the blood calls
by Lizy-Hetfield.95
Summary: Cuando Danny Phantom se convierte en el más grande héroe, después de salvar al mundo del desasteroide, se pensaría que la vida de aquel héroe seria más fácil. Pero todos crecemos, y nuestro héroe favorito no es la excepción.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Danny Phantom se convierte en el más grande héroe, después de salvar al mundo del desasteroide, se pensaría que la vida de aquel héroe seria más fácil. Pero todos crecemos, y nuestro héroe favorito no es la excepción.

20 años han pasado y ahora este gran héroe tiene que lidiar con la tarea de cuidar a sus dos hijos mellizos, Alexandra y Liam, quienes ahora pasan por la etapa de la adolescencia, junto a su amada esposa Sam Manson, Danny se dará cuenta que no es nada fácil ser padre.

El regreso de dos grandes villanos del pasado, podrían complicar aún más las cosas.

¿Qué tan fuerte es el amor de familia?

¿Hasta dónde puede llevar el enojo?

¿Podrá vencer el mal sobre el bien?

Amor, Desamor y sed de venganza es algo que sin duda podrás encontrar en esta gran historia.


	2. Chapter 2: Prologo 2

Prologo 2:

Alexandra Fenton/Phantom:

Ojos azules, Cabello negro y largo con mechas y puntas del fleco violetas.

Linda, cariñosa y un poco despistada.

Liam Fenton/Phantom:

Ojos violetas, Cabello negro idéntico al de su padre pero un poco más largo del frente.

De carácter fuerte, sobreprotector.

Ambos chicos eran muy parecidos a sus padres en realidad.

Alexandra era casi como su padre tanto física como emocionalmente, aunque algunas veces era rebelde y atrevida.

Liam se parecía más a su padre físicamente a excepción de sus adorables ojos color amatista heredados de su madre, sin mencionar el también heredado carácter fuerte, aunque ante su familia y su hermana él era el chico más lindo del mundo, aunque demasiado sobreprotector como su padre.

Son los hijos mellizos y únicos del gran héroe mundial Danny y su muy hermosa esposa Sam Manson.

Con solo 14 años de edad, la vida de estos dos chicos no ha sido fácil, crecieron con una constante ausencia de su padre, pues ser un héroe de tiempo completo no es nada fácil. Por supuesto que ellos heredaron también sus poderes fantasmas, pero debido a algunos conflictos después de haber nacido, su padre tomo la dura decisión de mantener sus poderes en secreto, al menos hasta que ellos cumplieran los 14 años de edad, Gracias a un brazalete que el mismo diseño, su objetivo se cumplió.

Y así los dos chicos crecieron siempre con el espíritu sobreprotector de su padre.

Asisten a la escuela secundaria Casper High al igual que sus padres, y es aquí, donde los conflictos comienzan.

Acompañados de sus queridas primas Estefanía, hija de Jazz, y Jean hija de Daniela; sus tres mejores amigos, Trina y Jacob, hijos de Tucker y Valerie, y Karim; vivirán muchas aventuras y malos ratos en Casper High.


	3. Chapter 3: Cumpleaños

Cumpleaños.

Sábado 18-Octubre.

Alexandra.

Hoy era ese día tan esperado, hoy cumplo 14 años, aún recuerdo los cumpleaños anteriores, donde mi deseo era que papá nos quitara estos tontos brazaletes, y es que ha sido bastante difícil tener un padre ausente. Una parte de mí no lo culpa, sé que lo hace para cuidar a nuestra ciudad y al mundo. Pero otra parte de mí siempre está molesta, por el hecho de no poder disfrutar de mi padre tanto como todos los chicos de Amity Park. Si no existiera esa regla de "no poderes hasta los 14" mi hermano y yo ya habríamos aprendido a usar nuestros poderes fantasmales, y ya tendríamos bastante practica peleando contra fantasmas junto a papá, podríamos pasar más tiempo con él. Por eso hemos esperado este día con tantas ansias.

Los cumpleaños no son excepción de sus constantes ausencias, pero el año pasado el prometió que este año no habría nada ni nadie que lo distrajera de estar con nosotros.

Me levante muy entusiasmada y corrí hasta la habitación de mi hermano, reí a lo bajo cuando abrí la puerta y lo encontré aun durmiendo, roncando como de costumbre, pude ver el control de la consola de videojuegos tirado junto a su cama, así que supuse que se quedó hasta tarde jugando videojuegos como siempre; suspire y di una sonrisa malvada.

Me acerque muy lentamente hasta su cama, me puse de pie sobre ella. Mi querido hermano a veces me decía que era demasiado infantil, pero no dude ni un segundo cuando empecé a brincar en su cama y a gritar como una niña pequeña.

-¡Vamos Liam!, ¡despierta! ¡Despierta! Es nuestro cumpleaños.- Sonreí cuando vi que comenzó a moverse, solo para empezar a brincar aún más fuerte, comencé a reír cuando escuche un ligero "ummm" ; deje de brincar para sentarme junto a el – vamos… será… especial…- cuando dije lo último solo pude sentir mi brazo y cara caer sobre la alfombra. Liam había tomado la fuerza suficiente para tirarme de su cama, para cuando reaccione solo podía escuchar sus carcajadas.

-Ja ja muy gracioso- dije mientras me levantaba del suelo y me sobaba la mejilla.

-vamos hermanita tú fuiste quien empezó- me miro y sonrió triunfal.- pero ya que te levantaste primero, te toca preparar los hot cakes-

-espera, ¿qué?, donde esta mamá y pa... Oh...- baje la mirada al comprender que este cumpleaños no sería diferente, segundos después sentí la mano de mi hermano sobre mi hombro, levanto mi barbilla con su otra mano y me sonrió débilmente.

\- No perdamos las esperanzas si.- limpio las lágrimas que ni siquiera supe en que momento deje salir.

-Bien- suspire. – pero tienes 5 minutos para bajar, o de lo contrario no te dejare ni un solo hot cake.- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta, lo escuche reír, y baje hasta la cocina.

Liam.

El desayuno estuvo demasiado tranquilo y callado, a veces me siento tan cansado de hacerme el fuerte, pero soy el apoyo de mi hermana, así que tengo que seguir siéndolo. La verdad es que yo me siento igual de disgustado que ella, o talvez no tanto, en cierto punto, entiendo a papá, es decir, me siento orgulloso de ser su hijo, es un gran hombre y un gran ejemplo, solo desearía un poco más de tiempo en familia, tiempo para charlar sobre si todo está bien o no, y me refiero a eso porque desde hace 3 días en la escuela han aparecido algunas marcas y carteles sobre un presunto grupo "anti-Phantom" , y estoy seguro que es una clase de advertencia para mí y mi hermana, los primeros días simplemente lo deje pasar, pero ayer se atrevieron a molestar a mi hermana llenando su casillero con hojas llenas de la misma marca, me sorprende como ella es tan despistada, y más ahora, con ese nuevo chico, Gabriel, la tiene completamente babeando por él, es tan estúpido, desde el primer día que el llego supe que ese tipo no me caería nada bien, creo que el odio es mutuo, pues en varias ocasiones se había atrevido a golpearme el hombro, además de que siempre me llama por mi apellido, cosa que casi nadie de la escuela hace, ya que todos son una bola de interesados a los que les conviene hablar bien a los hijos de Danny Phantom, estoy harto de ser reconocido solo por ser el hijo del héroe de Amity Park, desearía que todos me conocieran y me apreciaran por cosas que haga yo mismo, no quiero seguir colgado de la fama de mi Padre.

El timbre de la casa me saco de mis pensamientos, lo que hizo que me diera cuenta que pase los últimos 10 minutos parado frente al fregadero, con los platos en la mano y la llave del agua abierta, cielos si mamá hubiese visto esto, ya estaría castigado por unos 3 años. Cerré la llave y el timbre sonó de nuevo, Salí de la cocina y no encontré a mi hermana por la sala, así que supuse que está en su habitación, sonó el timbre de nuevo, y me dispuse a abrir la puerta. Cuando gire la chapa, solo pude sentir varios flashes sobre mí y varias voces diciendo. – Feliz Cumpleaños!- ahí estaban… mis primas y mis mejores amigos con un pastel en las manos y varios regalos.

-¿Donde esta Alex?- Preguntó mi prima más pequeña, Jean.

-Debe estar en su habitación- Dije mientras les hacía seña de que podían pasar. – y… Gracias.- Sonreí. – lo siguiente que escuche fueron pasos rápidos subir por las escaleras, mis primas y Trina habían subido corriendo a encontrarse con Alex, dejándome en la sala con mis dos grandes amigos Jacob y Karim.

-Feliz cumpleaños amigo.- Dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo, Karim me dio un abrazo amistoso, en cambio Jacob solo me miro eh hizo un gesto, y es que no recordaba que era el quien cargaba el pastel, - oh.., puedes ponerlo en la mesa de la cocina- y así nos dirigimos los tres a la cocina.

-Tu mamá le dijo a mi papa que sería buena idea si veníamos temprano, y papá dijo que traeríamos el pastel.- Dijo Jacob mientras ponía el pastel en la mesa y suspiraba con alivio.

-Gracias.- Me aclare la garganta. – así que… tus padres también están fuera de casa?.- Pregunte a mi amigo, al principio dudo en responder.

\- Bueno…, papá dijo que era algo grande…-

Y con eso comprendí que talvez este cumpleaños no sería diferente a los demás, cerré mis puños en un impulso de coraje.

-Oye tranquilo amigo.- Al parecer Karim había notado demasiado bien el cambio de mi expresión, suspire y solté mis puños, Vamos Liam no puedes ser tan egoísta.

-Lo siento, es solo que… bueno, ustedes saben…- respondí cabizbajo.

-Está bien…- Jacob puso su mano sobre mi hombro en señal de apoyo. – ¿Que tal un poco de videojuegos?.-

-Suena bien… pero no llores si te gano.- mire a mi amigo y el me dio una mirada de desconcierto.

-Yo nunca lloro…-

\- Si claro…- le di una mirada divertida.

\- Antes de que ustedes dos empiecen a discutir, mejor vamos a jugar, ¿bien?.- Esta vez Karim nos había interrumpido muy oportunamente.

Alex.

La mañana y tarde se pasó demasiado rápido, ahora eran las 6 pm y acabábamos de regresar del centro comercial, es increíble que mis primas hayan logrado arrastrarme hasta el centro comercial, para hacer compras y comer algo, en el fondo no tenía muchas ganas de ir, y cuando llegue a casa, me desanime aún más. Papá y Mamá aun no llegaban y eso era muy desilusionante, el pastel estaba intacto sobre la mesa de la cocina, ahora algunos globos adornaban algunas partes de la sala, jean estaba acostaba sobre el sofá viendo tv, Estefanía estaba muy concentrada leyendo un libro que ha estado leyendo toda la semana, y Trina, bueno, ella estaba adornando sus uñas, Liam, Jacob y Karim han estado jugando videojuegos desde que nos fuimos, me sorprende que puedan hacer lo mismo por horas.

 **En la zona Fantasma.**

Danny.

Han pasado horas desde que salimos de casa, pero esto es realmente un gran problema, después de 20 años Dan logro escapar, hemos pasado las últimas 12 horas buscándolo, los observadores mantienen vigiladas las salidas de la zona fantasma, por tanto, dan debe seguir aquí, pero después de horas y horas no hemos podido encontrarlo, realmente me preocupa que ande por ahí suelto, estoy seguro que querrá venganza, y ahora tiene 3 debilidades más fuertes de donde acorralarme, mi querida Sam y mis dos hijos, no , no puedo permitir que Dan salga de aquí y les haga daño, de ninguna manera.

-¿Viejo está todo bien?- Tucker me pregunto sacándome de todos mis pensamientos.

-¿Se supone que deba estar bien?, Por si lo olvidas Tucker, uno de mis peores enemigos anda suelto.- Solté lo último con mucha furia. Mis ojos habían brillado en un verde aún más fuerte.

-Oye, ¡cálmate!, todos estamos alarmados, pero nada ganas con ponerte así...- Dijo con los brazos en alto, en señal de rendición.

-Eso lo dices porque no va tras de ti o de tu familia…- Cruce los brazos y tenía una expresión molesta. Pero cuando sentí una delicada mano posarse sobre mi hombro comencé a sentir como todo mi enojo desvanecía, y es que ella siempre lograba sacar lo mejor de mí, no sé cómo lo hacía, pero sabía que ella era una parte esencial de mí, cuando mire sus ojos violetas, sabía que toda esa furia había desaparecido completamente.

-Danny… tranquilo, vamos a encontrarlo, él no va a poder llegar a nuestros hijos.- me dio una sonrisa reconfortante.

Sé que ella también siente miedo, pero es demasiado buena para ocultarlo, además de que siempre tiene demasiada fe en mí, cielos!, realmente amo a esta hermosa mujer.

 _ **Oculto no muy lejos de donde se encontraba el equipo phantom, Dan pudo escuchar todo, al escuchar sobre los hijos de Danny, a Dan se le dibujo una sonrisa demasiado malvada.**_

-Voy a hacerte sufrir tanto, y tus amados hijitos son el acto principal…- Dan comenzó a sonreír aún más mientras su mente se llenaba de ideas.

 **En Amity Park.**

Liam.

Tome un baño después de una larga jornada de videojuegos. Mis amigos habían aceptado que era suficiente de videojuegos, así que bajaron hasta la sala antes de meterme al baño. El reloj ahora marca las 8:00 pm., ni siquiera sé porque aun mantengo esta estúpida idea de que mis padres llegaran, están demasiado ocupados para pensar en nosotros.

-Aghhhh- gruñí. No, Liam, no puedes dejarte llevar, no debes ser egoísta. Mire mi reflejo en el espejo del baño, cielos me parecía tanto a papá, a diferencia de mis ojos. No quiero cometer los mismos errores que él, no quiero seguir el mismo camino, sé que no es malo, pero, quiero ser yo…, quiero ser autentico, no quiero ser la versión minúscula de Daniel J. Fenton.

El toquido en la puerta de mi habitación logro sacarme nuevamente de mis pensamientos. Por un segundo tuve la esperanza de que fuesen mis padres, pero todo se fue cuando vi a Jacob asomarse por la puerta.

-Hey! Um, es algo tarde, y tenemos que ir a casa, que dices si partimos el pastel ¿ahora?- Mi amigo pregunto con ligero nerviosismo, él debe saber cómo me siento.

\- Sí, creo que estaría bien.- conteste algo cortante.

Jacob me miro con un poco de preocupación y asintió, salió de mi habitación y bajo hasta la cocina, yo lo seguí.

En la sala, Jean, Fany y Trina estaban sentadas en el sofá, las tres bostezaban y se estiraban, parecía que acaban de ver una larga película. En cambio, mi hermana estaba sentaba a un lado del sofá, lucia triste, con la mirada perdida, su mano izquierda estaba sobre el brazalete anti poderes que nuestro padre nos puso desde que éramos bebes, claro, él había prometido que hoy nos los quitaría, pero no está aquí; comencé a sentir la furia subir por todo mi cuerpo, tengo que tranquilizarme; mire hacia el otro lado del sofá y sentí un poco de diversión al ver a mi amigo Karim, tratando de esconderse detrás de una revista de autos que estaba al revés, sé que estaba viendo a mi hermana, aunque él no lo admita, a mí no puede engañarme que le gusta mi hermana; y aunque no me agrade mucho la idea, prefiero mil veces a Karim antes que al idiota de Gabriel.

Karim volteo a verme y su cara se puso tan roja como el color del auto de la portada de aquella revista, o si, sabía que estaba mirándolo mientras miraba a mi hermana "discretamente". Comencé a reír a lo bajo.

-Vamos todos a la cocina, ahora.- las chicas se levantaron y se dirigieron hasta la cocina. Karim puso la revista sobre la mesa y se levantó del sofá, ni siquiera quiso verme, seguro por la vergüenza. Voltee hacía el otro lado del sofá y vi a mi hermana aun sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Alex…- No hubo respuesta, -¡Alex…!- de nuevo sin respuesta, -¡ALEX!- brinco de la sorpresa y me miro confundida.

-¿Qué?-

-Es tarde, tienen que irse, vamos a partir el pastel ahora.- le dije de una manera delicada.

-Pe… pero papá y mamá no han llegado…- sus ojos comenzaban a ponerse vidriosos.

-Alex, seguro más tarde llegan, pero todos deben ir a sus casas.- Ella asintió tristemente, se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a la cocina junto a mí.

Alex.

Cuando entre a la cocina la vela del pastel estaba encendida, era el número 14, mis primas y amigos estaban alrededor de la mesa y todos cantaban la clásica canción de cumpleaños, comencé a sentirme un poco irritada, solo quería que este día terminara de una vez por todas. La vela comenzó a consumirse al compás del canto de todos, Mire a mi hermano y sé que estaba tratando de sonreír, pero era imposible, estaba costándole tanto como a mí.

No lo soporte más, me dirigí hasta ese pastel con ira, tome esa vela y la voltee hasta hundirla en el pastel. Lagrimas calientes rodaban por mis mejillas, mientras mis manos presionaban con fuerza sobre aquel pastel.

Mis amigos me miraban con comprensión, no dijeron nada, solo se quedaron ahí, Liam en cambio comenzó z acariciar mi cabello, entonces me lance a sus brazos y lo abrace con tanta fuerza. El solo correspondió a mi abrazo y comencé a sentir su respiración acelerada, sé que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

 _ **Una sombra obscura se posaba junto a la puerta de la cocina que daba hacia el jardín, era completamente de cristal, por lo cual, aquella sombra había presenciado la escena anterior.**_

 _ **\- Oh Phantom me haces las cosas tan fáciles…- Comenzó a reír y se alejó.-**_

CONTINUARA…


	4. Chapter 4: Libertad

**Hola, antes de empezar con este episodio, quiero pedirles una enorme disculpa por no haber actualizado estos días, estuve algo enferma. Por eso, hoy trate de hacer este episodio un poco más largo. Además de que les mostrare como son mis Oc's Alex y Liam, hechos por una gran artista de Fan-arts, amiga mía. Espero que les guste este episodio y el dibujo, saludos a todos y gracias por seguirme. Estaré actualizando todos los días.** **¡Disfruten!**

Liam.

Me había quedado dormido, después de haber logrado tranquilizar a mi hermana y dejarla completamente dormida en su cama. Ni siquiera había deshecho la cama, solo me quede arrumbado sobre ella.

Desperté cuando escuche ruido en la sala, el reloj marcaba las 11:30. Mis padres al fin llegaron. Lentamente me levante de la cama y comencé a sacar las cobijas, no me sentía de ánimos para ver a mis padres ahora, pero mi propósito se desvaneció cuando escuche que alguien llamaba a la puerta, si, eran ellos; suspire; abrieron la puerta y pude ver sus rostros.

Mi madre me veía con preocupación y mi padre bueno… se veía demasiado avergonzado, claro que debe estarlo, pero, ¿Por qué mi madre me veía así?; extrañado, volteé hacia el espejo y pude notar porque; mis ojos estaban tan rojos e hinchados, ¿acaso estuve llorando hasta dormirme?, me dolía la cabeza, así que eso respondía mi pregunta.

Mi madre camino delicadamente hasta mí, acaricio mi mejilla y me miro a los ojos. -lo siento tanto cariño, yo… nosotros…- Mire a mi madre con desconcierto. – Es algo muy grave ¿verdad?- pregunte sin más rodeos.

-Es realmente algo muy peligroso, hijo.- Esta vez mi padre había respondido a mi pregunta, inmediatamente lo mire, quería hacer tantas preguntas, pero realmente no me sentía tan seguro.

Mi mamá le dio una mirada a mi padre, me miro de nuevo, suspiro, me abrazo y me dijo, -Feliz cumpleaños mi pequeño- beso mi frente y me regalo una sonrisa, antes de caminar hacia la puerta, la vi sonreír a mi papa y luego mirarme de nuevo a mi –iré a ver a Alex- dijo con entusiasmo, y salió de mi habitación.

Genial ahora se, que este brazalete no se ira ni ahora, ni en un largo tiempo.

En un suspiro me senté en la cama, sin ver a mi papá que seguía parado junto a la puerta; tenía dudas sobre hacer cualquier pregunta, así que opte por guardar silencio y quedarme ahí…

Después de unos minutos, que parecieron horas, mi padre se aclaró la garganta, lo mire y di una pequeña sonrisa, sé que está nervioso, debe estar sintiendo tanta culpa.

-No es tu culpa…- dije, y me miro sorprendido, talvez esperaba que diera mil reproches. –Sé que estas preocupado por nosotros y que lo haces por nuestro bien.- escuche un suspiro; pero era diferente, creo que en cualquier momento mi papá podría derrumbarse y decirme todo, desahogarse, desearía ayudarlo.

Comenzó a caminar hasta mi cama y se sentó frente a mí. Lo mire y me sentí raro, nunca lo había visto así, sus ojos reflejaban, preocupación, tristeza y… ¿miedo?, eso era raro en él. Quería decirle tantas cosas, motivarlo, y a la vez, hacerle tantas preguntas. Mi mirada se desvió hasta la ventana, no quería fastidiarlo con mis dudas y mis cosas.

-El dia que ustedes nacieron fue el mejor día de toda mi vida, ustedes son lo más maravilloso que me ha pasado- menciono con una sonrisa en el rostro. Seguí sin mirarlo, como debía responder a eso, comencé a pensar en una buena respuesta, hasta que mi padre tomo mi mano derecha donde estaba ese brazalete, entonces de nuevo tuve dudas, ¿enserio iba a quitárnoslos? ; No, seguro solo va a decir que lo hace por "nuestro bien". Pero todas mis teorías se fueron cuando lo vi desarmando aquel objeto.

Estaba demasiado sorprendido; ¿y si realmente hay algo demasiado peligroso allá afuera?, ¿no va a sobreprotegernos como siempre lo hace?, me siento tan confundido. No quise hacer ninguna pregunta, podría hacerlo dudar, y seguro va a decidir que es mejor seguir con esta regla; no; no puedo hacerlo dudar, eh deseado este día desde hace años.

Cuando el brazalete estaba a punto de soltar mi brazo, mi padre suspiro y me miro. Oh no, ya estaba dudando, trague saliva, estaba ansioso, por sentirme completamente libre.

-Liam, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, pero antes de quitarte esto totalmente, quiero que sepas que me preocupo demasiado por ti y por tu hermana. Por tanto quiero que sepas que habrá reglas- fruncí el ceño y el continuo.

–Habrá entrenamientos, pero ustedes no podrán salir a pelear con fantasmas, al menos hasta que los dos aprendan a usar sus poderes correctamente; además; no podrán acompañarnos a las peleas grandes o demasiado peligrosas, ¿de acuerdo?- me miró fijamente, dude un poco, pero al final asentí, solo quería quitarme esa estúpida cosa de una vez por todas.

Cuando mi brazo quedo completamente liberado, comencé a sentir un ligero cosquilleo correr por todo mi cuerpo, no pude evitar reírme ante la sensación, mi lado fantasma era Libre.

Alex.

Desperté cuando mi madre se sentó a mi lado sobre mi cama. Siempre eh dicho que ella es demasiado hermosa, pero ahora, ella lucia triste y preocupada, seguro que se siente muy mal por lo que nos hicieron, si bueno, deben estarlo. Fruncí el ceño, y no dije ni una palabra, mi mamá comenzó a acariciar mi cabello y a quitar algunos mechones que estaban cubriendo mi cara.

-Escucha cariño, sé que te sientes demasiado molesta, pero quiero que sepas que solo queremos protegerlos, y sé que había una promesa, pero, está ocurriendo algo muy peligroso, uno de los peores enemigos de tu papá, anda suelto, y realmente tememos demasiado por ustedes.- al terminar de escuchar eso, mis ojos se abrieron completamente. Oh dios mío, como pude ser tan mala hija, juzgando a sus padres sin motivos. Me lance a los brazos de mi mamá y ella correspondió a mi abrazo, seguía acariciando mi cabello, eso hacía que me llenara de tanta paz.

-Feliz cumpleaños cariño- me alejo un poco de ella y me sonrió.

Una sombra se posó sobre la luz que entraba del pasillo por la puerta. Mi papa estaba parado, mirándonos a ambas, sonreía, pero, su mirada reflejaba algo, algo que nunca había visto en él, miedo.

-Feliz cumpleaños, princesa.- dijo, mientras se acercaba hacia mí; mi madre le sonrió y me miro de nuevo. –Estoy algo cansada, pero mañana haremos algo divertido, ¿está bien?- Asentí con la cabeza y le regale una última sonrisa, antes de verla salir por la puerta.

Mi padre se sentó sobre mi cama, justo frente de mí.

-Lo siento.-dije sin dudar.

-¿Por qué?, yo soy quien debería disculparse.- bajo la mirada, me acerque a él, y me abrace de su cuello como solía hacerlo cuando era más pequeña. Lo escuche suspirar. Me aleje delicadamente de él y sonreí.

El tomo mi mano derecha y comenzó a desarmar aquel brazalete que eh usado desde bebe. Al principio lo vi sorprendida, pero después la emoción empezó a crecer dentro de mí. Cuando estaba a punto de ser liberada mi padre hablo.

-escucha Alex, voy a decirte lo mismo que le dije a tu hermano, estoy cumpliendo mi promesa, pero quiero que sepas que a pesar de que podrás usar tus poderes, habrá reglas.- me aleje bruscamente de él.

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser así?, estoy cansada de las reglas y la sobreprotección.- estaba demasiado molesta ahora.

-Alex, déjame terminar, ¿sí?- dijo tranquilamente, - Sé que es difícil, pero espero que entiendas que existen muchos peligros halla afuera, si ya es bastante difícil para un adolescente, imagina para una adolescente mitad fantasma; cariño, no pretendo tenerlos siempre atados a mí, pero saben que demasiado importantes para mí, y por más que me cueste admitirlo, todos mis enemigos también lo saben, y por eso temo mucho por ustedes.- se acercó a mí y me tomo por los brazos. – Yo sé que ustedes saben cuidarse demasiado bien, pero por favor princesa, solo hasta que ustedes sepan manejar correctamente sus poderes, y en las batallas más peligrosas, yo, preferiría que estén a salvo. Solo pido eso. – acaricio mi mejilla y yo solo asentí con resignación. No estaba del todo tranquila con esa respuesta, pero si tener mis poderes fantasmas, dependía de aceptar estas condiciones, las aceptare.

Sonreí ante el cosquilleo que corría por todo mi cuerpo, esto era increíble, ahora mi lado fantasma es libre.

 **En la zona fantasma.**

 _Dan estaba demasiado bien escondido, el equipo Phantom se había rendido de buscarlo hace algunas horas. Todas las salidas de la zona fantasma estaban bien vigiladas, lo que hacía que Dan se sintiera incapaz de lograr su plan, pero era obvio que no iba a darse por vencido. Daba vueltas y vueltas por todo su escondite; ¿cómo iba a lograr escapar?, aborrecía la idea, pero necesitaba un aliado._

 **Amity Park.**

Había amanecido, y aquel villano que la noche anterior se había atrevido a estar en la casa Fenton/Phantom, ahora se encontraba en su escondite subterráneo muy cerca del parque. Sentado detrás de su escritorio de metal, se encontraba, Vlad Master. Sonreía con gran malicia. Y es que desde anoche se ha imaginado mil maneras de vengarse de Danny Phantom, pero la más grande idea vino, cuando supo todo sobre los hijos de Danny. Vlad estuvo exiliado por 14 años, después de que tratara de robar a los pequeños Fenton/Phantom, a unas horas de haber nacido, Vlad había cometido un gran error al dejar que varias enfermeras lo vieran cumpliendo su cometido. Por su puesto que Danny logro salvar a sus hijos, eh hizo que Vlad fuera exiliado de la tierra por unos años más, Pero el, de nuevo encontró la manera de salir del exilio y estar de regreso. Y ahora tiene más sed de venganza que nunca.

Vlad.

-Todo lo que quería, Daniel; era una familia, un hijo que fuese perfecto, pero desde el primer momento, arruinaste mis planes, y cuando trate de cambiar mis intenciones, y tener el dominio mundial, me arrebataste mi triunfo, y cuando de nuevo quise a ese hijo, tuviste que ser el héroe, no te basto con un hijo…, defendiste a los dos; pero ahora, has cavado tu propia tumba, descuidando todos estos años a tus hijos, creando cientos de dudas en ellos, sobreprotegiéndolos estúpidamente, Oh Daniel, tus propios hijos van a ser tu destrucción, o al menos uno de ellos.- Un periódico entre mis manos, donde la foto inicial era esa dichosa familia Fenton/Phantom, Rompí aquella fotografía con mis manos, este va a ser el fin sin duda.

Mire hacia una de las paredes de mi guarida, un nuevo portal a la zona fantasma terminado, pero que aún no había activado, me acerque sin dudarlo hasta aquel botón, y lo presione pronto, la luz verde que emanaba de aquel portal, ilumino toda mi guarida, sabía que iba a necesitar a un aliado, alguien que odiara tanto a Daniel como yo. Tenía que reunirme con aquel, mal futuro de él, estoy seguro que quiere tanta venganza como yo. Entre a la zona fantasma de manera sigilosa, estoy seguro que muchos de los fantasmas aquí, no iban a darme una agradable bienvenida.

Entre una de mis escabullidas encontré a varios fantasmas reunidos, todos hablaban de lo mismo.

Dan ha escapado.

-eso me hace las cosas mucho más sencillas.- dije para mis adentros…

Después de varias horas encontré una cueva, muy alejada del centro de la zona fantasma, algo me decía que Dan estaba ahí. Entre sin dudar, y para mi sorpresa, él estaba ahí.

Al principio me miro con gran furia, -Master, cabeza de queso- escupió con repudio. Antes de que lograra atacarme, hice señal de rendición.

-No te equivoques Dan, el problema no es conmigo.- Sonreí cuando el dejo de lado su ataque.

-¿Qué quieres?- Se dirigió hasta una orilla de la cueva.

-La verdadera pregunta es, ¿Qué queremos los dos?, y la respuesta a eso es, VENGANZA- Dan me miro sorprendido y luego comprendió lo que quise decir.

-Venganza para Daniel Phantom.- lanzo una risa malvada.

-Voy a ayudarte a salir de este infierno, iremos a la tierra, y los dos nos vengaremos, ya tengo el plan perfecto.- Dan asintió, y ambos salimos rápida y cuidadosamente de la zona fantasma por mi nuevo portal.

Cuando cerré las puertas el portal desapareció de la zona fantasma, había funcionado demasiado bien, ahora nadie excepto nosotros dos sabemos de este portal.

Mi plan comenzaba ahora…

 **Han pasado dos semanas de largo entrenamiento para los mellizos Fenton/Phantom. Pero resultaron demasiado astutos, ahora saben controlar todos sus poderes demasiado bien, y aunque tuvieron que mantener su promesa por estas largas dos semanas, nadie sabía sobre sus poderes fantasmas, pero ahora, ellos cumplieron su parte del trato, no será más un secreto. Ahora podrán usar sus poderes en cualquier momento que lo amerite, estaban bastante emocionados por ello.**

Alex.

7:00 am.

Esto es simplemente asombroso, no más mantener nuestros poderes ocultos. Sonreía mientras caminaba por los pasillos de Casper High. No puedo esperar el momento en que un fantasma se presente, y yo o mi hermano podamos demostrarles a todo el mundo, que seremos sus nuevos héroes.

Demasiado sumida en mis pensamientos, me distraje al caminar, hasta que choque de frente con alguien. Cuando alce mi mirada, quede sin palabras, ahí estaba en chico más guapo y sexi de todo Casper High y de todo Amity Park; Gabriel; Alto, Tez canela, ojos color turquesa, el cabello perfectamente quebrado de color castaño, su hechizante sonrisa, que para mí desgracia se esfumo cuando él me vio frente a él. Pero después de algunos segundos, esa sonrisa volvió, me sentí extraña, el siempre evitaba cruzar alguna mirada mía, pero ahora, por alguna razón el me miraba y me sonreía.

-Cuidado pequeña- menciono mientras me entregaba mi mochila que había caído al suelo. ¿Pequeña?, me dijo pequeña, oh eso es tan dulce. Solo pude sonreír como una tonta, cuando nuestras manos se rozaron. No pude decir nada, estaba completamente hipnotizada, Gabriel continúo su camino. A campana de la escuela sonó, pero yo me sentía sobre las nubes, lo único que pudo hacerme reaccionar, fue el sentir de mi hermano agitando mi hombro fuertemente. Lo mire extrañada y el me veía ¿molesto?

-¿Qué te pasa?- pregunte tratando de ocultar que sabía porque él estaba así.

-Yo soy quien debería preguntarte eso… ¿qué hacías hablando con ese idiota?- Oh ahora me siento bastante molesta porque Liam le haya dicho idiota a mi guapo Gabriel.

-No lo llames así, él no es ningún idiota, es un chico muy lindo. Así que deja tus celos de hermano a un lado, porque no los necesito, no necesito otro sobreprotector.- cruce mis brazos y le lance una mirada irritada a mi hermano.

-Alex, Gabriel está tramando algo, que gran casualidad que cuando el llego, las amenazas "anti-Phantom" comenzaron en la escuela.-

-Argh- gruñí. – estoy cansada de ese cuento que has inventado tú mismo-

-No es ningún cuento Alex, no confió en él, ¿entiendes?- Trato de tranquilizarme.

No dije absolutamente nada, solo me aleje de él, y camine hasta mi primera clase. No es nuevo para mí, saber que a Liam, no le cae nada bien Gabriel.

Liam.

No podía concentrarme en las clases, todo el tiempo, por mi cabeza pasaba la idea de ver a mi hermana con ese tal Gabriel, sé que no son solo celos de hermano, no confió en ese tipo, nadie sabe su apellido y eso lo hace más sospechoso. Por un momento pensé que talvez Gabriel es una retorcida marioneta de algún enemigo de mi padre. Pero descarte la idea cuando vi que el aborrece a los fantasmas, lo que me llevo a la conclusión de que él es el fundador de dicho grupo Anti-Phantom. Si el trata de hacerle daño a mi hermana, estoy seguro de que voy a romperle la cara. Odio que mi hermana sea bastante despistada e ingenua, eh tratado de convencerla, pero todos mis intentos resultan fallidos.

Una idea cruzo por mi cabeza, Talvez si le digo a Papá sobre este tipo, él va a hablar con Alex, y talvez la haga entrar en razón, sí, eso hare.

Las clases terminaron y al salir de la escuela mi hermana menciono que iría al centro comercial con Trina. Asentí aun molesto, y ella lo comprendió. Pero era el momento perfecto para llegar a casa y hablar con papá.

Llegue a casa y por buena suerte, papá y mamá estaban ahí, hable con ellos, les dije todo. Al principio mi mama se rio, porque ella decía que estaba celoso, pero cuando les mencione, sobre ese grupo Anti-Phantom, los dos comenzaron a comprenderme. Papá también estaba celoso, pero a la vez preocupado, por supuesto que no va a permitir que alguien le haga daño a Alex.

Alex.

Llegue a casa, y lo primero que vi, fue a mi familia sentada en el sofá de la sala. Los mire extrañada, si, esto era demasiado extraño. Deje mi mochila junto a la puerta y cuando iba a preguntar qué pasaba mi madre hablo.

-Alex, cariño, queremos hablar contigo de algo importante, ven, siéntate.- con su mano toco el sobra junto a ella en señal de que me sentara.

Obedecí en seguida, estaba confundida. - ¿Qué pasa?-

-Dime princesa, ¿quién es Gabriel?- Abrí los ojos de la sorpresa, y después lance una mirada furiosa a mi hermano. – ¿Ese es tu plan Liam Fenton?- pregunte furiosa a mi hermano, evadiendo la pregunta de mi padre.

\- Alex, tu hermano solo se preocupa por ti.- Mi madre hablo esta vez, voltee a mirarla. –Casi nadie en tu escuela sabe algo sobre él, no puedes confiar a la ligera en él-

-Y mucho menos andar enamorada de él.- la mirada de mi padre era de pura molestia y celos.

No dije nada más, solo me levante y vi de nuevo a mi hermano furiosa, camine hasta la puerta, tome mi mochila, y subí rápido hasta mi habitación, azote la puerta tras de mí, me tire sobre mi cama y comencé a llorar, estaba bastante molesta. Estoy cansada de la sobreprotección. A veces deseo tener otra familia…

Continuara…


	5. Chapter 5:Sorpresas

Capítulo 5: Sorpresas.

Liam.

Las 6:30 am, estoy sentado sobre mi cama mirando hacia mi puerta; me fue imposible conciliar el sueño, me siento mal por haber delatado a mi hermana ayer, pero debe entender que ese tipo no me da buena espina.

Ahora estoy dudando si salir de mi habitación, y enfrentarme a Alex de una vez por todas, o, esperar a que este más tranquila; no es que le tenga miedo; puedo ganarle fácilmente, pero no quisiera llegar a decir cosas de las que pudiera arrepentirme.

Lance un suspiro antes de girar la perilla de la puerta, para salir de mi habitación.

Cuando entre a la cocina lo primero que pude sentir, fue la mirada asesina de mi hermana sobre mí. Me senté en silencio a desayunar, mis padres me dieron los buenos días con alegría, pero mi hermana no dijo absolutamente nada, bajo la mirada y continuo con su desayuno.

Al terminar el desayuno, ambos salimos de casa dirigiéndonos a la escuela, todo el camino fue de completo silencio, no encontraba las palabras o la manera de lograr que ella se olvidara de lo de anoche, así que solo pude sonreírle, aunque ella no correspondió a mi gesto, solo siguió caminando. Al llegar a la escuela entro rápidamente y dejándome parado en las escaleras de la entrada, es evidente que sigue molesta...

\- Hey, Liam.- escuche la voz de mi amigo Karim, voltee a mirarlo y el venia caminando hacia mí. – ¿Donde esta Alex?- pregunto disimuladamente.

-Bueno, digamos que ella está bastante molesta conmigo por ahora- Le dije mientras entrabamos a la escuela.

-¿Por qué?- Mi miro preocupado. Me detuve frente a mi casillero y comencé a hablar.

-Le dije a mis padres sobre Gabriel, y sus coqueteos.- Abrí mi casillero y deje algunos libros en el. Después lo cerré,mire de nuevo a mi amigo, me sorprendí cuando vi su cara completamente enrojecida de coraje.

\- ¿Él está coqueteándole a Alex?- pregunto con enojo, pude ver como sus puños estaban cerrados.

\- No te pongas celoso- le dije entre risas.

Sus ojos se abrieron y su cara estaba de nuevo roja, pero esta vez era de pura vergüenza.

-Yo…, yo…, no estoy… no, no estoy celoso- comenzó a rascarse detrás de la cabeza con nerviosismo.

-Vamos a clases Karim- reí, y ambos caminamos hasta el salón de literatura.

Las clases se fueron rápidamente, solo faltaba, la última clase, Gimnasia. Me gusta hacer ejercicio, pero no me siento de muchos ánimos ahora, Alex ha estado evitándome todo el día.

Para aumentar más mi mal humor, tuve que encontrarme con Gabriel en el vestidor de chicos, y como de costumbre, choco con mi hombro y me llamo por mi apellido; odio que lo haga porque lo menciona con tanto veneno.

Trate de ignorar su presencia, Pero mi furia creció mas cuando al salir del vestidor lo encontre demasiado cerca de mi hermana; estaba tomando su barbilla y sonriéndole, diciendo quien sabe que cosas. Alex solo le sonreía como una niñita.

Camine hasta ellos, mis puños estaban cerrados, esto no voy a dejarlo pasar.

A tan solo unos pasos de distancia, Alex volteo inmediatamente a verme, y después Gabriel me vio y lanzo una sonrisa burlona.

-Aléjate de, mi, hermana...- grite, y cuando mi puño se levantó cerca del rostro de Gabriel, paso lo inesperado. Mi sentido Fantasmal se activó, al igual que el de Alex.

Baje mi puño de la sorpresa y ahora Gabriel me miraba de una manera retadora.

-¿Qué te pasa FENTON? Atrévete y veras que voy a acabar contigo. Además, aquí no está tu papito para cuidarte- Gabriel grito y me empujo algunos centímetros lejos de él.

No quería caer en sus provocaciones, ahora había algo mucho más importante que hacer.

-Ya verás idiota, que cuando pueda, el único que va a necesitar la ayuda de su "papito" aquí, vas a ser tu- le dije con ira.

-¿Cuándo puedas?, jajajaja eres un cobarde.- estuve a punto de responder a eso, cuando vi a un fantasma invadir el gimnasio, mi sentido fantasma no se había equivocado.

Pronto me aleje de Gabriel y cuando el vio lo mismo que yo veía, sus puños se cerraron y se dirigió hacia mí.

-Esto está pendiente Fenton.- luego salió corriendo del gimnasio. Valla, que cobarde. Le teme a los fantasmas, si tan solo supiera que... Mis ojos se abrieron ante mi retardada comprensión, mis poderes fantasmas, ahora puedo usarlos.

Mire a mi hermana y ella pareció leer mis pensamientos. Estábamos a punto de transformarnos si no fuese porque todos los chicos reunidos en el gimnasio comenzaron a correr y empujarse.

-Llamen todos a Danny Phantom- gritaban las chicas porristas, que también eran admiradoras de mi padre.

-Eso no va a ser necesario.- Alex llamo la atencion de todos, estaba parada sobre los asientos de las gradas. Y en un segundo, una luz blanca ilumino las caras de todos.

Alex.

Al fin, después de dos semanas, podre usar mis poderes sin ningún problema o alguna tonta regla. Sonreí cuando vi a todos en el gimnasio mirarme sorprendidos. Apuesto que no esperaban esto ¿eh?, claro, ellos creían que no había heredado los poderes de mi padre, pero ahora puedo demostrar lo contrario.

Di un rápido vistazo a mi nuevo traje fantasma, ayer, después del cobarde jueguito de mi hermano, y de encerrarme en mi habitación. Había optado por rediseñar mi traje, no me agradaba la idea de ir por ahí, luciendo como mi padre cuando él tenía mi edad. Ahora la parte de arriba de mi traje dejaba al descubierto mi cuello, parte de mi pecho y parte de mi hombro derecho; además ahora dejaba ver mi vientre. Mis guantes grises anteriores, los cambie por unos de color morado y dejando al descubierto mis dedos; cambie mi pantalón por unas medias moradas, falda y botas negras. Además de que había agregado mis propias iniciales "AP" sobre mi blusa.

En mi forma Fantasma, mi cabello se volvía blanco, y mis mechones morados, se ponía rosas, mis ojos eran verdes como los de papá. Amo este nuevo look.

Sonreí, y de nuevo pude ver que todos me miraban sorprendidos. Mire a mi hermano.

-¿Y bien?, estás listo, ¿O prefieres quedarte aquí y ver como acabo con ese fantasma?-

Una luz blanca ilumino de nuevo el gimnasio, Liam se había transformado.

Trina.

Simplemente no puedo creer esto, cuando vi a Liam transformarse en un fantasma, quede sin palabras. Y es que nadie sabe sobre esto, pero Liam siempre me ha parecido realmente encantador. Los 14 años que nos hemos conocido algo en el me cautiva. Y ahora verlo convertido en mitad fantasma, me hacía derretirme por dentro. Su cabello ahora era blanco, sus ojos verdes, su traje era parecido al de su padre cuando él tenía su edad, a excepción de que sus guantes, botas y cinturón eran azules, en el centro de su pecho, estaban sus iniciales "LP". Todo hacía verlo tan atractivo.

Esta es la primera vez que Liam y Alex se transforman en público, soy testigo de los grandes esfuerzos que hicieron estas dos semanas, para que su padre los dejara usar sus poderes con completa libertad.

Los vi a ambos salir volando para encontrarse con aquel fantasma.

No les tomo ni 5 minutos para acabar con él. Lo atraparon en un termo Fenton. Cuando entraron de nuevo al gimnasio y se transformaron en humanos. Fueron rodeados y acorralados por todos los chicos y chicas de la escuela, todos hablaban al mismo tiempo, haciendo miles de preguntas.

-Si bueno, ahora todos ustedes tienen dos héroes más que los protegerán de cualquier amenaza fantasma.- Alex respondió a una de las tantas preguntas.

Liam solo miraba con diversión.

Cuando todos los chicos se dispersaron y se fueron hasta sus salones, Alex y Liam se acercaron, hacia donde estaba yo, con Jacob, Fanny, Jean y Karim.

Los mire con alegría. –Buen trabajo, ustedes dos.- Ambos sonrieron, pero Liam me vea de una manera curiosa. Pero ¿Por qué? No lo entendía, lo único que pude hacer fue despegar mi mirada de él y mirar hacia otra parte.

-Eso estuvo genial, amigo…- Jacob y Karim estaban a los lados de Liam, y le pusieron sus brazos sobre los hombros, en señal de felicitación. Los tres caminaron hasta salir del gimnasio.

La campana sonó, y todas nos dirigimos al vestidor para cambiar nuestra ropa. Salimos de la escuela, fuimos a tomar un helado, y después los fuimos todas a nuestras casas.

Gabriel.

Estoy dando de vueltas en mi habitación, Ahora mis dudas se habían aclarado; Los bobos Fenton, tienen poderes al igual que su padre. Eso solo me hace pensar que mi plan va a funcionar. Voy a cobrar la venganza de mi madre. Voy a acabar con esa niñita Alexandra, voy a destruirla hasta que su padre le implore compasión a mi madre.

El grupo Anti-Phantom ha funcionado demasiado bien, ahora tengo 5 aliados, incluyendo a mi buen amigo Cristian. En tan solo unos días, mi plan de hacer sufrir a los Phantom va a ponerse en marcha.

Alex.

Desde que llegue a casa, eh estado en mi habitación, sentada junto a la ventana, escuchando algo de Linkin Park, y mirando las fotos de Gabriel en mi computadora. Cielos, este chico me encanta, aunque mi hermano se la viva dudando de él. Gabriel es el chico perfecto.

Mi padre nos llamo a mí y a Liam desde la sala para bajar. Entonces comencé a tener cientos de dudas. (¿Y si se enteró de lo de la escuela?, pero, él dijo que podríamos usar nuestros poderes, no entiendo cuál sería el problema.) Nerviosa cerré mi laptop y camine hasta la puerta, al salir, me encontré con mi hermano en el pasillo, me miro igual nervioso y sonrió, luego ambos bajamos por las escaleras.

No sabía que pensar o como sentirme. Al entrar a la sala, pude ver a toda mi familia reunida. Mis padres, mis abuelos Jack y Madie, mis tíos Jazz, Ben y Danielle, al igual que mis primas, también estaba el mejor amigo de mis padres, Tucker, junto a su esposa Valerie y mis dos amigos Jacob y Trina.

Todos estaban sentados en la sala, cuando nos vieron, solo sonrieron.

El misterio me estaba matando.

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunte con preocupación.

-Verán mis pequeños, me entere de lo que paso hoy en la escuela- respondió mi papá, pero no logro descubrir se está molesto o contento.

-Papá..., nosotros...- esta vez Liam comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

Mi padre se acercó a él. Lo que hizo que Liam se pusiera más nervioso. Cuando papá puso su mano derecha sobre su hombro y le sonrió, todas mis preocupaciones desaparecieron.

Papá me hizo una señal para acercarme a ellos. Obedecí, y enseguida él puso su otra mano sobre mi hombro también.

-Estoy orgulloso de ustedes hijos- Nuestros ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa al escuchar eso, los dos nos abrazamos fuertemente de él. Habíamos deseado este momento desde hace años.

Mamá se acercó lentamente para abrazarse a nosotros también.

-Oh mis pequeños, están creciendo- dijo mi mama mientras acariciaba nuestro cabello.

Después de lo que pareciese horas. Nos separamos. El amigo de mi papa se aclaró la garganta.

-Bueno Alex y Liam, sé que deben estarse preguntando que hacemos todos aquí- Mi hermano y yo asentimos.

-Bien, la razón es que, ahora, que ustedes, saben usar sus poderes, y que han salvado a sus compañeros de escuela, nos han dejado muy en claro que están listos- los dos nos miramos con confusión. –Están listos para ser parte del próximo equipo Phantom- Continuo. Los dos nos quedamos con la boca abierta al escuchar esto.

Mi padre, quien estaba detrás de nosotros hablo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con eso- nos miró y sonrió – Siempre y cuando recuerden el trato que ustedes y yo hicimos- Nos costó algunos segundos comprender a que se refería, pero ahora sabemos que habla sobre las "batallas peligrosas".

Ambos asentimos y ahora nuestra atención está sobre la caja de metal que el señor Foley ha puesto sobre la mesa de café frente a él. Antes de que la abriera, mi padre interrumpió.

-Antes que continúes Tuck, quiero decir algo. Quiero que sepan que si les pedí que trajeran a sus hijos fue por una razón. Verán, me gustaría, claro con su permiso que, todos ellos formaran parte del próximo equipo Phantom- Mis tías lo veían con sorpresa, pero después de algunos minutos de silencio, ellas aceptaron.

Mis primas estaban felices, ambas estaban abrazando a sus madres, al igual que mis amigos Jacob y Trina con sus padres. Luego trina corrió a abrazar a mi papá, no sé qué pasa, pero cuando vi, sentí que mi estómago se estrujaba, no podía sentirme celosa de mi prima ¿o sí? Ahora Jean había corrido a abrazarlo, saque de mi cabeza esos absurdos pensamientos y suspire, mire a mi hermano que estaba muy feliz, cruzado de brazos. Le di un juguetón golpecillo en el brazo y el solo rio a lo bajo.

El señor Foley llamo nuevamente nuestra atención, nos llenamos de emoción cuando vimos lo que había en aquella caja de metal. Había varias insignias, como las que usan ellos para identificarse como el equipo Phantom. Nos entregaron una a cada uno de nosotros diciendo algunas de nuestras aptitudes y cualidades.

-Alex, Liam y Jean, Los tres tienen poderes fantasmas, úsenlos siempre para el bien.-

-Fanny, tu eres la más ingeniosa, tendrás buenos planes e ideas que aportar a este equipo-

-Trina y Jacob, los dos son muy buenos con el uso de armas, así que son muy esenciales aquí.-

Todos agradecimos cordialmente con mucha alegría.

Es oficial, ahora somos un equipo.

 _ **En la guarida de Vlad.**_

Dan.

-¿Hasta cuándo, cabeza de queso?, Han pasado más de dos semanas, y tu supuesto plan no ha tenido comienzo, estoy harto de esperar…- Hable con bastante furia, ya no puedo seguir un día más encerrado en esta cueva.

-Pronto Dan, pero primero debo asegurarme que mi formula va a funcionar correctamente.- Contesto Master sumido entre todos sus instrumentos de laboratorios.

-Llevas días trabajando con eso, por lo menos puedes decirme, ¿de que va a servir esa poción que estás haciendo?-

Vlad despego la mirada de su trabajo y me miró fijamente.

-¿Estas curioso Dan? ¿O dudas de mi intelecto?-

-Adivina…- respondí sarcástico.

-Bien te diré- Tomo él tuvo que contenía su poción con su mano y me lo mostro, era un líquido de color amarillo.

–Esto es mi Borra memoria, y como su nombre lo dice, además de borrar la memoria, es capaz de insertar tanta maldad en tu torrente sanguíneo en cuestión de segundos- Lo mire sorprendido, ¿eso realmente funciona?

-Es para el hijo o hija de Phantom ¿no?-

-En realidad, Dan, la muchachita no me interesa, a quien realmente quiero es al chico. Borrar su memoria, implantar recuerdos falsos, para que el piense que soy su padre, llenarlo de maldad y de odio hacia Daniel para que así Daniel se sienta completamente derrotado en manos de su hijo, va a implorar que se lo regresemos, y entonces tendremos la venganza que tanto hemos buscado- Ahora comprendía su retorcido plan y aunque dudaba un poco de su efectividad, lo acepte y reí maliciosamente al igual que él.

Danny.

Me desperté sudando y agitado. Había tenido una pesadilla. Mis latidos y respiración eran rápidos, me senté hacia un lado de la cama, tratando de tranquilizarme, pero a la vez tratando de recordar todas esas confusas imágenes que había visto en mi pesadilla. Había sangre, sangre humana, mis manos estaban bañadas con esa sangre. Escuchaba gritos y llantos, pero no podía distinguir las voces; la imagen cambio, y ahora estaba parado frente a una caja fúnebre, y cuando estaba a punto de ver quien estaba dentro, sentí que algo desgarraba mi pecho, una especie de garra o espada, pero no había nadie. Cuando volví mi vista a aquella caja, ya no estaba, lo único que veía era a mis hijos, los dos estaban llorando y me miraban con enojo. ¿Por qué? Cuando me acerque a ellos, todo se volvió negro, sentí algo golpearme la espalda, haciendo arrodillarme, y luego sentí como algo filoso se clavaba en las palmas de mis manos, cuando pude ver lo que era, comencé a entrar en pánico. Era una de las insignias que había dado a mis hijos, estaba rota y algunos pedazos estaban esparcidos por todos lados, muchos estaban cubiertos con sangre, sangre mitad fantasma, era imposible que toda fuese mía, y entonces en medio de la oscuridad escuche los gritos desesperados de Alex. Eso, fue lo que me hizo despertar.

Puse mi cabeza entre mis manos entre la angustia, sabía que Alex y Liam están bien pero tan solo recordar, hacía que me doliera la cabeza.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando las delicada mano de mi esposa rozo mi espalda, voltee a mirarla, tenía los ojos entre abiertos. Cuando me vio mejor, abrió los ojos con preocupación y se sentó con rapidez en la cama.

-¿Qué pasa Danny? Era obvio que iba a reaccionar así, estoy pálido, sudando y con la respiración agitada.

-Yo… solo tuve una pesadilla…- trate de tranquilizarla tomando su mano entre las mías.

-¿Y fue tan mala?- pregunto curiosa.

-Bueno, estaba Alex y Liam- Solté un suspiro.

La mano de Sam entre las mías me apretó con fuerza, ella me regalo una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Por qué sonreía?

-Danny, es normal que sueñes cosas así, estas preocupado por ellos, esto es algo completamente nuevo para ellos, pero tranquilo, son unos chicos muy listos y fuertes, van a estar bien.- Sam trato de tranquilizarme, y a ciencia cierta creo que talvez tiene un poco de razón.

Me levante y fui al baño para mojarme la cara. Después regrese a la cama y trate de dormir de nuevo, por suerte no me costó trabajo hacerlo, no volví a tener esa pesadilla.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Liam.

Al llegar a la escuela, todos nos hicieron sentir como los chicos nuevos, Nos miraban con sorpresa y otros más se acercaban para pedir un autógrafo o una foto. No lo entiendo, fue solo un fantasma pequeño, no es como que hubiésemos salvado al mundo o algo así.

Los chicos populares, como nuestro primer día en Casper High, nos pidieron unirnos a su grupo; pero nuevamente mi hermana y yo nos negamos.

Varias chicas comenzaron a coquetearme y a pedirme citas, yo me negué, ya que para mí, existe una sola chica, aunque ella no lo sabe.

Fue un día bastante atareado, lo único que quería era llegar a casa, y dormir. Al salir de la escuela Alex me dijo que iría con Trina a comer pizza, aprobé su decisión y me despedí de ellas antes de caminar hasta casa.

Alex.

No quise mencionarle a mi hermano, que además de salir con trina, saldría con Gabriel, si lo hubiese hecho, seguro el estaría ahora aquí, pegado a mí, como goma de mascar. Sentada junto a mi amiga trina y frente al chico más guapo del mundo, charlábamos sobre cualquier cosa. Después el teléfono de Trina sonó, y cuando colgó a la llamada ella dijo que tenía que irse. Al principio me sentí nerviosa, me quedaría a solas con el chico que me gusta, y no sé si podré afrontar eso.

Trina se despidió de nosotros y se fue, dejándome sola con Gabriel. Comencé a sentir mis mejillas enrojecer, no sabía que decir, el solo estaba ahí, mirándome, con esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

-Así que…- El comenzó con la charla. – Tú y tu hermano tienen poderes fantasma ¿eh?- me sorprendió que decidiera hablar de eso.

-Si bueno, am, después de tenerlos bloqueados por 14 años, pues es bueno ahora sentirse completo – respondí al instante. Él tenía una sonrisa coqueta en su rostro.

-Debe ser genial tener poderes ¿no?-

-Bueno, si, en realidad si- le di una sonrisa.

-Sabes Alex, eres una chica muy linda- enrojecí cuando el puso su mano sobre la mía. –Hablare sin rodeos, me gustas.- Esto era todo, sentía todo mi interior derretirse ante lo que escuche.

-Yo pienso y siento lo mismo Gabriel- Dije nerviosa.

Su sonrisa se extendió más, me quede estática cuando se acercó a mí y me beso en los labios, luego de unos segundos de impresión, correspondí a su beso. Mi primer beso, sentía que estaba entre las nubes, sus labios se sentían dulces, y el beso se sentía algo desesperado, pero nada evito que no lo disfrutara.

Cuando nos separamos, Gabriel me miro, sonrió, acaricio mi mejilla y me dijo –tengo que irme, pero te veo mañana en la escuela, ¿está bien preciosa?- asentí con la cabeza, tomo su chaqueta del respaldo de la silla y salió.

Me quede quieta por varios segundos hasta que una voz conocida me llamo por mi nombre. Karim. Lo mire con sorpresa.

-Tu…, tu… ¿me viste?- pregunte rápidamente.

-Bueno, recién entre y te vi sentada, parecías tan sumida en tus pensamientos, que de primer instante no te llame, pero ya pedí mi helado, y estoy esperando por él, y por eso me acerque a saludar.- Karim hablo con ligero nerviosismo ¿pero porque está nervioso?, los últimos meses, cada que habla conmigo se pone así, no lo entiendo.

-Está bien, yo, estaba aquí con Trina, pero ella tuvo que irse, y me quede un poco más de tiempo aquí.- Me alegra que no me haya visto besarme con Gabriel.

-¿Puedo sentarme?, ¿al menos hasta que me llamen para ir por mi helado?- Pregunto señalando la silla en la que anteriormente Gabriel estaba sentado.

-Claro- Respondí ocultando mi sonrojar ante el recuerdo.

-Liam me conto, que tu padre y su equipo les dieron la llamada oficial a ser el próximo equipo Phantom, eso es maravilloso- Lucia bastante emocionado, a él siempre le ha gustado todo lo referido a fantasmas o mitad fantasma, y más aún todo lo relacionado al héroe mundial Danny Phantom.

Recuerdo el día que nos conocimos, fue en primaria, él estaba en problemas, a manos de los abusones de 6 grado, mi hermano y yo fuimos quienes los sacamos de aquel embrollo, a veces ser los hijos de una celebridad tiene sus ventajas.

Lo llamaron para ir por su helado, se levantó feliz, se despidió de mí, cuando me dio la mano, note que estaba sudando y temblando. Es divertido.

-Tengo que irme, nos vemos mañana en la escuela Alex.- dijo mientras caminaba hasta el despachador.

-Bien, te veo mañana.-

Tomo su helado y se fue, yo solo me quede unos minutos más, después me fui a mi casa. No podía esperar a que fuese mañana.

Gabriel.

(El primer paso, está completo, ya tengo a Alexandra comiendo de la palma de mi mano, mañana va a ser el gran día) sonreí ante mis pensamientos.

 **Al día siguiente.**

Alex.

Salí muy temprano de casa, ni siquiera espere a mi hermano para llegar a la escuela, quería que lo primero que viese fuera a Gabriel, toda la noche estuve ansiosa, esperando este momento.

Al caminar por los pasillos aun vacíos de la escuela, mi sonrisa se expandió, cuando escuche la voz de mi amado Gabriel. Pero mi corazón se hizo pedazos cuando lo vi, caminando con otra chica, dolió mas cuando vi quien era esa chica, Estefanía, mi prima, en quien confiaba tanto, y empeoro aún más cuando lo vi besarme muy alegremente. No pude evitar que unas cuentas lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas. Cuando ellos notaron mi presencia solo pude ver como Gabriel ponía su brazo alrededor de Estefanía, y ella me miraba avergonzada, lo único que pude hacer, fue salir corriendo, choque con algunos chicos que iban entrando, pero no me importo, seguí corriendo, lo único que deseo es alejarme de aquí.

Al llegar a la fuente del parque, no pude aguantarlo más, me arrodille, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y comencé a llorar como una niña desconsolada.

Pasaron varios minutos, pero Salí de mi agonía cuando mi sentido fantasma se activó, no me sentía de ánimos para atrapar fantasmas, pero cuando un pensamiento cruzo por mi cabeza, no lo dude, me transforme y salí en busca de ese fantasma, tenía que descargarme con alguien, y ese alguien iba a ser el fantasma que se atreviese en mi camino.

Mi vista no era clara. Todo era borroso, por haber llorado tanto, pero eso no iba a detenerme.

Al ver lo que pareciese un fantasma, comencé a atacar con tanta furia.

Reaccione cuando comencé a escuchar gritos y murmullos alrededor de mí, entonces entre en pánico, cuando note que a quien había estado golpeando, no era un fantasma, si no, un hombre disfrazado.

Lo solté, y camine hacia atrás, el pobre hombre estaba golpeado y quejándose de dolor.

-Yo…, yo lo siento, yo…, no quería hacer esto.- dije mientras ponía las manos sobre mi rostro.

Suspire y dirigí mi mano hasta aquel hombre, para ayudarlo a levantarse, pero no lo logre, porque mis brazos fueron atados a mi cuerpo con una cuerda que parecía hecha de material anti-ectoplasmico.

Voltee y caí sorprendida de rodillas al ver parado frente a mí, a la persona que hace unos minutos me había roto el corazón. Llevaba una playera blanca con el logotipo "Anti-Phantom", tenía una arma anti fantasmas en las manos, y me miraba con odio, pero sonreía con gran malicia.

No pude decir nada, solo baje mi mirada, no podía creerlo, mi hermano tenía razón.

Cuando levante mi mirada de nuevo, pude ver a una persona más, parada detrás de Gabriel, era una mujer, una mujer mayor, y para mi peor desgracia, yo sabía quién era esa mujer, Paulina Sánchez, la loca enamorada de mi padre, que por muchos años trato de hacerle la vida imposible a mi madre.

-Bien hecho hijo- Dijo mientras abrazaba y besaba la mejilla de Liam. Baje mi cabeza de nuevo.

Ahora lo entiendo. Él es Gabriel Sánchez. Hijo de Paulina Sánchez. Todo se trató de una maldita venganza, una venganza de su madre.

Lo siguiente que pude escuchar fue el sonido de un arma cargándose, sobre mí. Este era mi fin.

Cuando Gabriel estaba a punto de disparar, estaba preparada para recibirlo, pero para mi sorpresa, el disparo nunca llego, cuando mire de nuevo hacia enfrente, lo único que pude ver fue a mi hermano, sobre Gabriel, estaba en su forma humana, propinándole varios golpes, uno tras otro. Liam me había salvado.

Después de varios golpes, Gabriel se defendió, y le propino un golpe a Liam. Gabriel se levantó, tenía varios golpes en el rostro, me miro de nuevo y luego a Liam, y sin decir nada, comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta y se fue junto con su madre.

Liam tenía su mano sobre su mejilla junto a su boca, se acercó a mí y cuando quito su mano de su rostro, pude su labio estaba sangrando ligeramente, me soltó de esas cuerdas y enseguida me lance sobre él y lo abrase con fuerza.

-Lo siento, tenías razón- Comencé a llorar.

Liam solo me abrazo o comenzó a sobar mi espalda.

Seguí abrazada a él, llorando como hace unos minutos, tenía el corazón roto.

Continuara...

 **ESPERO QUE HALLAN DISFRUTADO DE ESTE CAPITULO, QUE TRATE DE HACER MAS LARGO. GRACIAS A LOS QUE ME SIGUEN.**


	6. Chapter 6: Tragedia

**Alex.**

Pasaron varios minutos en los que estuve llorando en los brazos de mi hermano, cuando logre tranquilizarme, me separe un poco de su abrazo, baje mi mirada, no puede verlo a los ojos, me siento tan avergonzada de saber, que él tenía toda la razón.

-¿Te sientes mejor ahora?- me hablo con cariño.

-sí, un poco. Gracias Liam y Perdón.- no encontraba más palabras que decir. Liam me tomo por los brazos en señal de apoyo.

-¿porque estas aquí?, Cuando llegue a la escuela, te busque pero no te encontré, unos chicos me dijeron que te vieron salir rápido de la escuela, entonces me preocupe y salí a buscarte, ¿qué paso Alex?-

Mi mirada seguía abajo, no sabía si decirle todo a Liam; sé que su odio hacia Gabriel, va a crecer aún más; pero lo más sano, es contarle a alguien lo que paso, talvez, él tenga un buen concejo de hermano que darme.

Suspire y levante mi mirada, Liam me miraba con preocupación y con cariño.

-bueno..., ayer, cuando te dije que iría a comer helado con Trina, también fui con Gabriel.- Sentí a mi hermano moverse de incomodidad; no había vuelta atrás, tenía que decirle todo.

-La madre de Trina llamo y ella tuvo que irse, dejándome a solas con Gabriel. Hizo algunas preguntas sobre nuestros poderes fantasma, luego el..., me dijo que yo era una chica muy linda y que le gustaba- mire el rostro de mi hermano, estaba molesto, eso no podía negarse.

-¿y qué más?- pregunto tratando de ocultar su malestar.

-El..., me..., beso en los labios- continúe, y vi sus puños cerrarse con fuerza.

No dije más, espere a que el me pidiera continuar. Lo escuche suspirar. -¿y que paso esta mañana?-

-Yo, salí temprano de casa para encontrarme con él, antes que todos llegaran a la escuela, pero cuando entre a la llegue, lo vi, abrazado de alguien más, luego, en la beso en los labios, frente a mí, y cuando me vio solo se rio, y la abrazo con más fuerza. Entonces salí corriendo de la escuela y llegue hasta aquí, estaba junto a la fuente, desahogándome un poco, pero mi sentido fantasma se activó y yo..., me transforme, estaba dispuesta a desquitarme con ese fantasma. No podía ver bien, mi mirada era borrosa por tantas llorar; además de que me deje llevar por mi enojo. Cuando vi lo que pareciera un fantasma, comencé a golpearlo, pero después de algunos golpes, me di cuenta que no era un fantasma, sino un hombre disfrazado, me disculpe con aquel hombre y cuando iba a ayudarlo a levantarse, Gabriel me atrapo con su cuerda y... Bueno tú ya sabes el resto- Creo que hable demasiado rápido, la cara de mi hermano era de enojo y sorpresa.

-Es obvio, Alex, que Gabriel planeo todo esto- hablo después de unos minutos. Me costó un poco comprender a que se refería; todo esto, ¿parte de un plan?, si puede ser.

-Ese hombre se fue enseguida, no dijo absolutamente nada, estoy seguro de que Gabriel le pago una gran cantidad de dinero por hacer esto, porque, ¿que podría hacer un hombre disfrazado a esta hora de la mañana?- Liam saco sus propias conclusiones, pero había algo que no cuadraba en todo esto.

-Pero, ¿porque mi sentido fantasma se activó?, si no era un fantasma de verdad- lo mire confundida.

-Seguramente tenia algún fantasma pequeño, en su poder, para llamar tu atención.- se levantó de del pasto donde estaba arrodillado junto a mí, y me dio su mano para levantarme con él.

Me levante y suspire, de nuevo Liam tenia razón.

-Vamos, tenemos que regresar a la escuela- Liam tomo mi mochila del suelo y me la entrego.

-Yo, no estoy segura de querer regresar, y verlo ahí- le respondí. El suspiro y me miro con determinacion.

-Seguro que ese idiota, no regreso a la escuela, ahora debe estar en su casa, limpiando su cara- sobo sus puños, y solo sonreí al recordar la paliza que Liam le dio.

-Es lo más probable, pero, alguien sin duda estará ahí- baje mi mirada de nuevo, sentí de nuevo el dolor de la traición, la traición de alguien de mi familia y a quien creía mi amiga.

-¿Dime quien fue?- pregunto sin rodeos, levante mu vista de nuevo y lo mire, sus brazos estaban cruzados.

-Fue..., Estefanía...- mire hacia otra parte, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar ante esto.

Cuando volví mi mirada a él, su cara era de sorpresa e incredulidad.

-Pero, ella..., sabía que Gabriel te gustaba, ¿no?- estaba confundido, eso era notable.

Asentí con la cabeza, luego él se aclaró la garganta.

-Aun así Alex, tenemos que ir a la escuela, y, tienes que afrontar esto. Porque si no estamos en la escuela, y el señor lancer se da cuenta, llamara a nuestros padres, y bueno, ya sabes que eso nos traería grandes problemas.- Me sorprendió escuchar eso, ¿se significa que él va a guardar este secreto por mí?

-No es como que papá no va a enterarse de eso- Liam pareciese haber leído mis pensamientos.

-¿Vas a decirle?- sea cual sea su respuesta tendría que aceptarla, después de que el me salvara de una muerte segura.

-No, por ahora, pero, si papá se entera de esto, por otros medios, bueno, tendré que decirle, y tú también- lo mire en comprensión. Una de las desventajas de tener un papá famoso es, que tu vida siempre es vigilada.

Suspire ante la idea de imaginar lo que pasaría si papa se entera de esto. Camine junto a Liam hacia la escuela. Cuando entramos, todo estaba tranquilo, todos estaban en sus respectivos salones. Nosotros hicimos lo mismo.

Para cuando las clases terminaron, había llegado el momento menos esperado, Al salir de clases me encontré con todos mis amigos, y ahí estaba Estefanía, sonriendo cono si nada hubiese pasado, trate de ignorarla, pero para mí des fortuna, mis amigos son demasiado curiosos; tuve que reunirme con ellos.

Cruce miradas con Estefanía, la muy hipócrita estaba sonriendo, sabía que se estaba burlando de mí, nunca creí que esto pudiese pasar.

-Alex, ¿dónde estuviste esta mañana?, Liam estaba como loco buscándote, tienes un hermano tan sobreprotector.- Jean menciono con cierta diversión, ni ella ni nadie más aquí presente sabía lo que había pasado hace unas horas, solo yo, Liam y Estefanía.

-Yo, solo, olvide algo en casa.- no quería desenmascarar a Estefanía frente a todos, al menos no hasta que ella me explicara lo que paso.

Seguimos charlando por varios minutos, después mis amigos comenzaron a irse uno a uno. Solo quedamos mi hermano, yo, Estefanía y trina.

Cuando trina se despidió, Liam le dijo que la acompañaría a su casa, y que quería hablar con ella. Trina y yo nos lanzamos una mirada cómplice, seguramente Liam le preguntaría sobre lo de ayer.

Trina acepto la decisión de mi hermano y ambos se fueron caminando.

Ahora quedábamos solo yo y Estefanía, ella estaba nerviosa, claro, que debe estarlo.

-Escucha, Alex, yo, no entiendo porque reaccionaste así, yo sé, que Gabriel te gusta- Estefanía comenzó a hablar.

-Ya no...- interrumpí cortante y cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho para seguir escuchando.

-Bien, pero veras, el, anoche, me llamo, y me invito a salir, yo acepte; digo, él es el chico más guapo de todo Casper High.- la mire con irritada.

Ella continúo. - El punto es que, él me pidió ser su novia, esta mañana, antes de que tú llegaras, obviamente y yo acepte. Vamos Alex, lo tuyo es pasadizo, un Crush y ya, un amor que no se logró y punto.- dijo con tanto orgullo.

Es obvio que no sabía lo que había pasado ayer en la tarde, y menos lo que paso después de nuestro desagradable encuentro esta mañana.

Estoy furiosa y decepcionada, no voy a decirle lo que paso, ahora se había convertido en una completa desconocida para mí; no dije nada más, solo moví mi cabeza en señal de negación y decepción, me di la vuelta y comencé a caminar hasta mi casa, la deje ahí parada, con su sonrisa de hipócrita.

 **Vlad.**

Llego la hora, este es el día en que el primer paso de mi plan se ponga en marcha. Voy a dejarle a Daniel, muy en claro, que estoy de regreso, y que estoy sediento de venganza.

Dan va a ser quien comience, se fue bastante entusiasmando por saber que hoy seria en primer golpe.

Las alarmas de Amity Park se activaron.

Que empiece el juego.

Sonreí malvadamente.

 **Liam.**

Llegamos a casa de trina, después de hablar con ella sobre lo de Gabriel, se disculpó por no decirme nada por haber dejado a Alex a solas con Gabriel, termine de contarlo lo que este patán hizo, ella estaba tan decepcionada como yo.

Se despidió de mí, dándome un beso en la mejilla, lo que hizo sonrojarme, ella es tan linda…

Abrió la puerta de su casa, escuchamos las alarmas de Amity Park, los dos nos miramos sorprendidos.

Después nuestros teléfonos comenzaron a sonar. Eran nuestros padres. Solo significaba algo, esto era algo grande.

Ambos respondimos. Nuestros padres hablaban demasiado rápido, solo para decir. -Reúnanse en los laboratorios Fenton, ahora- Colgamos los teléfonos, nos miramos de nuevo, Trina cerró la puerta de su casa y los dos caminamos rápido hasta la casa de mis abuelos.

 **Alex.**

Salí de todos mis pensamientos cuando escuche las alarmas de Amity Park sonar, mi teléfono celular sonó, eran mis padres, me dijeron que fuera a la casa de mis abuelos ahora; me preocupe un poco, seguro que esto era, una de las "Peligrosas Batallas" de las que hablaba mi padre.

Guarde mi teléfono y corrí hasta la casa de mis abuelos. Cuando llegue y entre, me encontré con todos reunidos ahí, el equipo Phantom mayor, y el ahora equipo Phantom jr.

Mis abuelos activaron el escudo fantasma alrededor de su casa, después de verme entrar.

Mire a mi padre sorprendida, el lucia como hace unas semanas, preocupado y con miedo. ¿Sera el villano del que él nos habló el día de nuestro cumpleaños?

-¿Que está pasando?- pregunte a mi padre.

-Es un gran problema, cariño, es, uno de mis más grandes enemigos, a quien hemos buscado por las últimas dos semanas- Liam y yo nos miramos en comprensión.

-¿Podemos saber más acerca de él?- pregunto mi hermano.

Papá miro a mi madre, y ella le hizo señal de que debía decirnos.

Los dos escuchamos con atención.

-Su nombre es, Dan Phantom, y él es un pasado mal futuro malvado mío- Al escuchar eso, mis ojos se abrieron y puse aún más atención, eso era algo nuevo, muy nuevo.

-¿Cómo paso?- pregunte.

Mi padre suspiro. -Es el resultado de tomar malas decisiones. Cuando yo tenía su edad, en un examen muy importante, del cual dependía mi futuro, hice trampa, el señor lancer me descubrió y llamo a mis padres para reunirse con él, en el antiguo restaurante de comida rápida llamado "la hamburguesa apestosa", el lugar estaba destruido debido a una pequeña explosión que se generó durante una de mis peleas fantasma. El punto es, que todos se reunieron ahí, incluyendo a mis mejores amigos y mi hermana. Verán, Resulta que dicho restaurante hacia una salsa especial la cual necesitaba extremos cuidados y no podía sobrecalentarse. Pero después de que el restaurante fue destruido, la salsa quedó expuesta al fuego hirviente que había en las ruinas, entonces cuando alcanzo su temperatura máxima, el lugar exploto, todos murieron. Me quede sin familia ni amigos. El ex amigo de mi padre, Vlad Mater, me adopto, trataba de ayudarme pero todos sus intentos eran fallidos, el dolor seguía ahí. Entonces un día, master decidió sacar todos los sentimientos de mí, pero algo salió mal, y también extrajo mi lado fantasma, el cual estaba lleno de ira y sentimientos negativos. Mi lado fantasma también separo el lado humano de master, y así, ambos fantasmas se fusionaron en uno, convirtiéndose en Dan Phantom.- Ambos estábamos demasiado aturdidos por lo que acabamos de escuchado.

Pero entonces, ¿porque mi padre seguía aquí?

-Afortunadamente, Reloj, el fantasma y amo del tiempo, me dio una segunda oportunidad. Y así fue como cambie mi destino, pero Dan nunca desapareció ya que ahora existe fuera de la línea del tiempo, es por eso que el sigue aquí, estuvo encerrado por 20 años, hasta que escapo, hace varias semanas. Es un fantasma demasiado fuerte y cruel. Es por eso que todos ustedes van a quedarse aquí.-

Ahora sentí cierta molestia crecer en mi interior. ¿Enserio piensa retenernos aquí?, el acaba de decir que Dan es muy poderoso; debió costarle mucho detenerlo antes, es seguro que ahora va a costarle mucho más, es obvio que 20 años le permitieron aumentar sus fuerzas y sus poderes. Podría incluso ser, incontrolable.

-¿Vas a encerrarnos aquí, cuando un gran peligro esta allá afuera?- Liam dijo en voz alta.

-Ya hablamos de esto Liam, no voy a exponerlos a este enorme peligro.- Mi padre frunció el ceño y cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Nosotros sabemos cuidarnos!, ¡necesitas nuestra ayuda!- esta vez yo había hablado lo suficiente fuerte para que todos en la casa nos miraran con atención.

-No voy a discutir esto. Se los dije desde el primer día- Papá comenzaba a parecer irritado. No dijo más y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta, todos los adultos comenzaron a seguirlo, era definitivo que van dejarnos aquí.

-Deja de comportarte como un completo idiota sobreprotector- Grite. Todos me miraron con gran sorpresa. Cubrí mi boca con ambas manos, no puedo creer que haya dicho eso a mi propio padre.

El no dijo nada, bajo su mirada, y luego puso una expresión molesta.

-No podemos dejarlos solo así ¿cierto?- se dirigió a mi abuela maddie.

-¿Estás seguro de eso Danny?- la abuela respondió.

¿De qué diablos están hablando?

Mi padre suspiro. -Demasiado seguro...- Se acercó hasta mí y mi hermano, nos tomó por la muñeca con fuerza. Está bastante enojado.

Nos llevó hasta el laboratorio de los abuelos y ahí nos soltó, detrás de nosotros venia Jacob y Trina, Estefanía y Jean. Junto con sus respectivos padres.

¿Acaso también iban a dejarlos aquí?

Sin decir una sola palabra, mi padre toco varios botones en la computadora y luego, cerro el sistema con una contraseña, los adultos empezaron a subir por las escaleras.

Estefanía corrió hasta ponerse frente a sus padres.

-¿Van a dejarme aquí a mí también? Pero, yo quiero ir con ustedes…- hablo en tono de reproche.

-Hija, esto no es opcional, todos ustedes tienen que quedarse aquí por su propio bien.- Respondió mi tío Ben. Trato de tocar la mejilla de Estefanía, pero ella se alejó bruscamente y cruzo sus brazos.

-No lo entiendo, ¿entonces para que me enseñaste a usar esas armas? Si no ibas a dejarme pelear ¿Para qué nos nombraron el próximo equipo Phantom?- sus padres se miraron el uno al otro, y antes de que pudiesen decir algo, Estefanía se alejó de ellos y les dio la espalda. Ambos suspiraron y continuaron su camino, hasta salir del laboratorio.

El último en salir fue mi padre. Note que iba a dejarnos aquí encerrados, corrí por las escaleras hasta alcanzarlo, pero me fue imposible: el había cerrado la puerta antes de que pudiese decir algo.

Escuche algunos botones y luego la puerta y todo el laboratorio comenzó a irradiar una luz Verde. Intente atravesar la puerta con mis poderes, pero una especie de descarga me hizo dar algunos pasos atrás... La puerta estaba bloqueada, no solo con cerradura, también con energía anti-ectoplasmica.

Gruñí de tanta furia y luego baje de nuevo hasta donde estaban los demás, tenían caras decepcionadas. Todos queríamos ir a esa batalla, no podíamos quedarnos así.

 **Danny.**

Preocupado, molesto y herido. Así es como me siento, nunca pensé que tener dos hijos adolescentes fuera difícil. Sam dice que debo confiar más en ellos, también les preocupa su seguridad, pero ella siempre confía.

Escuchar a Alex decir aquellas palabras, fue como sentir algo atravesarte el pecho, se sentía como..., ¡UN DESGARRE! Como en mi pesadilla. No, no voy a ser persuasivo, ahora existe algo más importante en que enfocarse. Mis hijos están a salvo en el laboratorio Fenton, y yo, tengo que deshacerme de Dan de una vez por todas.

Esto es más grande de lo que pensé, la mayoría de los fantasmas, están aquí, pero, ¿Cómo lograron escapar todos?

Alerte a mi equipo para que estuviese preparado. Todos tenían puestos sus trajes de combate, además de sus respectivas insignias en el frente de sus cinturones.

Mi sentido Fantasma se activó como un loco, demasiados fantasma en un solo lugar. Pero mi atención se centró en el fantasma volando en el medio de esta gran revolución, Dan.

 **Dan.**

Esto era mi mejor momento, la ciudad hecha un caos, lo que siempre desee. Estaba ansioso por cumplir la parte esencial de este maligno plan. Matar a alguien demasiado cercano a Daniel. No a sus hijos o a Samanta, por su puesta, Vlad fue demasiado específico. Benjamín Johnson, el esposo de mi antigua hermana Jazmín, claro que no es una víctima demasiado satisfactoria para mí, pero si será bastante doloroso para Daniel, además de que eso traerá más conflictos para sus hijos y por tanto para él.

Mi sonrisa se extendió cuando lo vi hay, la imagen era tan conmovedora, que me asqueaba. Daniel, con todo su equipo a sus lados, siempre asiéndose el heroico. Es tan patético, cuando pudiese dominar a todo el mundo.

 **Danny.**

Mi vista no podía alejarse de Dan, lucia distinto, ahora parece, más fuerte, ni siquiera sé si podre acabar con él, todos estos años encerrado en ese termo, es seguro que su odio hacia mi creció mucho más.

Fui yo quien decidió dar el primer golpe, era la hora, la batalla ha comenzado.

Dan es mucho más fuerte, al igual que yo, los dos somos realmente grandes contrincantes.

El equipo Phantom estaba alrededor de nosotros, peleando con el resto de los fantasmas, si yo no los tuviera a ellos, no sé qué sería de mí. Jazz era la mente del equipo, Sam era algo así como la razón, Tuck era el genio de la tecnología, Valerie era la fuerza, Danielle, bueno ella es como yo, y Benjamín, bueno, él siempre me ha demostrado ser fuerte también, además de muy astuto con las armas. A pesar de que cuando lo conocí, a mis 18 años, me sentí bastante celoso de que pretendiera a mi hermana, pero él siempre me demostró ser un buen chico, y ahora un buen hombre, siempre respeto mi espacio, y mi relación con mi hermana, creo que eso habla muy bien de él. Con los meses nos hicimos buenos amigos, y cuando él y jazz se casaron, prácticamente pasamos a ser como hermanos.

Un fuerte golpe ectoplasmico me saco de todos mis pensamientos, Dan era demasiado fuerte, pero debo reconocer que ahora los dos lucimos bastante exhaustos.

Me alegra tanto que Alex y Liam no estén aquí.

 **Alex.**

Pensé algún plan por varios minutos, daba vueltas y vueltas por todo el laboratorio, todos me seguían con la mirada, pero nadie era capaz de decirme algo. Después de varios intentos, se me ocurrió algo.

-¡Tengo un plan!- grite emocionada, todos me miraron con sorpresa.

-Jacob, tu eres demasiado bueno con lo tecnológico, como tu padre, ¿puedes entrar a la computadora, desactivar los campos de fuerza anti-ectoplasmicos y así sacarnos de aquí?- Jacob me miro dudoso, dio un vistazo rápido a Trina.

\- no, estoy muy seguro de esto Alex, estaríamos rompiendo una regla-

-Debes estar bromeando, ¿todos estos años entrenándote para pelear con fantasmas para esto?- mire a mi amigo con el ceño fruncido, cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, después le di una mirada ligeramente amenazante.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, no quiero quedarme aquí.-

-¿Que dicen?, ¿quieren vivir nuestra primera batalla fantasma?- esta vez me dirigí a todos, sus rostros, al principio estaban llenos de dudas, se miraron unos a otros, pero después todos sonrieron al mismo tiempo, lo que me hizo pensar, que están de acuerdo.

 **Liam.**

Romper las reglas, para salir a pelear contra fantasmas, bueno, debo admitir que la idea me agrada. Esta vez mi hermana fue demasiado astuta.

Jacob ah estado trabajando en la computadora del laboratorio por varios minutos, Estefanía, solo permanece alejada de todos, y especialmente de Alex, después de que le lanzara una mirada demasiado molesta, no puedo creer que le haya hecho eso a alguien de su misma sangre.

Un ruido se escuchó alrededor de todo el lugar, la luz verde que irradiaba el laboratorio, estaba desapareciendo.

Lo lograron.

La cerradura de la puerta hizo un estruendo, la cerradura estaba abierta.

Salimos corriendo del laboratorio, Trina, Jacob y Estefanía, tomaron sus armas, al salir de los laboratorios Fenton, y cruzar el escudo anti-fantasmas, Alex, Jean y yo nos transformamos en fantasmas.

 **Estefanía.**

No me siento muy cómoda estando con todos ellos juntos, el tiempo encerrado hay, solo pude sentirme incomoda, todos me veían de una manera amenazante. No sé porque diablos reaccionan así. Alexandra, prefirió hacerse la niñita tímida, y perdió su oportunidad. Yo no iba a hacer lo mismo. Y menos con un chico tan guapo como Gabriel.

No sé porque todos están tan molestos.

Salí de mis pensamientos cuando llegamos al lugar de batalla, había un gran desastre, fantasmas por todas partes, mis padres y el resto del equipo Phantom lucían agotados.

Mi tío Danny, estaba en el medio de toda esta batalla, peleando con un fantasma, que lucía bastante poderoso. Ese debe ser Dan. De un fuerte golpe mi tío Danny termino en el suelo, Dan lo tenía acorralado, tomándolo por el cuello.

Nadie había notado nuestra presencia. Pero no dude en tomar mi arma, cuando un fantasma se acercó a mí, por mala suerte el arma se escuchó demasiado fuerte.

Todos nos miraron. Esto no podría ser bueno. El rostro de mi tío Danny palideció. Dan se dio cuenta de eso y con una sola descarga, que paso por todo su cuerpo, mi tío quedo demasiado débil.

Ahora Dan se acercaba amenazante hasta mí, no pude hacer nada, estaba en shock, nunca había visto un fantasma tan fuerte. Tenía una espada extraña en su mano, no quiere matarme ¿o sí?, cuando lo sentí más y más cerca, no podía moverme, mis pies se sentían pegados al suelo, mis ojos se cerraron tan fuerte, cuando sentí que encajaría esa espada en mí.

El dolor nunca llego, pensé que podría estar muerta ahora.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Solo para ver la imagen más horrible de mi vida.

Mi padre, estaba de rodillas frente a mí, la punta de una espada ensangrentada salía por su pecho, sus ojos estaban cerrados. Podía escucharlo aun respirar, el iba a estar bien eso pensé.

Hasta que la espada salió de él, y después volvió a ser encajada.

Esta vez, mi padre, dejo de respirar. Su corazón ya no latía.

Esta muerto. Dan lo ha matado.

Mis ojos empezaron a inundarse de lágrimas, mire a Dan quien seguía detrás de mi padre, tenía una sonrisa burlona, mis ojos, vieron hacia otro lado, mi tío Danny se estaba levantando del suelo con bastante dificultad. Estaba pálido, parecía estar en estado de shock, al igual que todos aquí.

Alex y Liam, volaron hasta donde estaba su papá, pero el, parecía bastante angustiado, hizo señal para que ambos se detuvieran.

Dan los miro inmediatamente. Los dos retrocedieron con temor. Al verlos, Dan comenzó a reír bastante fuerte. Después el, miro de nuevo a mi tío Danny. Estaba costándole bastante trabajo seguir de pie.

-No ahora, Daniel, A tus niñitos, les tocara pronto. Disfruta, mientras puedas…- Al decir lo último, Dan se esfumo.

 **Liam.**

El resto de los fantasmas, se esfumaron al igual que Dan. A nuestro alrededor había algunos destrozos. Pero mi atención estaba más fija a mi Padre.

Estaba bastante débil, tenía varios golpes y rasguños, pero eso no evito que el corriera lo más pronto, a la escena más horrible y dolorosa nunca vista.

Mi tío Ben, estaba tirado sobre el duro pavimento, en el medio de un gran charco de sangre.

Estefanía estaba arrodillada, frente a él. Pero estaba en estado de Shock, no podía moverse, solo se quedó ahí, observando, Lagrimas salían de sus ojos. Y su respiración había aumentado drásticamente.

No voy a negarlo, Esto a mí también me duele, duele bastante, podía sentir esa espada atravesarme a mí mismo; el tío Ben, siempre fue el mejor tío del universo, muchas veces nos ayudó con tareas complicadas, además de que él siempre nos hablaba sobre la tecnología anti-fantasmas, era algo así como el mejor amigo de papá, y también el nuestro.

Comenzaron a salirme lágrimas, cuando empecé a recordar todos los buenos momentos con el tío ben.

Alex, se había agarrado fuertemente de mi brazo. La mire. Y pude ver sus ojos llenos de lágrimas también. Su mirada estaba sobre mi Padre.

Estaba arrodillado, había tomado al tío Ben, en sus brazos. Reviso su pulso, con la esperanza de que el siguiera con vida.

Pero no era así…

Alex y yo volvimos a nuestra forma humana, caminamos lentamente hasta donde estaba papá. Todos hicieron lo mismo.

Al estar tan cerca. Note que la respiración de mi papá estaba bastante acelerada. Sus manos ahora estaban llenas de sangre. Su cuerpo comenzó a moverse, parecía que estuvieran dándole pequeñas convulsiones, pero en realidad, él estaba llorando.

Ahora mi tía Jazz, estaba junto a Estefanía, abrazándola fuerte, las dos estaban llorando a gritos.

Mi mamá. Junto a lis señores Foley y mi tía Dani- Los cuatro tenían la cabeza baja, también estaban llorando.

Trina y Jacob, estaban bastante sorprendidos.

¿Quién iba a imaginarse esto?

Tome un respiro. Quería reconfortar a mi padre, sé que esto está doliendo bastante.

Di unos pasos más y lo llame…

Levanto su mirada, y vi, lo que no creí posible.

Detrás de la tristeza y el dolor.

Estaba furioso, y no solo con Dan.

Lo note apretar sus dientes, y di dos pasos así atrás, por puro instinto.

-¿Por qué? ¡¿Por qué?!, PORQUE LIAM Y ALEXANDRA FENTON, PORQUE TENIAN QUE DESOBEDECERME, SI USTEDES NO HABRIAN VEMIDO, ESTO NO HUBIESE PASADO- grito con tanto coraje.

Solo pude retroceder más, hasta quedar a un lado de mi hermana, los dos estábamos bastante sorprendidos, nunca, nunca, lo habíamos visto así.

-No…, nosotros…, solo…, queríamos…, ayudar.- Tartamudee en respuesta.

-Ayudarían más, si dejaran de portarse como un par de niñitos malcriados- Sus puños se cerraron, sus ojos irradiaron un verde aún más fuerte.

El pecho me dolía, sentía algo estrujarme, me costaba trabajo pasar saliva.

Alex, parecía sentirse de igual manera que yo.

Nuevas lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

Este no era el momento, talvez tiene razón, hemos sido bastante malcriados.

Ni mi hermana, ni yo, fuimos capaces de decir una sola palabra.

Ambos solo salimos corriendo de ahí…

Esto estaba doliendo bastante.

CONTINUARA.


	7. Chapter 7:Represalias

_Represalias_

 **SAM.**

 _No sé, que puedo hacer, me siento tan desconcertada, y triste, muy triste. Benjamín, siempre fue un gran hombre y un gran amigo, desde que nos conocimos siempre fue honesto y sencillo. Creo que eso fue lo que hizo a Jazz, enamorarse de él. Recuerdo la infinidad de veces que Danny se ponía celoso de él. Inclusive en un momento, el creyó, que Ben me pretendía. Pero todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando, Ben le pidió matrimonio a Jazz. Por su puesto que al principio Danny no lo acepto, pero Jazz no dio paso atrás. Con el pasar de los meses, Danny conocía mejor a Ben, y ambos se convirtieron en muy buenos amigos, recuerdo que antes de que nacieran nuestros hijos, ellos solían reunirse muy seguido, muchas veces, desee que esos días volvieran._

 _Pero nuestros enemigos fantasmas siempre llegan para oscurecer nuestros días. El día que mis hijos nacieron, y Vlad quiso raptarlos, Danny los salvo, pero, desde aquel día, Danny cambio, dejo de ser el hombre tranquilo y despreocupado, para convertirse en uno lleno de temores, sé que siempre ha sido sobreprotector, sé que quiere siempre el bien para su familia, pero yo, soy de las personas que creen que a veces está bien tomar los riesgos._

 _Alex y Liam, son un par de muchachos, demasiado inteligentes, eso ni dudarlo, y no solo en la escuela, también ante la vida, me sorprende incluso, que sean tan fuertes, ante el hecho de ver pocas veces a su padre._

 _Infinitas veces eh hablado con Danny sobre ello, y sé que, no es porque el así lo quiere, realmente, las cosas han estado bastante difíciles para Danny los últimos años, sé que el ama a nuestros hijos tanto como yo, y sé que le duele casi no verlos. Pero él tiene muy en claro, que una parte de su vida, ya no le pertenece, desde aquel día, en que decidió, usar sus poderes fantasma para el bien, para proteger a su familia y a su ciudad._

 _La muerte de Ben, ha sido sin duda, algo que hare tener a Danny mucho más alerta._

 _No voy a negar, que mi cuerpo se llenó de miedo, cuando Dan lanzo una amenaza a Danny sobre nuestros hijos. Sé que ahora, con muchas más razones, Danny va a protegerlos aún más. Y aunque a veces sus decisiones no son las correctas, no puedo contradecirlo, cuando se, que su vida pende de un hilo, ahora. Solo me queda apoyarlo, y protegerlos._

 _Alex y Liam no han dicho ni una sola palabra desde aquel día, sus rostros se ven tristes, no puedo saber si es por la muerte de su tío, o por las palabras de su padre._

 _Eh tratado de reconfortar a los tres, pero me es imposible, nadie quiere hablar de ese día. Se siente como si mi familia se estuviera deshaciendo, y eso no puedo permitirlo. Tengo que encontrar una solución._

Sentada sobre la cama de mi habitación y con mi mirada fija en la ventana, escucho la puerta del baño abrirse, mi vista ahora se posó sobre mi esposo, lucia pálido, sus ojos hinchados y unas profundas ojeras se marcaban bajo sus ojos, esto ha estado doliéndole mucho.

Le di una pequeña sonrisa, y él me correspondió.

La hora del entierro de Ben, había llegado.

Me levante de la cama y camine hasta Danny, acaricie su mejilla con mi mano y le dio otra sonrisa llena de ternura, cerro sus ojos y lo escuche suspirar muy profundamente.

Han sido días tan agobiantes.

-Vamos, llamare a los niños- mencione después de alejarme unos pasos de Danny, el asintió y se dirigió hasta el closet, para terminar de arreglarse.

Salí de la habitación, y me dirigí a la habitación de Alex. Toque dos veces, y entre al escuchar un ligero –Adelante-.

Alex, estaba sentada frente a su tocador, mirándose al espejo, pero parecía que su mirada estaba más lejos. Ella estaba usando un vestido negro, su cabello está amarrado en una coleta y su cara, seguía siendo la misma que todos estos días.

Aparto su mirada del espejo, para verme.

-Hola mamá- Su voz se escuchaba tan quebrada, como si en cualquier momento fuera a derrumbarse a llorar.

Le brinde una ligera sonrisa tierna, y camine hacia ella, su vista estaba de nuevo sobre su espejo, la tome de los hombros, ella me miro parada detrás de ella. La mire con preocupación, sus ojos reflejaban más dolor del que debería, pero aún más, sabía que ella, estaba guardando algo. Algo que la estaba torturando por dentro.

Apreté con delicadeza sus hombros, lo que hizo que ella se volteara hacia mí. La solté de los hombros, se volteó por completo para quedar frente a mí, aun sentada y con la cabeza hacia abajo, me puse en canclillas frente a ella, Tome sus manos entre las mías, sus manos estaban húmedas. Levante su cara con dulzura para que ella pudiera mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Qué pasa cariño?- Pregunte con delicadeza.

Escuche un profundo suspiro, su boca se abrió un poco, pero, cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, Liam entro bruscamente a la recamara. Las dos volteamos a mirarlo, él nos miró apenado.

-Lo siento, yo solo, quería saber si Alex estaba lista, no sabía, que estabas aquí mamá- respondió algo tímido.

-Está bien cariño- mire a Alex de nuevo y ella hizo lo mismo, sonreí. –Hablaremos luego ¿está bien?- su mirada bajo de nuevo y asintió con la cabeza. Acaricie su hombro con cariño. –Es tarde, tenemos que irnos ahora, su padre debe estar esperándonos- Me levante y me aproxime a Liam. Toque su barbilla y le sonríe. Su mirada tan adorable, a pesar de lucir triste, estaba usando una camisa y pantalón negros. –Siempre tan guapos, mis pequeños- Liam sonrió y se ruborizo ligeramente.

Camine hasta la puerta y voltee a mirarlos de nuevo. –No tarden, ¿de acuerdo?

-Si mamá- respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí hasta la sala.

 **DANNY.**

 _No logro sentirme tranquilo, tantas cosas han pasado en tan poco tiempo, me estoy convirtiendo en un saco de pánico y miedo._

 _No quiero que esto afecte a mi familia, pero, nunca creí que fuese tan difícil tener hijos adolescentes, sé que ellos son buenos chicos, pero no puedo evitar que sean a veces rebeldes. Muchas veces eh llegado a pensar que todo es mi culpa, si yo pasara más tiempo con ellos, talvez las cosas serían diferentes. Desearía volver el tiempo atrás, a donde me convertí en un hombre lleno de dudas y temores, y cambiar las cosas, disfrutar más de los 14 años de vida de mis hijos. Pero se, que aunque así fuera, siempre habrán sombras que arruinen los momentos._

 _No he podido decir una sola palabra desde aquel día, en que Ben, mi cuñado, mi mejor admirados, y mi gran amigo, fue asesinado tan cruelmente._

 _Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas al recordarlo, un nudo en mi garganta se forma cada vez que lo recuerdo._

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando escucho a alguien bajar por las escaleras, mi bella esposa, mi Sam, una de mis tres razones de vivir.

Una sonrisa tranquila dibujada en su rostro, me acerco hasta ella, acaricio su cabello con ambas manos, solo para acércame a ella y darle un tierno beso, ¿Qué haría yo, sin esta hermosa mujer?

Después de algunos segundos, los dos nos separamos, y luego escuche algunos pasos más por las escaleras.

Alex y Liam, estaban parados frente a nosotros, no pude evitar sonreírles. Los amo tanto.

Doy todo, por siempre tenerlos a mi lado.

Abrase a mi Sam por los hombros.

-Vamos, tenemos que irnos- Mencione. Alex y Liam fueron los primeros en caminar hacia la puerta. Al pasar junto a mí, no pude evitar acariciar sus cabezas con mi mano libre. Escuche a los dos reír muy bajo. Procedí a caminar detrás de ellos junto a Sam.

Al llegar al Cementerio, y encontrarme con mi familia, amigos, y conocidos, todo se sentía tan triste y desolador. Nadie mencionaba ni una sola palabra, creo que nadie era capaz de hablar más, sobre lo que ocurrió.

Solo podía escuchar llantos.

El entierro procedió, sentía que me ahogaba en las lágrimas que ya no quería derramar.

Tengo que ser fuerte, por mi hermana, mi sobrina, y toda mi familia.

Al terminar el entierro, la gente comenzó a irse uno a uno, no sin antes dar sus condolencias a mi hermana.

Cuando quedamos solo la familia y mis buenos amigos. Me acerque a mi hermana, ella me abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias Danny- correspondí a su abrazo, y di un profundo suspiro. No hallaba las palabras para lograr reconfortarla

Los dos nos apartamos y puse mi mano sobre su hombro, en señal de apoyo, ella me sonrió débilmente.

Después sentí otros brazos rodearme, Estefanía.

Correspondí a su abrazo, y acaricie su cabello, podía escucharla llorar.

Luego, sentí algo raro, dentro de mi ser, creo era mi instinto. Mis ojos fueron en dirección de mis hijos, que estaban algunos metros lejos de mí, Alex estaba cruzada de brazos, su mirada estaba sobre mi abrazando a Estefanía, lucia molesta, ¿Por qué?, Liam la miraba con preocupación, mientras la tomaba por el brazo, para llamar su atención.

Estefanía soltó su agarre, y vio hacia la misma dirección que yo, entonces me soltó bruscamente, se aclaró la garganta, limpio sus lágrimas, y camino hasta donde estaba su abuela.

Ante esto, Alex abrió los ojos en sorpresa, noto que yo estaba mirándola confundido.

Su mirada bajo y Liam me miro a mi.

Hice un gesto en forma de pregunta para que me digiera que pasaba.

Pero en respuesta el solo levanto los hombros, negando saber algo.

Mi mirada después, se dirigió hasta Sam, ella parecía tener las mismas dudas que yo.

No dije nada al respecto. Todos comenzamos a caminar hacia la salida.

Al salir, me encontré con lo más tormentoso de mi vida como héroe.

Varios reporteros se habían dado a la tarea de reunirse aquí, para hacer las miles de preguntas que siempre hacían. Pero es que ¿no saben respetar el dolor ajeno?

Muchos reporteros hicieron preguntas sobre la muerte de Ben, y aunque no quisiera, tenía que responderlas. Y cuando creí que el tormento terminaría, mi atención se puso sobe el reportero que menciono algo de lo que yo no estaba enterado.

-Daniel Fenton, ¿qué puede decirnos sobre los arrebatos de sus hijos?- me mente no lograba entender la pregunta.

-¿De qué está hablando?- Pregunte desconcertado. Mire a mis hijos que estaban a un lado de Sam, los dos estaban bastante sorprendidos. Mi mirada fue de nuevo hacia aquel reportero.

-Hablo, de lo sucedido en el parque de Amity, la mañana del día del ataque de Dan Phantom.- Seguía sin entender, sin duda había algo, de lo que no estaba enterado.

-No… no, entiendo a qué se refiere- Trate de lucir tranquilo.

-Su hija, golpeo a un humano usando sus poderes fantasma, y cuando un nuevo grupo anti fantasmas la detuvo, su hijo se abalanzo sobre el jefe de dicho grupo, y también lo golpeo, aunque claro, él no era un fantasma. La cosa es, que ellos hicieron algo, que usted juro, no hacían los mitad fantasma.- No podía creer, mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa al escuchar eso, sabía que Alex y Liam escondían algo, pero no podía descifrarlo.

Luego comencé a recordar lo sucedido ese día, cuando Liam llego a los laboratorios Fenton, él tenía un golpe junto a los labias, estuve a punto de preguntar, pero luego Alex llego, y me centre en contarles sobre Dan, y me olvide por completo de eso.

Los mire a los dos, ahora estaban preocupados y nerviosos, no querían ni mirarme, eso me hizo sospechar, que lo que el reportero dijo, es verdad.

Ahora estaba sintiendo mucha molestia. De nuevo mi mirada fue sobre el reportero, di un suspiro, tratando de tranquilizarme.

-Yo, no, estaba enterado de eso, No sabía nada al respecto, pero, les aseguro, que, eso no volverá a suceder. Soy un hombre de palabra.- El reportero asintió y luego apago su micrófono, todos ellos comenzaron a alejarse.

Mi atención se fue frenéticamente hacia Alex y Liam.

-¿Qué ustedes hicieron que?- Sus respiraciones estaban agitadas.

Sam que estaba a un lado de ellos, tenía ambos brazos, sobre su cadera, también lucia molesta.

-Nos…, nosotros…, pode…mos, explicar…lo- Respondieron al mismo tiempo, bastante temerosos.

-Eso es todo…, no quiero escuchar nada, no hay explicaciones o excusas para lo que hicieron…- respondí furioso.

-Ustedes dos, jovencitos, van a estar castigados por mucho tiempo- Sam continuo.

-Además, de que no podrán usar sus poderes fantasma, de nuevo, hasta que yo lo decida- Me aproxime hasta ellos, amenazante. Los dos dieron varios pasos atrás.

-Pe… pero…- Alex trato de hablar, pero la interrumpí.

-No quiero escuchar ni una sola palabra más Alexandra Fenton- Esta vez había gritado lo suficientemente fuerte, para llamar la atención de los que estaban cerca.

Sam se acercó a mí y trato de tranquilizarme poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro.

-Sera mejor que los dos, se vallan a casa, y se queden en sus respectivas habitaciones.- Sam les dijo decidida. –Hablaremos cuando lleguemos-

Lagrimas corrían por las mejillas de mis dos hijos, comencé a sentirme mal, ¿acaso fui muy duro?

Ambos asintieron, y se fueron a casa.

 **ALEX.**

 _No sé si sentirme molesta, o deprimida. Mi padre ni siquiera quiso escucharnos. Aunque una parte de mí, sabe, que si en hubiera sabido todo, su furia habría aumentado más._

 _Dando vueltas y vueltas por toda mi habitación, con los brazos cruzados, no encuentro la manera de solucionar esto, para que mi padre, no nos bloquee nuestros poderes._

Escucho la puerta de la entrada abrirse y cerrarse, mis padres han llegado.

-Alexandra y Liam, vengan aquí, ahora mismo- escuche llamarlos. Siguen molestos, eso ni dudarlo.

No quería hacerlos molestar aún más, así que baje rápidamente, mi hermano me alcanzo en las escaleras, los dos nos miramos en complicidad.

Esto no era su culpa, el, solo quería protegerme, y lo hizo.

Llegamos hasta la sala. Mis padres estaban de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mirándonos con demasiada severidad.

-Papá…, Mamá…, yo quisiera hablar con ustedes- Liam fue el primero de hablar.

-Los dos lo harán- Mi papá me lanzo una mirada desafiante.

Tengo que hacerlo, tengo que decirles todo.

Comencé ah hablar, Liam completaba algunas de mis palabras, pero en un punto clave, no pude decir la verdad, ese punto era, Estefanía; a pesar de lo que ella me hizo, no soy capaz de acusarla ahora, que ella está pasando un mal momento.

Los brazos de mi padre seguían apretados con fuerza, en cambio mi madre, se había acercado a mí, con compasión. Después de verme llorar como una niñita pequeña.

Papá tomo algo de la mesa junto a él, luego se acercó hacia mí, tomo mi mano derecha con brusquedad, él puso un nuevo brazalete de metal en mi muñeca. Me sentí mareada, y débil, la mitad de mí, ahora estaba prisionera de nuevo.

Cuando mi padre se acercó a mi hermano con otro brazalete, no lo dude, eh interferí entre el, y Liam.

-¡NO!, Liam no merece esto…, el solo quiso protegerme- la mirada de mi padre se hacía más de molestia.

-Liam, lo sabía, y a pesar de eso, prefirió cubrirte, y eso, es algo que no voy a dejar pasar por alto- Finalmente mi papa hablo.

Quise impedir que el llegara a Liam, pero no pude hacer mucho. Me hizo a un lado y puso el brazalete en su mano.

Liam no dijo nada, pero se, que se siente tan enojado como yo.

-Ahora, Alexandra, quiero que me expliques una cosa más…- lo mire dudosa, ¿algo más?

– Quiero que me digas ¿porque mirabas a Estefanía de esa manera, en el cementerio?- mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, creí que iba a dejarlo pasar, pero me equivoque.

-A veces pienso que te sentirías mejor si ella fuese tu hija y no nosotros- cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho, no podía soportarlo más, él quería sinceridad, pues la tendrá.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa?, Estefanía está pasándola mal, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?- Eso solo logro hacer crecer mi ira.

-¿Egoísta?, por favor, debería tratarla como lo que es…, una perra- Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza. Una opresión en el pecho, como si cientos de palabras quisieran salir.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar así, de alguien de tu familia?, ¿Cómo puedes difamar a un ser inocente que está sufriendo?- odiaba la manera en que veía a Estefanía, como una blanca palomita.

-Yo solo digo lo que es cierto, es una perra, simplemente, ella dejo de ser parte de mi familia, ¡ME ALEGRO QUE AHORA ESTE SUFRIENDO!- Toda mi ira, está saliendo ahora.

-¡ALEXANDRA!- esta vez, mi madre había tomado la palabra.

-No sé qué eh hecho para que te estés comportando de esta manera, no sé porque merezco un par de hijos rebeldes y berrinchudos como ustedes- Mi padre se había apartado algunos pasos, ya ni siquiera quería mirarnos.

-Talvez, ser un pésimo padre, y estar todo el maldito tiempo lejos de nosotros- Liam le dijo directamente. Luego el subió rápidamente por las escaleras y azoto la puerta de su habitación.

Los ojos de mi papá estaban abiertos, demasiado sorprendido por escuchar a Liam.

No podía decir nada más.

Me aparte de los dos y subí a mi habitación también.

 **DANNY.**

Demasiado aturdido por todo lo que acabo de escuchar. Me senté sobre el sofá, pase mis manos por mi cabello, y respire hondo.

Esas palabras, habían logrado insertar un nudo en mi garganta.

Liam tenía razón, eh sido un pésimo padre. Mis ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.

Sentí que iba a derrumbarme en cualquier momento.

Sentí a Sam acariciar mi cabello, se sentó junto a mí en el sofá, la escuche suspirar, luego ella me miro a los ojos, pego su frente a la mía, podía ver sus profundo ojos color amatista.

-Danny, sé que estas bajo mucha presión, los dos lo estamos, pero en estos momentos, nuestros hijos necesitan que seamos tolerantes. No ha sido fácil para ellos.- Su mano acaricia mi mejilla.

No puedo evitar sentirme relajado al sentir su tacto.

-Lo siento Sam, creo que si eh sido un pésimo padre, y talvez también un pésimo esposo- mi mirada callo.

Sam me hizo mirarla de nuevo, estaba sonriéndome.

-Bueno, eres muy sobreprotector y testarudo, pero, ¿sabes?, nadie es perfecto- Beso mis labios y yo embriagado por su aroma, correspondí.

Estuvimos así, por varios minutos, hasta que mi teléfono celular nos interrumpió.

-Es Tucker…- dije al mirar la pantalla del celular.

Sam me regalo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, para que respondiera a la llamada.

-¿Que pasa viejo?-

-Danny, Tenemos algunos indicios, de donde puede estar Dan, vamos a reunirnos fuera de la alcaldía, los vemos en 15 minutos…- Mi amigo hablaba demasiado rápido.

Sam había escuchado muy bien lo que Tucker dijo. Así que los dos nos levantamos del sofá, y salimos de casa, a toda prisa.

 **VLAD.**

 _Lo más probable, es, que ahora las cosas entre Daniel y sus hijos, no vallan del todo bien. Lo que significa que puedo dar el segundo paso de mi plan._

 _Daniel y su absurdo equipo, ahora deben estar descifrando las estúpidas y falsas pistas que creen tener sobre Dan, lo que me hace pensar, que los pequeños Fenton/Phantom deben estar solos en casa, este es el gran momento…_

Sonreí con malicia, me transforme en mi forma fantasma y Salí de mi guarida, siendo intangible.

Y me dirigí hasta la casa de Daniel.

 **LIAM.**

Furioso, así es como me siento, desearía haber dicho todo de una buena vez, pero, para mi desgracia, mi corazón a veces es demasiado noble.

Salí de mi habitación para ir a ver como se encontraba mi hermana.

Llame a su puerta, y me sorprendí al verla abrir rápidamente.

-Liam… ¿estás bien?- me pregunto bastante angustiada.

-Qué curioso…, yo venía a preguntarse lo mismo- sonreí y pase a su habitación, para notar, que todo era un desorden.

-¿Ahora te desquitas con las cosas?- Dije alegremente levantando una pequeña lámpara del suelo, y poniéndola sobre la mesa junto a su cama.

-Muy gracioso, Liam…, aun en los peores momentos, eres el mejor hermano, ¿lo sabias?- La mire de nuevo y ambos comenzamos a reírnos de nosotros mismos.

Pero las risas acabaron cuando el cristal de la ventana se rompió en mil cachitos.

Alguien había entrado, un fantasma…, su cabello era negro, su piel verdosa, sus ojos rojos, y llevaba puesto un traje blanco con detalles negros.

Mi hermana y yo, nos pusimos en posición de defensa, tratando de transformarnos, pero luego recordamos estos estúpidos brazaletes.

-¿Quién eres tú?, y ¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunte valientemente.

-Valla, me sorprendes Liam, creí que correrían y se tirarían a llorar como cuando su padre se enoja- Dijo burlonamente. Mis puños se cerraron.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta idiota, y ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?-

-Valla, cálmate Campeón…, no tienes que hacerte el rudo conmigo- alardeo tranquilamente.

-No me llames así…- respondí aún más furioso.

-Oh… ¿es porque, tu padre te llama así?, que enternecedor…- tenía una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, este tipo sabía demasiado.

-Y sigues sin responder a mi pregunta…- Me acerque amenazante a él. Pero en cambio, el solo se rio de mí.

-Bien, muchacho…, mi nombre es, Vlad Master, o Vlad Plasmius- mis ojos se abrieron en sorpresa, papá había hablado de este hombre, antes. Claro, el ex amigo del abuelo Fenton.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunté con ira.

-La respuesta, mi pequeño, es…, A TI…- mis ojos de nuevo de abrieron, ¿acaso oí bien?, él dijo que me quiere ¿a mí?

-Veras, siempre, eh deseado tener al hijo perfecto. Pero la mujer a la que yo amaba, me la robo un pobre diablo. Nunca pude pensar en otra mujer, que no fuese ella. Años después, conocí a su hijo, y el, era un gran chico, si no fuese porque no podía aceptar el hecho de que no fuese mío, pero a pesar de ese pequeño defecto, aprecie demasiado al muchacho, y cuando le ofrecí, una mejor vida a mi lado, él se negó rotundamente, eso me hizo sentir herido. Después de varios intentos, no pude lograrlo y me di por vencido con aquel muchachito. Pero…, desde hace algún tiempo, eh estado observándote Liam, y tú… eres un gran chico. Eres el modelo de hijo perfecto. ¿Sabes?, podrían darte una mejor vida que esta… No sería igual que el inepto de Daniel. ¿Qué dices?- hablo rápido pero decidido.

Me sentía confundido, ¿Cómo puedo ser el modelo de hijo perfecto?, si mi padre dijo hace un rato, que yo era un pésimo hijo.

Talvez, el problema no soy yo sino el.

Todo sonaba tentador, pero algo dentro de mí, no me permitía, irme.

-¿Y que pasara si me niego?- Pregunte sin rodeos.

-Bueno…, realmente deseaba que no preguntaras eso.- Vlad tomo a mi hermana por el cuello y la levanto, estaba asfixiándola.

-Veras… Liam… si no estás dispuesto a ir conmigo, acabare con tu hermana ahora mismo, además, creo que ya conociste la fuerza de dan, ¿o me equivoco?, el podrá acabar fácilmente con tu padre, tu madre, y todos tus seres queridos.- no puedo creerlo, ¿Dan aliado con este tipo? Así que todo, fue un maldito plan.

-Entonces… ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?- Los quejidos de mi hermana, me hacían sentir pavor.

Tenía que tomar mi decisión ahora…, no puedo arriesgar a mi familia. Es hora de ser un héroe de verdad.

-¡Suéltala!, iré contigo…- Vlad soltó a mi hermana de su agarre, lo único que podía escuchar era su dificultad para respirar.

Trate de correr hacia ella, para asegurarme que estaría bien, pero Vlad me tomo por la muñeca derecha bruscamente, justo donde estaba el brazalete que bloqueaba mis poderes. Él lo miro pon un momento y sonrió.

-Que ingenioso es Daniel…, nunca pensé que el llegaría a crear cosas como sus padres- Tomo mi muñeca con las fuerza.

El dolor es indescriptible. Sentí, algo enterrarse en mi piel, luego vi, pequeñas gotas de sangre, bajar desde mi muñeca. Cuando Vlad me soltó, pedazos de metal ensangrentados cayeron al suelo, El brazalete estaba roto, mis poderes fantasma, estaban de nuevo libres.

Vlad me miro sonriente.

-Demasiado frágil…, ahora… andando…, tenemos un trato…-Mire a mi hermana, y luego de nuevo a Vlad.

El pareció comprender mi petición. Alzo su mano y me hizo seña de que podía acercarme a ella.

Di unos pasos más, y me arrodille a donde estaba Alex. Aún estaba costándole trabajo respirar, sus manos estaban sobre su cuello.

Los dos nos miramos a los ojos, pero yo fue el primero en hablar.

-Lo siento Alex, pero, no puedo, arriesgarlos. Cuando, papá y mamá estén más tranquilos, diles, que, los amo, por favor.- Alex comenzó a negar con la cabeza, lagrimas ahora salían de sus ojos,

-No…, Liam, por favor…- menciono con trabajos.

-Lo siento Alex… te quiero…- estaba a punto de levantarme, pero mi hermana tomo mi mano izquierda con fuerza.

Ella puso algo en mi mano. –Recuerda de dónde vienes Liam- Mire lo que había en mi mano. Era una insignia Phantom. La insignia que mi padre nos dio cuando nos nombró un supuesto equipo Phantom.

Entonces todos los recuerdos de los últimos días, comenzaron a inundar mi mente. Mi mano comenzó a apretar con fuerza aquel objeto de metal y cristal.

Los recuerdos me llenan de tristeza e ira. No puedo con esto. No más.

El ruido y la sensación de los cristales rompiéndose, me hicieron abrir mis ojos.

Mire aquella insignia hecha pedazos sobre mi mano, pequeños fragmentos, habían hecho ligero daño sobre mi piel, llenándose de mi sangre, la tire al suelo.

Luego, mire de nuevo a Alex, ella ahora se veía pálida, bastante sorprendida y confundida por lo que hice.

-Se acabó Alex…, Lo siento- Vlad observaba con diversión.

Me levante, Alex me tomo de nuevo por el brazo, pero, me solté bruscamente de su agarre.

Me transforme en mi forma fantasma y salí de casa junto con Vlad, dejando atrás a mi querida hermana.

-Lo siento…- Fue lo último que pude decir…

 **CONTINUARA…**


	8. Chapter 8: Consternación

¡Hola, hola! A los seguidores de mi historia, antes que nada, quiero agradecerlos, por seguirla desde su comienzo. Gracias, infinitas.

Y aquí, les traigo el penúltimo capítulo, que, espero sea de su agrado.

Disfruten. Y, de nuevo, gracias por sus reviews.

Capítulo 8. Consternación.

LIAM.

Me siento un completo traicionero a mi familia. Pero si sus vidas, dependen de esto, bueno, no lo pondré en juego.

Incluso puedo sentirme incomodo, ante el pensamiento, de que, talvez mi padre estará mucho mejor sin mí. Talvez hago mal en pensar así. Pero es que, lo conozco tan poco.

Aunque no puedo dejar de pensar en mi Alex. Mi hermana gemela. Mi mejor amiga también.

Siempre eh estado ahí con ella, cuando me necesita, pero, ahora, sé que no podre. Solo espero que ella sea lo suficientemente fuerte para soportar esto.

Di un profundo suspiro, desearía tener el poder de volver el tiempo atrás, y hacer ver a mi padre, todo lo que siento, quizás las cosas cambiarían. Pero sé que eso es imposible, tengo que ver la realidad. Esta es la realidad. Mi realidad.

Volamos, hasta el parque en el centro de Amity Park. No entiendo que hacemos aquí. Pero estaré atento ante cualquier clase de trampa.

Vlad me observo con diversión.

-Es increíble, lo mucho que te parecer a tu padre, jovencito. Aunque eso no sea de tu total agrado- Menciono en medio de su gracia.

-No me molesta que digan que me parezco a él. En lo físico eso es más que obvio. Pero, en lo emocional no estoy muy de acuerdo- respondí sinceramente.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso- cruzo los brazos y aún tenía esa estúpida sonrisa que ya odiaba. –Eres igual de heroico que él. ¿Sacrificarte por tu familia?, Ha ha, eso es algo que solo Phantom suele hacer- Comenzó a reír.

Mis puños se cerraron con fuerza, realmente este tipo estaba acabando con mi paciencia.

-Si bueno, no se puede cambiar lo que hay en tu sangre- Conteste con orgullo.

-Eso pensé…- Vlad respondió con una sonrisa torcida, luego chasqueo los dedos.

Enseguida, alguien me tomo con por los brazos. Dan estaba detrás de mí, con su sonrisa malvada. Trate de liberarme, pero fue demasiado tarde cuando Dan inserto una jeringa en uno de mis brazos, contenía un líquido amarillo. Sentí bastante dolor cuando aquel líquido comenzó a entrar en mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza, demonios, esto dolía bastante, estaba comenzando a darme un fuerte dolor de cabeza, trate de pensar en otra cosa, pero todos mis recuerdos estaban borrándose, mis padres, mi hermana, mis amigos. Todo.

Comencé a olvidar sus nombres, hasta que no podía recordar absolutamente nada.

Mi dolor de cabeza se intensifico, cuando Sentí que Vlad puso algo en mi cabeza, no sabía que era, el dolor no me dejaba abrir mis ojos. Sentí aquella jeringa salir de mí brazo. Luego escuche algunos tecleos, era una especie de aparato.

Mi mente estaba en blanco, bueno, no del todo, sentí punzadas más fuertes en la cabeza cuando empecé a ver algunas imágenes en mi mente.

¿Eran recuerdos? Recuerdos míos y… de ¿mi Padre, Vlad Master?

Mis músculos comenzaron a relajarse, ante la sensación de recuperar mis recuerdos, el dolor de cabeza se hacía menor, si ahora lo recordaba todo.

Mi nombre es Dylan Master, Mi padre es Vlad Master, soy hijo único, tengo poderes fantasmales como mi Padre.

Miles de recuerdos, se insertaban en mi mente.

Comencé a sentirme demasiado relajado. El brazo que me sujetaba por los brazos, estaba liberándome, comencé a sentirme aún más tranquilo, mis ojos se abrieron, vi a mi padre parado frente a mí, parecía feliz.

Sentí bastante sueño, mis ojos se cerraron de nuevo. Y después me quede dormido.

Alex.

Ahogada entre mis propias lágrimas. Hace casi 30 minutos que mi hermano se fue. Me siento una completa idiota, pude hacer más por evitar que se fuera. Pero el dolor en mi garganta no me lo permitía.

Simplemente no puedo aceptar, que mi hermano se sacrifique de esta manera.

También temo por mi familia, pero sé que como sea, ellos podrían con cualquier cosa.

Pero… ¿a costa de qué?, Muchos morirían, gente inocente en la ciudad, incluso mi propia familia, tengo que admitir, que si yo estuviera en el lugar de Liam, haría lo mismo.

Mire los pedazos de la insignia ensangrentada en el suelo.

Liam está sintiendo demasiado rencor, por nuestro padre, no lo culpo, creo que yo me siento de igual manera. Pero, sea como sea, él es nuestro padre, y eso no lo cambiara.

Quería salir corriendo de aquí, y encontrar a Liam a como dé lugar. Pero, mi cuerpo pareciera no querer. No podía moverme, sentí que una gran parte de mí se fue.

Ahora me doy cuenta, que estoy más conectada con mi hermana, de lo que me imaginaba.

Trina siempre decía, que eso era algo normal en los hermanos, pero, con migo y Liam, era diferente, talvez porque somos gemelos, o talvez, solo talvez por nuestros poderes fantasmales.

Trate varias veces de levantarme, pero me fue imposible, me dolía demasiado el cuerpo, estúpido Vlad.

Tengo que decirle a mi padre, de esto. Vlad no puede salirse con las suyas. De ninguna manera lo voy a permitir.

Tome un fuerte suspiro y agarre fuerzas, quien sabe de dónde, pero, logre ponerme de pie.

Con mucho esfuerzo comencé a caminar hasta la puerta de mi habitación, camine hasta la habitación de mis padres, con la esperanza de que estuviesen ahí. No los encontré.

Luego baje despacio por las escaleras, los busque en la sala, y en la cocina, incluso en el jardín trasero, luego dudosa camine hasta el laboratorio de mi padre, intente llamarlos, pero mi voz era demasiado débil. Debe ser porque tengo la garganta adolorida por el agarre de Vlad.

Di un ligero suspiro, baje las escaleras, pero no los encontré, tampoco estaban aquí, deben, estar fuera de casa, como siempre.

Subí de nuevo, y camine hasta la cocina, busque el botiquín médico.

Tome con muchos trabajos una pastilla para el dolor.

Cuando el dolor ceso un poco, Salí de mi casa, no pienso dejar esto así, tengo que encontrar a papá y decirle todo.

Camine varias cuadras, No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde ir, y por tanta prisa, ni siquiera traje mi suspiro.

-Genial Alex, esto es perfecto- Me dije a mi misma con sarcasmo.

Di un ligero brinco cuando sentí a alguien tocar mi hombro.

-Alex, me alegra que estés bien- Voltee para mirar quien era. Karim. Me abrazo con fuerza. No pude evitar quejarme un poco de dolor.

-¿Estas bien?- Karim se apartó en cuanto escucho mi quejido.

-E…eso creo.- Dije con la voz aun débil.

-Alex…- Karim me miraba con preocupación, luego su mirada se centró en mi cuello, estaba la marca de la mano de Vlad. Luego me miro de nuevo, su cara reflejaba terror.

-¿Qué paso Alex?, ¿Quién te hizo eso?, ¿Te sientes bien?, ¿Necesitas que te vea un médico?- Karim hablaba demasiado rápido.

-Está bien Karim. Solo fue un pequeño inconveniente- Dije despacio, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-¿Do… donde esta Liam?- aún estaba bastante preocupado.

Baje la mirada al escuchar esa pregunta, sentí mis ojos de nuevo llenos de lágrimas.

-Alex…- Karim levanto mi cara con delicadeza.

-El…, nosotros…- Suspire, no sabía cómo decirlo. –Un fantasma nos atacó en nuestra casa, no pudimos defendernos, porque mi papá bloqueo de nuevo nuestros poderes, y ese fantasma, se llevó a Liam, con amenazas sobre nuestra familia- Mi pecho se sentía lleno de ira, al recordarlo.

-¿Liam, se sacrificó por su familia?- dijo bastante sorprendido.

-Si…- contesté.

-Definitivamente es un Phantom- sonrió.

-No es gracioso Karim…, esto es grave- dije con molestia. –Vlad es un archí-enemigo de mi padre, y peor aún, esta aliado con Dan-

Los ojos de Karim se abrieron de sorpresa.

-Dijiste… ¿Vlad?, ¿Vlad Master/Plasmius?- ahora me tocaba a mí estar sorprendida.

-¿Sabes sobre él?- Pregunte confundida.

-Bueno…, algo, sí, Claro que es uno de los archí-enemigos de tu papá. Uno de los peores. Estaba exiliado de la tierra, por algo muy grave. Tu padre se encargó de su exilio.- Trate de digerir lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué puede ser tan grave para merecer ser exiliado?- Pregunté.

-Bueno Alex, no lo sé, eso fue hace 14 años- Contesto Karim.

Luego comencé a recordar todo lo que Vlad dijo, y lo reuní con la nueva información.

Varias piezas se estaban uniendo…

El muchacho, del que Vlad hablaba, era mi Papá, eso tiene sentido; porque, Vlad y el abuelo Jack eran amigos, por tanto, Vlad también conocía a la abuela Madie, lo que quiere decir que Vlad, estaba enamorado de ella, pero mi abuela se quedó con el abuelo; mi Padre es su hijo, y cuando papá se enteró de eso, se negó a todos los planes descabellados de Vlad. Eso hizo que Vlad se llenara de ira, entonces, se hicieron enemigos.

Luego recordé algo más…

La tía Danielle. Es un clon de mi Padre. Los abuelos nunca dijeron su origen exacto, en realidad, nunca dieron el nombre, del científico loco, que quería clonar a mi padre, claro, Vlad Master. Pero como la tía Danielle no era lo que esperaba, él la boto.

Por eso, quiere a Liam, porque él es, parecido a mi padre. Por eso no me quiere a mí.

Pero, aun no comprendo. ¿Qué puede ser tan malo para que mi padre, haya exiliado a Vlad, exactamente hace 14 años?

¿14 años?

¡Liam y yo, tenemos 14 años!

Ahora las piezas estaban completas.

Vlad quiso raptar a Liam cuando nacimos, pero mi padre nos salvó, y por eso exilio a Vlad.

La tía Danielle, una vez, dijo que mi papá no siempre fue así de temeroso…

Nunca había entendido porque… pero ahora, lo se…

La sobreprotección, el bloqueo de nuestros poderes, las reglas estrictas; todo fue para protegernos.

No puedo creerlo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?, juzgue a mi padre sin saber el porqué de sus acciones.

-¿Alex?- Karim me llamo, lo que hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

-¿Cómo lo sabias tú?- pregunte con seriedad.

Karim me miro con sorpresa.

-Bueno Alex, no es un secreto, que yo soy un Gran admirador de tu papá- Dijo tímidamente.

-Siempre eh seguido su trabajo, eh conocido gente que sabe sus historias de memoria, y varios secretos también- continúo hablando con nerviosismo y diversión.

Sonreí al escucharlo. Realmente este es un gran chico.

Lo mire de nuevo; su cabello pelirrojo y despeinado; sus ojos azules, un azul más fuerte que los mío; su sonrisa, tan única; y su manera tímida de hablar.

Sentí mi corazón latir frenéticamente, ¿acaso me estoy enamorando de mi mejor amigo?

Sacudí mi cabeza tratando de borrar mis pensamientos, Karim me miro con cierta diversión.

Le regale una sonrisa tímida en respuesta.

-Y… ¿qué haremos para salvar a Liam?- Pregunto, y eso me hizo sentirme tan mal, ¿cómo podía pensar en otras cosas, cuando mi hermano está en peligro?

-Estaba pensando, en…, buscar a mi padre, y decirle todo- Dije angustiada.

-Estoy de acuerdo en eso. No hay nadie mejor que Danny Phantom para salvar a sus propios hijos- Menciono con cierta diversión.

Sonreí y golpeé su hombro ligeramente con el puño, y el fingió sentir dolor.

-Aunque no tengo idea de donde puedan estar…- Agregue.

-Bueno, las noticias decían, que el señor Foley había encontrado algunas pistas, eh iban a reunirse frente al ayuntamiento- Respondió.

Lo tome de la muñeca y corrimos hacia el Ayuntamiento.

 **DANNY.**

No puedo creer, que todas estas pistas, solo nos lleven al mismo lugar, ninguna puede decirnos, más sobre Dan, solo hemos dado de vueltas, tratando de encontrarlo.

Me siento bastante exhausto, pero no voy a darme por vencido, no descansare hasta dar con ese imbécil.

Escuche a todo mi equipo suspirar. Todos estaban exhaustos al igual que yo. Llevamos casi una hora, tratando de averiguar más sobre estas pistas. Pero no tenemos nada.

-Escuchen, talvez, sería mejor que todos se vallan a descansar un poco, yo seguiré en guardia por si Dan se aparece aquí de nuevo- Hable a mis compañeros, reunidos en nuestro cuartel secreto, ubicado junto al ayuntamiento.

Todos me miraron, y aceptaron mi propuesta.

Antes de irse, Tuck se acercó hasta mí.

-Viejo... ¿pasa algo?- Lucia preocupado por mí.

-¿Además, de que Dan anda suelto, quien sabe dónde? ¿Y qué además, parece, que nunca se van a acabar los problemas con mis hijos?- Respondí con cierta irritabilidad.

Tuck suspiro y dio una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿Por qué es divertido?- pregunte un poco molesto por su reacción.

-Viejo, sé que no es fácil, yo también tengo dos hijos adolescentes- respondió en defensa.

-¿Cómo haces para mantenerlos siempre bajo control?- Pregunte interrumpiendo lo que iba a decirme.

-¿Bajo control? Amigo, son unos chicos, simplemente, los dejo ser ellos mismos, los dejo tomar riesgos, si así lo desean, porque, bueno, ¿Cómo podrían aprender de la vida, si no es a base de tomar riesgos?- Lo mire bastante sorprendido por su respuesta.

-Danny…, sé que temes por tus hijos, pero deberías, de conocerlos bien, antes; ellos, son unos chicos muy listos, valientes, y fuertes, son perfectamente capaces de cuidarse de sí mismos. Son el perfecto ejemplo de buenos hermanos. Protegiéndose el uno al otro todo el tiempo. Definitivamente son Phantom.- Continuo hablando.

Sonreí ante lo último. Luego di un profundo suspiro.

-Discutí con ellos, por lo sucedido en el parque hace unos días…, y yo, bloquee de nuevo sus poderes.- confesé.

-¿Cómo esperas que ellos sepan defenderse, así Danny? Tienes que aprender a confiar más en ellos- Tuck tenía razón.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Creo que no eh tomado las decisiones correctas ¿eh?- Dije a mi amigo, y él sonrió en respuesta.

-Bueno…, definitivamente has sido un completo idiota- Respondió con diversión, y yo golpee su hombro.

-No…, enserio, viejo, sé que te sientes preocupado por ellos, y todo, pero a estas alturas…, es mejor empezar a enseñarles a defenderse que mantenerlos encerrados en tu casa- comprendí todas y cada una de las palabras de mi amigo.

-Vamos…, tienes que descansar un poco- Tome a Tuck por los hombros como un buen amigo, y ambos caminamos hasta la salida del cuartel.

-Con migo no funciona tu sobreprotección Phantom.- Añadió con diversión.

Ambos comenzamos a reír.

Las risas cesaron cuando vi a mi hija Alex corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¡Papá! ¡Mamá!- grito antes de llegar con nosotros.

Yo la mire bastante confundido.

-Alex ¿Qué haces aquí?, creo dejar en claro que tú y tu hermano estaban castigados sin salir. Y sin recibir visitas- Dije lo último mirando de reojo a Karim. El mejor amigo de mis hijos desde el preescolar.

-Ah… ¡hola Señor Fenton!- Hablo Karim, con nerviosismo.

-Karim…- Respondí con ligera alegría.

-¡Papá!, escucha… sé que estas muy molesto, pero te pido, te suplico, que me escuches…- Alex me dijo al borde de las lágrimas.

Comencé a sentirme angustiado. Y algo dentro de mí comenzó a doler. Alguien estaba en peligro.

-Alex, dime que pasa, de una vez por todas-

-Vlad Master…- La sangre se me helo al escuchar ese nombre.

Todos estos años, protegiendo a mis hijos de ese hombre, y ahora…

Mi mente empezó a llenarse de miedos de nuevo. Y una sola duda era más grande que las demás…

-¿Dónde está Liam?- La expresión de mi hija, me hizo pensar lo peor.

-Papá…, Vlad, se llevó a Liam…- Comencé a sentir que mi corazón se estrujaba.

¿Cómo pude dejar a mis hijos solos?, ¿Cómo es que Vlad regreso?

-Tengo que encontrarlo…-Es lo único que puede decir en este momento.

-Papá… por favor, déjame decirte todo. Antes de que vallas ah buscarlo- mire a mi hija de nuevo, se que ahora estaba luchando por no llorar.

-Te escucho…- Recordé lo que mi amigo Tuck me había dicho, sobre escucharlos, antes de actuar.

Escuche un profundo Suspiro venir de mi hija.

-Lo primero que debo decirte, es, que Vlad, no está solo…, Dan, esta aliado con él- Me sorprendió escuchar eso, Vlad y Dan ¿trabajando juntos?, esto no puede ser bueno…

-Lo siguiente es…, que Vlad se llevó a Liam, a base de amenazas. El, le dijo que si no iba con él, entonces Dan acabaría, contigo, y con todos nosotros- Alex. Hablaba con la voz quebrada, pero sé que no era exactamente por el sentimiento.

Me acerque hasta ella, y me puse de cuclillas frente a ella. La examine por completo, pero encontré algo…, su cuello, estaba marcado.

-Ese imbécil, ¿se atrevió a lastimarte?- Pregunte, y la tome con fuerza de los brazos.

Escuche un quejido de su parte, y solté mi agarre de sus brazos.

-Lo siento, mi niña, lo siento…- Acaricie su mejilla, y ella parecía sorprendida. Creo que hace mucho tiempo que no le hablaba tan dulcemente.

-Está bien, papi- Eso me hizo sentirme alegre, escucharla decirme así.

La abrase con fuerza, mi pequeña, mi niña. ¿Cómo pude cometer tantos errores con ellos?

 _ **(6 días después)**_

 **SAM.**

 _Mi pequeño Liam, en manos de ese desgraciado de Vlad._

 _No quiero ni imaginar lo que le hará a mi hijo._

 _Tenemos que encontrarlo a como dé lugar._

 _Aunque debo admitir, que me alegra que la relación entre Danny y Alex, ahora este mejor, desde ese día._

 _Aún nos falta alguien. Una parte muy importante de nuestros corazones._

 _¿Dónde estarás mi pequeño?, Preguntaba mil veces en mi mente, deseando que Liam me escuchara._

 _Han pasado 6 días, sin saber nada de Liam, lo hemos buscado sin descanso, pero, no logramos encontrarlo, es como si, se lo hubiese tragado la tierra._

 _No sé, por cuanto tiempo más voy a soportar esto. Pero si se, que, si algún día Vlad se atreve a aparecer por aquí. Voy a acabar con él, a como dé lugar._

Sentada en el comedor, veo a mi hija bajar; su carita, llena de tristeza, sus ojos hinchados de tanto llanto.

-Hola, mamá- Menciona algo apagada.

-Hola, cariño- Me levante y camine hasta ella y acaricie su mejilla con cariño.

-Tranquila, mi amor, vamos a encontrarlo, te lo prometo…- Dije de manera dulce.

Alex me regalo una sonrisa y asintió.

Luego se despidió de mí, y se fue a la escuela.

 **DYLAN (Liam)**

 _No podría tener una vida mejor._

 _Es decir, lo tengo todo, una mansión, mucho dinero._

 _Aunque no puedo negar sentirme molesto, por no poder salir de casa._

 _Mi padre es el mejor, sin duda alguna, pero, cada que le pido me deje salir, se pone furioso, no sé porque; es, como si estuviera escondiéndome de algo o de alguien._

 _No sé qué diablos puede estarle pasando, pero mi padre, no es de esa clase de hombres miedosos y sobreprotectores._

 _Debo admitir que los entrenamientos, sin duda, son lo mejor del día; gracias a ellos eh aprendido a usar mejor mis poderes, además, de que ahora, me siento mucho más fuerte._

El toquido en mi puerta me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Mi padre estaba parado en la puerta, mirándome sonriente.

-Mi hijo, mi muchacho- Dijo con orgullo.

 _No puedo negar sentirme Incomodo, cuando se pone así de cursi._

-Um, hola padre, me alegra, que hallas llegado- Mencione tratando de sonar alegre.

-Es hora del entrenamiento, hijo-

Di un pequeño suspiro, este era el mejor momento del día.

Sonreí y asentí. Camine hasta mi padre, y el acaricio mi cabello, ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan cursi?

Comenzamos con el entrenamiento, y como cada día, mi padre, no paraba de hablar sobre nuestro mayor enemigo.

Danny Phantom.

A pesar de no conocer a ese señor, de todo lo que me ha dicho mi padre, ya lo odio.

No puedo esperar al día en que lo enfrentaremos, y acabaremos con su familia.

Especialmente con su hijita, Alexandra Phantom, mi padre de a otorgado privilegio de acabar con ella, frente a su padre.

-Dylan…- Mi padre llamo, sacándome de mis gustosos pensamientos de cómo hacer sufrir a la niña Phantom.

-¿si? Padre-

-El gran día, será mañana… debes estar preparado, mañana nos enfrentaremos y acabaremos con los Fenton y los Phantom- No pude evitar sonreír ante lo escuchado.

-Estoy más que preparado, padre - Él sonrió con malicia, al escuchar mi respuesta.

Los dos salimos de la sala de entrenamientos. Él se dirigió a su despacho privado, y yo de nuevo a mi lujosa habitación.

No podía borrar la sonrisa malévola de mi cara. Tenía miles de ideas, de cómo hacer sufrir a la hija de Phantom.

Al caminar por el pasillo, me encontré con Dan. Quien me miraba con una sonrisa malvada y triunfal.

-¿Estás listo niñito?, porque esto no será como en tus videojuegos- Dijo burlonamente.

-El que debería prepararse eres tú, Dan, ya veras, que voy a ser, mucho mejor que tu- Respondí orgulloso, y seguí mi camino hasta mi habitación sonriente.

 **ALEX.**

 _¿Cómo puedo concentrarme en las clases, cuando mi hermano, esta, por ahí, con un fantasma maléfico? Ese pensamiento no sale de mi cabeza, desde hace 6 días._

 _Mi desempeño académico ha bajado drásticamente, pero ningún profesor se ha atrevido a decirme algo, todos saben por lo que estoy pasando._

 _Mis amigos han tratado de animarme._

 _Pero nadie puede lograrlo, me siento como una bomba de tiempo y melancolía, tantas cosas, pasaron tan rápido._

 _Y el ver todos los días a Gabriel y Estefanía, empeora las cosas._

 _Todo el tiempo estoy irritada. Y esos dos, lo saben demasiado bien, por eso es que tratan de evitar, cruzarse conmigo, a cada minuto._

 _Desearía ser lo suficientemente valiente, para enfrentar todos estos problemas._

 _Pero me siento, como una niña pequeña, perdida en una gran ciudad, llena de personas malignas y enfermas mentalmente._

 _Quisiera, ver el mundo desde lo alto, y solo hace encontrar a mi hermano, y tener el privilegio de acabar con Vlad Master._

 _Pero yo, no soy ni la mitad de fuerte que él, seguro que acabaría conmigo en segundo, y la muestra está en lo que paso hace 6 días._

 _Completamente indefensa ante él._

 _Aunque claro, mis poderes fantasmales estaban bloqueados._

 _No puedo negar sentirme una completa idiota, por no haber podido hacer nada más por mi hermano._

 _Me siento incompleta ahora sin él. Mis amigos, dicen que siempre parecíamos tener una unión especial, otras personas decían, que era porque somos hermanos. Pero nuestros amigos nunca se sintieron completamente seguros de que fuera solo eso._

 _A veces pienso que podría ser porque somos hermanos gemelos._

 _Pero desde hace unos días, eh tenido el pensamiento claro en mi cabeza, de que podrían ser nuestros poderes fantasmales._

 _Desde aquel día, eh tenido algunas visiones en mis sueños._

 _No son muy claras o explicitas, pero sé que se trata de mi hermano._

 _Incluso ayer, cuando desperté en la madrugada, después de una de mis tantas visiones, comencé a tener una sensación extraña. Y al ver mis manos, estas estaban irradiando una extraña luz verde._

 _No se sentía como los rayos ectoplasmicos que suelo formar._

 _Por supuesto que no le eh dicho nada de esto a mi padre, el, ha estado bastante ocupado buscando a Liam, además, pienso, que esto, puede ser algo pasadizo, seguramente él también tuvo esta sensación, cuando obtuvo sus poderes._

-Alex…- Karim que estaba a mi lado, me llamo. Sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿si Karim?- respondí.

-Sé que está costándote mucho, Alex, pero no puedes seguir evadiendo tu realidad- lo mire un tanto molesta, quise aparentar no saber de qué hablaba pero en el fondo lo sé, y también sé, que él tiene razón.

Me eh negado a usar mis poderes, después de que mi padre me quito el brazalete cuando llegamos a casa, el día que Vlad se llevó a Liam, Ah eso se refería Karim.

Y no eh querido usarlos por miedo talvez.

Cuando tuve mis poderes, la primera vez, pase muchos malos ratos.

No quiero pasar por más, porque…, las veces anteriores, cada que cometía un error, tenía a mi hermano, como mi fuerza de apoyo, pero ahora, Liam no está aquí, y no sé si podre sin él.

Di un profundo respiro, para no explotar esta bomba de sentimientos con Karim.

-Karim, no puedo, ¿entiendes?, no puedo hacerlo sin Liam- Cruce mis brazos y fije mi mirada sobre la mesa de la cafetería en la que estábamos sentados.

-Alex, entiéndelo. Mira…Yo sé, que Liam no está aquí, sé que lo quieres demasiado, y que lo extrañas. Pero en el fondo, sabes, que si Liam siguiera aquí, tarde o temprano, tendrías que aprender, a afrontar tus problemas sola. Liam te necesita fuerte, para el día en que vuelvan a encontrarse con Vlad.- Mi mirada se puso de nuevo sobre mi amigo, aunque odiaba reconocerlo, él tenía razón. No voy a tener siempre a Liam arreglando mis problemas.

-Creo que tienes razón- suspire de nuevo.

-¡Claro que tengo razón!, si, ¡soy el mejor!- No pude reír ante su comentario.

-Idiota presumido- Dije con diversión.

El me miro por un momento seriamente, pero luego comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

Mi sentido fantasmal se activó, lo que me hizo brincar de sorpresa.

Mi mirada se fijó hacia otro lado, donde había aparecido, aquel fantasma.

-¡Soy Diandita!, prepárense para… ¡su perdición!- Grito la niña fantasma, aunque más que una niña, parecía una adolescente como yo.

Ella trataba de ahuyentar a varios chicos en la cafetería.

Baje la cabeza de nuevo, no sé si pueda con esto.

Una mano se puso sobre mi hombro.

Levante la mirada, Karim me miraba y sonreía, tratando de animarme.

-Vamos Alex, puedes hacerlo-

Di otro profundo suspiro, tengo que hacerlo.

Me transforme y volé hasta donde estaba esa fantasma.

-Soy diandita y…- La interrumpí con un golpe, lo que la hizo salir volando algunos metros.

-La verdad, no tenía muchas ganas de pelear, pero, eres un buen saco para desquitarme- Le dije sonriente.

-Debes estar preparada para mi gran ataque, niña fantasma- Respondió Diandita y luego la vi formar, una gran armadura, hecha con cajas y productos empaquetados.

 _Debes estar bromeando, Pensé._

-¿Asustada, niña fantasma?-Añadió.

-Mi nombre es Alex Phantom- Respondí y me prepare a pelear.

En realidad no me costó mucho trabajo acabar con ella, ni siquiera parece una buena contrincante, pero como sea, es un fantasma, y tengo que hacerlo, al verla derrotada sobre el suelo, me dispuse a atraparla en uno de los termos Fenton, pero para mí desgracia lo olvide en mi mochila, al voltear para ir rápidamente por él. Me encontré de frente con mi buen amigo Karim, él se había adelantado a traer el termo.

-Aquí tienes…- me dijo sonriente y yo le sonreí en respuesta.

Atrape a Diandita en el termo, y me transforme de nuevo, en mi forma humana.

-Gracias Karim- hable a mi amigo, aun lado mío.

-Para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?- me dijo con una sonrisa

-Si…- respondí, algo sonrojada.

 _Estos días, él ha sido realmente un buen amigo, no puedo dejar de tener esa extraña sensación en el estómago cada que estoy cerca de él._

Di un pequeño suspiro, sé que este no era un buen momento, además de que, no quiero verme muy apresurada.

Karim lanzo una pequeña y tímida risita.

-Vamos, te llevare a casa- Hablo tímidamente.

Asentí, y ambos caminamos hasta donde estaban nuestras mochilas, las tomamos y comenzamos a caminar hasta mi casa.

 **DANNY**

 _Creí que talvez Vlad estaría escondido con mi hijo, en la zona fantasma, pero eh estado buscando dos días completos, incluso mis aliados aquí, están ayudando con la tarea exhaustiva._

Pase mi mano por mi cabello, y di un profundo suspiro.

Creo que el no dormir por varios días, no me está permitiendo pensar bien.

Volé hasta el portal que se encuentra en mi laboratorio, y salí, me transforme en humano y cerré el portal, luego subí hasta la sala de mi casa.

Mi esposa, sentada en el comedor, con cientos de papeles por toda la mesa, ella estaba leyendo algo en la computadora. También ha estado trabajando arduamente en encontrar a nuestro hijo.

Sam levanto la mirada de la computadora y me miro.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pregunto con la esperanza de que diera un respuesta positiva.

Negué con la cabeza, y luego su rostro bajo con desilusión.

Ninguno de los dos, podíamos hablar, solo nos quedamos así, ella sentada frente al computador, con la mirada perdida, y yo, parado, junto a la puerta del laboratorio, mirándola.

Luego, escuche la puerta de la casa abrirse.

Inmediatamente mire a quien entraba, Alex.

-Hola- dijo.

-Holo princesa- respondí, con alegría.

 _Me alegra que ella este aquí. Luego, al mirarla, recordé que ni siquiera me eh tomado el tiempo de hablarle sobre Vlad. Lo mejor sería decirle, talvez ella ahora sabrá a lo que algún día nos enfrentaremos._

-Sabes hija, creo que no eh podido contarte la historia de Vlad Master- Declare.

Alex me miro sorprendido, luego la vi sonreír.

-Creo… que ya se la mayoría- Respondió, y ahora yo la mire sorprendido.

-Aquel día…, Vlad nos habló un poco de sus planes, y su vieja meta, de tener un hijo perfecto- Continuo, y yo seguí sorprendido al escuchar eso.

-¿y qué es lo que dijo?- pregunté.

-Bueno…, él dijo, que hace mucho tiempo, él se enamoró de una mujer, pero, ella se enamoró y caso con otro hombre, y cuando Vlad se reencontró con ella descubrió que tenía dos hijos, cuando conoció a uno de ellos, al menor, comenzó a verlo e imaginarlo como el hijo perfecto. Muchas veces, trato de convencerlo de unirse a él, y trato de insinuársele a su madre. Pero nada le funciono, y eso lo lleno de ira. El hijo de esa mujer se convirtió en su enemigo. Pero luego ese muchacho tuvo dos hijos, y Vlad lo supo, quiso raptar a uno de ellos cuando nació, pero su padre lo protegió, y exilio a Vlad de la tierra.- Seguí sorprendido por eso, Vlad no pudo decirles todo eso con exactitud. Porque estaría dando puntos muy importantes, y Liam se habría negado a ir con él.

-Lo descubrí después, cuando me entere del exilio de hace 14 años, comencé a unir piezas, y no me costó mucho saber, que la mujer de la que Vlad hablaba, es la abuela maddie, y el muchacho eres tu- Continuo.

La mire bastante sorprendido.

 _Todos me lo decían, y no quise creerlo._

 _Pero realmente mis hijos son bastante listos._

 _Y por lo mismo, me sorprende, que Liam siga sin aparecer. Algo debió pasar para que nadie sepa nada de él._

 _No pudo esfumarse y ya. Vlad debió hacerle algo, sin duda._

Di un profundo suspiro, tratando de borrar esos pensamientos negativos, Liam debe estar bien, y lo voy a encontrar, a como dé lugar.

-Quisiera descansar solo un momento…- Hable a mi esposa e hija.

Las dos aceptaron mi decisión, y procedí a subir hasta mi habitación, a descansar un poco.

 **VLAD.**

 _Mañana, Daniel. Mañana será el gran día._

 _Vas a recibir la sorpresa más grande de tu vida y también el máximo dolor que podrás sentir, cuando Dylan asesine a tu hija frente a tus ojos._

 _La veras morir al igual que tu amada esposa, sin que puedas hacer nada._

Sonreí ante mis pensamientos tan sanguinarios.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro, que ese niño no va a traicionarte?- Dan pregunto, sorprendiéndome, ni siquiera sabía que estaba aquí.

-6 días, Dan, 6 días han sido suficientes para comprobar que mi borra memoria sirvió a la perfección. El no recuerda absolutamente nada, y lo eh llenado de odio hacia Daniel. Tanto como yo lo estoy- respondí orgulloso.

-Sí, eso es suficiente para ti- respondió Dan, lo que me hizo comenzar a irritarme.

-Vamos Dan, no seas tan celoso- Mencione, tratando de hacerlo molestar. – Si tú lo deseas, a ti, voy a darte el privilegio de acabar con Samantha Manson, y créeme, puedes ser todo lo violento y sanguinario que quieras- Termine de hablar.

Dan, estaba sorprendido, creo que no se esperaba eso.

Lo vi sonreír ante dicho privilegio.

Ahora se, que mil formas violentas pasaban por su cabeza.

-Sin duda alguna, mañana, será un gran día-Respondió.

Ambos reímos con fuerza malignamente.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **ALEX**

 _Gotas de sudor corrían por mi frente, mi respiración estaba acelerada, mis manos de nuevo irradiaban aquella luz, pero esta vez se sentía mucho más fuerte._

 _Vi entrar a mis padres rápidamente por la puerta, es obvio que escucharon, el grito que pegue en cuanto aquella visión me hizo despertar._

Mis papás se sentaron en mi cama, uno a cada lado mío.

Mi madre me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello.

-Tranquila cariño, solo fue una pesadilla- decía mientras continuaba abrazándome.

Negué con la cabeza, y comencé a sentir lagrimas correr por mis mejillas.

Esto no era una pesadilla, era una advertencia.

-¿Qué pasa Alex?- pregunto mi padre y me miro con bastante preocupación.

-No estoy muy segura, pero, se, que esto no es una pesadilla, si no, una clase de advertencia.- Hable tratando de sonar clara. Puse ambas manos sobre mis piernas, para que mi padre pudiera verlas; aun irradiaban aquella luz.

-¿Alguna vez, te paso esto?- pregunte directamente.

Mi padre miraba mis manos y negó con la cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa, ¿entonces, esto no era normal?

-¿Qué, soñaste?- esta vez mi madre me pregunto.

-Bueno, yo solo, los soñé a todos ustedes…, es decir, al equipo Phantom, todos estaban heridos, pero no de gravedad. Solo nosotros 3, seguíamos de pie, estábamos, enfrentándonos, a no sé qué cosa, pero se, que podría ser Vlad y Dan, luego un golpe me hacía distanciarme un poco de ustedes. Y luego todo se tornaba negro. Quise correr, pero, unas manos aprisionaron las mías con fuerza contra una pared detrás de mí, y lo único que podía ver, era unos ojos rojos, y una sonrisa malvada. Pero, algo dentro de mí, recordaba esa sonrisa, Liam…, pero, era diferente, como, si no fuese él. Y luego el comenzó a tomar mis manos con fuerza, podía sentir que se rompían mis huesos. Comencé a llorar, podía escuchar algunas palabras, y podía sentir que mi boca se movía, pidiendo suplicas. Pero quien estaba frente a mí, no se detenía. Luego, comencé a tener esta sensación, y mientras mis manos estaban entrelazadas con fuerza con él, esta luz, comenzó a irradiar. Y comencé a escuchar quejidos del otro. Entonces, ahora, era yo, quien lo tenía aprisionado con fuerza de las manos, y luego, cuando empecé a sentir esta fuerza hacerse más fuerte, fue cuando desperté.- relate mi visión.

Los dos me miraban bastante asombrados. Creo que no podían creer lo que había visto.

Nadie podía decir nada, ninguno de los tres, entendíamos esto.

Las alarmas de Amity Park sonaron, lo que nos hizo a los tres, saltar de sorpresa.

Mire el reloj junto a mi cama.

Las 8:30 de la mañana.

-¿Las alarmas no solo suenan cuando existe un peligro grande?- Pregunte a mi padre.

El asintió.

-Vamos, tenemos que ir al cuartel, y saber que pasa- Hablo mi padre, y se levantó rápidamente. Mi madre hizo lo mismo, y ambos se miraron y luego me miraron a mí.

-También tu cariño- Me Hablaron los dos al mismo tiempo. Eso, sin duda alguna, hizo sorprenderme.

Me levante pronto de mi cama, y corrí a mi armario, para cambiarme el pijama.

Mis padres salieron de mi habitación, para hacer lo mismo.

 **DANNY.**

 _Las alarmas de Amity Park sonaron, y comencé a sentir, algo estrujarme en mi interior, definitivamente se trataba de Vlad._

Corrí a mi habitación, junto a Sam, los dos, nos cambiamos el pijama rápidamente.

Llame a Tucker, Jazz y Danielle, para que se reuniera cuanto antes en el cuartel.

No podía negar, que estaba sintiendo temor, pero tenía que ser fuerte.

Sam, Alex y yo, salimos de casa. Alex y yo, nos transformamos, tome a Sam a mi lado, y los tres volamos hasta el cuartel.

Al llegar ahí, me encontré con mis amigos y familia, ya reunimos hay, afortunadamente mis padres también estaban.

-¿Por qué no sabía nada de este lugar?- Alex pregunto con cierta molestia.

Es cierto, nunca le había contado sobre esto.

-Lo siento hija, te prometo, que un día, voy a decirte todo, y me refiero a TODO- respondí.

Y ella asintió. Sabía que este no era un buen momento, para ponernos a contar historias.

-¿De qué se trata ahora?- Pregunte a Tucker y mis padres, quienes estaban parados sobre el gran monitos en la pantalla en el que aparecían imágenes de todas las cámaras de la cuidad.

-Es… Dan…, está aquí de nuevo…- Respondió Tucker temeroso.

-Bien…, es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas…- advertí.

Todos parecieron comprender mis palabras, tomaron sus respectivos trajes de batalla y armas, y salimos del cuartel, para enfrentarnos a Dan.

Alex, Danielle y yo, estábamos en nuestras formas fantasmales, cubriendo al resto del equipo, cuando nuestro sentido fantasmal se activó.

Pero todos los aquí presentes, nos sorprendimos bastante, al ver, tres formas fantasma, frente a nosotros.

Dan, Vlad, y…, en el medio de ellos; Liam, pero, parecía no ser el…, Estaba en su forma fantasmal, pero ahora, sus ojos eran rojos, y su traje, era bastante parecido al de Vlad.

Comencé a llenarme de ira.

Liam parecía no reconocernos, por el contrario, nos veía como si fuésemos sus enemigos.

¿Qué maldita sea le hicieron a mi hijo?

 **CONTINUARA…**


	9. Chapter 9: Redención

**Hola!, antes que nada quiero pedir, mil disculpas, por tardar tanto en escribir este último capítulo, es solo, que tuve bastante trabajo la semana pasada, y esta semana, bueno… tuve algunos conflictos de salud, pero, a pesar de todo! ¡Aquí estamos!**

 **Agradezco de nuevo eh infinitamente sus reviews, y les pido disculpas, si este fanfic ha sido corto, en realidad, este es mi primer fanfic, publico en internet. Realmente soy nueva en esto de la escritura, y por eso me disculpo si a veces mi redacción es mala.**

 **También quiero decir, que, por supuesto esta no es la única historia que tengo de mis Oc's, pero la decisión la tienen ustedes. Si desean leer más de ellos, pueden pedirlo en sus reviews.**

 **Y con mucho gusto, publicare, una nueva historia, incluso si ustedes tienen alguna curiosidad, pueden hacérmelo saber.**

 **En fin, les mando muchos saludos y abrazos, espero que disfruten.**

 **GRACIAS.**

 **ALEX.**

 _No podía, o talvez no quería, creer lo que estoy mirando frente a mí._

 _Liam, mi hermano gemelo, pero él, pareciese otro; su mirada, refleja odio._

 _Me lleno de temor al sentir su mirada penetrante sobre mí._

 _Me pregunto, ¿Qué fue lo que este par de lunáticos, le hicieron?_

-Valla, valla, valla, como haz cambiado, los últimos años Daniel- Vlad fue el primero en hablar.

-yo debería decir lo mismo Vlad…, ahora estas más viejo y más loco- mi padre respondió con cierta diversión.

Vlad dio una sonrisa torcida.

-Tan gracioso como te recordaba. Por cierto Daniel, déjame presentarse a mi hijo…, Dylan Master- Vlad tomo por el hombro a Liam, y el, no se movió en negación _._ _Maldición, es como si no nos conociera._

-¿Tu hijo? Ha ha, esa es una broma ¿no?, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo?- Mi padre respondió, y comenzó a sonar bastante molesto.

-¿Sorprendido, Daniel?, bien…, aquí tienes mi venganza….-Vlad se abalanzo sobre mi padre, y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

El resto del equipo, se centró en atrapar a Dan. Aunque fue una tarea algo difícil.

 _Uno de los detalles negativo-positivos, de las alarmas que suenan en Amity Park, es, que también lo hacen en la zona fantasma. Por tanto, no solo alertan a los humanos, sino también a los fantasmas, lo que hace, que tanto como villanos y aliados, salgan de la zona fantasma, para aprovecharse de la situación._

 _Comencé a ver muchos más fantasmas, en la ciudad. Lo que dificultaba el trabajo al equipo Phantom._

 _Incluso, mis primas y amigos, ya habían comenzado a pelear._

 _Pero mi atención estaba concentrada al chico frente a mí._

 _Un traje blanco, sin ninguna insignia, su cabello, ahora lucia rebelde, y sus ojos rojos, esos ojos, que siento haber visto en todas mis visiones._

-¿Liam?, pero… ¿pero qué te han hecho?- Mi voz era débil, sentía un nudo en la garganta que hacía que me costara trabajo hablar.

-¿Liam? No sé de quién diablos hablas niñita, pero algo que si se, es que no voy a tener piedad de ti, Phantom- Dio una sonrisa malvada, mis ojos se abrieron con gran sorpresa, este no puede ser Liam, de ninguna manera…

Di algunos pasos atrás, cuando sus manos irradiaron luz ectoplasmica roja.

 _¿De verdad quiere destruirme? Esto no puede ser cierto, debe ser una pesadilla._

Lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas; si esto era un sueño, deseo despertar cuanto antes.

-Ha ha ha, que niña tan sensible y débil- Liam, o Dylan, estaba burlándose de mí.

 _Ya ni siquiera sé cómo llamarlo, él no es Liam… de ninguna manera. Vlad cambio su nombre, pero también lo lleno de odio._

 _No puedo creer, que Liam este decidido a atacar a su propia familia. El no pudo olvidar todos los recuerdos, todos sus sentimientos._

 _El chico frente a mí, es un completo desconocido._

Un rayo ectoplasmico ahora me golpeo en el estómago, lo que me saco de mis pensamientos.

Liam/Dylan estaba más que dispuesto a pelear conmigo, pero yo, de ninguna manera, quiero pelear con él.

Tirada en el suelo lo único que puedo escuchar, es gente corriendo por todas partes, mi familia y amigos peleando contra esta gran conspiración, pero hay algo en particular que resuena en mi cabeza y comienza a irritarme.

La risa malvada de Dylan, él no es mi hermano, definitivamente.

Comencé a sentir ligera ira, pero algo muy en el fondo, no me permitía, atacar a Dylan.

Podría ser el hecho, de que, el aun lleva mi sangre.

-¿Qué pasa niña? ¿Acaso no puedes sin tu amado papi?- Se burlaba de mí.

-No se trata de eso…, es solo que… (Trague saliva) es solo que no quiero pelear contigo- Respondí, rogando que pudiera darme una respuesta como Liam.

Pero de nuevo un rayo ectoplasmico me golpeo y me alejo varios metros.

-Buscas pretextos, porque eres débil- Dylan se aproximó hasta mí, y me tomo del traje, odiaba esa sonrisa malvada.

-No…, no son, pretextos, no quiero pelear contigo Liam…- Respondí con dificultad.

-Deja de llamarme así…- Sentí una descarga correr por todo mi cuerpo. No pude evitar lanzar un grito de dolor.

Lagrimas calientes seguían cayendo por mis mejillas. No puedo con esto, no solo duele el cuerpo, también duele el alma.

En este momento, cuanto deseo, volver a tener a mi lado, a mi hermano y su sobreprotección.

 **DANNY.**

-Ahora, habla Vlad, ¿Qué hiciste?- Pregunte furioso.

 _Debo admitir que Vlad se fortaleció estos 14 años, pero no lo suficiente como para presentar gran amenaza._

 _Puedo escucharlo gemir de dolor, pero a pesar de eso, se pone de pie._

 _Di un rápido vistazo a lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, mi equipo estaba haciéndolo bastante bien._

 _Pero no puedo negar sentirme preocupado por Alex._

 _Liam o Dylan, está atacándola sin piedad, y ella no ha podido defenderse, supongo que es porque no quiere pelear con su hermano._

Una risa Malvada me saco de mis pensamientos.

Vlad, parado unos metros frente a mí, comenzó a burlarse de mi anterior pregunta.

-Por favor Daniel, conmigo no tienes que fingir interés- Respondió.

-Déjate de tus bromas estúpidas Vlad, será mejor que me digas que es lo que le hiciste a mi hijo- Mis puños se cerraron de pura ira.

-Vamos Daniel, no seas así…, deberías estar agradeciéndome-

-¿Agradeciéndote? ¿Acaso has perdido la cabeza?-

-Oh, vamos Daniel, los dos sabemos muy bien, que aquí, el único que, estaba perdiendo la cabeza, eres tú. No es nada fácil tener dos hijos gemelos adolescentes ¿eh?- Respondió con una estúpida sonrisa irónica.

-¿Acaso estabas espiando mi vida?, en realidad… eso no me sorprende- fruncí el ceño.

-Ha ha ha, bueno, digamos, que, yo di un ligero comienzo a la pésima relación que tienes con tus hijos. Y no solo porque todos estos años, fuiste como un gato miedoso, tratando de ocultar a tus hijos de mí. Digamos que, lo sucedido desde hace algunas semanas, fue todo mi plan…- Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa… ¿todas estas semanas dijo?

Mi ira creció, e inmediatamente lo tome del traje con fuerza.

-¿De qué diablos, estás hablando?-

-Bueno, digamos, que, desde el cumpleaños de tus hijos, me puse a merodear en sus vidas, empezando por saber quiénes eran sus amigos, y por su puesto sus atracciones amorosas… - Al escuchar eso, un solo pensamiento, paso por mi cabeza… Alex… y ese tipo Gabriel…

\- Ya lo estas descifrando ¿eh?- Mis puños se cerraron con mayor fuerza con su traje entre ellos.

-Termina de explicarte, imbécil- Mis ojos irradiaron una luz verde más fuerte.

-Veras, Daniel. ¿Nunca nadie se preguntó como un chico de 15 años obtuvo el suficiente armamento anti fantasmas para formar una nueva asociación?, Claro, que no, porque unos años atrás, tardaste bastante tiempo en descifrar que yo fui quien dio su equipo caza-fantasmas a Valerie. No descifraste que yo también ayude a Gabriel Sánchez.- Estaba sorprendido por eso, lo admito, me sentía un completo tonto por no descubrir eso, antes.

-Descubrí, que tu hija, tenía cierto interés amoroso, en aquel chico, me dispuse a buscarlo, y me lleve la gran sorpresa de que su madre, Paulina Sánchez, quería vengarse de ti, y Samantha, Así que ella acepto mi trato. Pero los planes cambiaron, cuando Liam, defendió a Alexandra, antes de que pudiesen acabar con ella. Entonces pensé que debía quitarte a alguien más… y esa persona, fue tu querido cuñado Benjamín- Termino de hablar y soltó una carcajada.

-Eres un maldito monstruo- Grite con furia, y le lance un rayo ectoplasmico que hizo a Vlad alejarse varios metros.

-Por favor Daniel, siempre supe que no tenías la suficiente autoridad para controlar a dos niños, pero preferiste aprenderlo a la mala….- Lo escuche mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Realmente quisiera acabar con este viejo de una vez por todas….

 _Una fuerte ráfaga de viento me hizo tambalearme, Dan paso velozmente cerca de mí, creí que era para atacarme. Pero me sorprendió, verlo acercarse hasta Sam, creí que iba a atacarla._

 _Mi cuerpo comenzó a llenarse de terror, cuando lo vi tomar con fuerza a Sam, sus armas cayeron al suelo, escuche un ligero quejido, venir de ella._

 _Me aparte de la discusión con Vlad, y rápidamente volé hacia ellos, para liberar a Sam._

 _Pero antes de que pudiese hacerlo Dan desapareció, llevándose a Sam con él._

 _¡No puede ser! no quiero ni imaginar lo que ese psicópata de Dan, puede hacerle a mi Sam._

-¡NOOOOOO! ¡SAAAAAAMM!- grite al verlos esfumarse.

Todos me miraron asustados, al escuchar mi grito. Se dieron cuenta de la desaparición de Sam.

Ahora, mi atención, se puso de nuevo sobre Vlad.

-¿Dónde ESTA? ¿A DONDE LA LLEVO DAN?- pregunte, expulsando toda mi ira…

Y lo único que obtuve como respuesta fue una carcajada.

-ERES UN…- Tome a Vlad de nuevo del traje, lo acerque a mí. Y levante mi puño cerrado frente a él, es seguro, que no voy a tener más piedad.

-Este es el fin, de los Phantom, Daniel… ¿Sorprendido?-

 **SAM.**

-¡Suéltame Dan! , Sea cual sea su estúpido plan, te aseguro, que Danny podrá contra ustedes, y va a recuperar a Liam, a como dé lugar- Comencé a lanzar patadas al aire, tratando de zafarme del agarre de Dan. Pero el seguía volando a gran velocidad. Ignorándome por completo, o almenas eso creía, hasta que llegamos a una especie de laboratorio secreto, me dejo caer al suelo fuertemente, y no pude evitar lanzar un quejido de dolor.

-¿Cómo lo haces?-Preguntó, y eso me hizo sorprendió.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo haces para creer tanto en el?- Debo admitir, que escuchar eso, me hizo sentirme incomoda. ¿Por qué Dan pregunta algo así?

-¿Qué, es lo que quieren de nosotros?- Pregunté, tratando de evadir la pregunta de Dan.

-¿No es obvio? LA VENGANZA-

-¿Llevándose a nuestro hijo, haciéndole quien sabe qué cosa para ponerlo en contra de nosotros?- Dije, sarcásticamente.

-La venganza va más allá…, Sammy- Respondió, no pude evitar sentirme aún más incómoda al escucharlo llamarme así.

-NO… NO ME LLAMES ASI- Conteste nerviosa.

-¿Por qué?- Dan se aproximó demasiado hasta mí, dejándome aprisionada con una pared detrás de mí.

Podía jurar, que él quería ¿besarme?

-¿Sera porque solo ÉL puede hacerlo?- Dan continuo hablando, luego lo vi reír.

-NO…. NO ME ASUSTAS DAN- Respondí tratando de esconder mi nerviosismo.

-Entonces… ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?- Su maldita sonrisa seguía en su rostro.

 _Lo sentí acercarse aún más a mí. Trate de esquivar su mirada. Pero el, me tomo de la barbilla con fuerza. Sentí mis mejillas calientes. Esto no podía estar pasando._

 _Es solo que…, en cierto modo…, el aún tiene algo de mi Danny._

 _Se acercó aún más, hasta que sus labios y los míos quedaron a escasos centímetros. Mis ojos se cerraron, no creo que esto esté bien._

-Dime… ¿Así es como lo hace él?- Dan hablo, lo que hizo que mis ojos se abrieran de sorpresa.

 _No puedo hacer esto a Danny._

Aproveche la distracción de Dan para dar un rápido movimiento, y soltar una patada, para alejarlo de mí.

Escuche un gruñido.

-Sabes, Sam…, recuerdo, que desde el momento en que nos conocimos, siempre sentí cierta atracción hacia ti, Pero ilusamente, siempre creí que la amistad era primero. Ojala y hubiera abandonado mi mitad humana, desde antes, entonces, me habría atrevido a raptarte y convertirte en mi reina, y juntos, estaríamos ahora, dominando al mundo- Escuche sus palabras de principio a fin, y no pude evitar sentir nauseas ante lo escuchado…

-Eso nunca habría pasado…, porque yo siempre ame a el chico tierno, amoroso, sobreprotector, y un poco torpe, que fue Danny.- Conteste con sinceridad.

Escuche un nuevo gruñido.

-Y siempre lo voy a amar, sin importar los errores que el pudiese cometer, voy a estar con él, en las buenas y las malas.- Continúe hablando

Otro gruñido, pero esta vez estuvo acompañado de un fuerte golpe.

Dan se había aproximado hasta mi con rapidez, y golpeo la pared tras de mí, justo unos cuantos, milímetros junto a mí.

Lo mire sorprendida. ¿Acaso esta celoso?

-NO… YO ERA DEBIL. CUANDO ERA DEBIL TU NO SENTIAS NADA, TE ENAMORASTE DEL TRAJE, DEL HEROE…NO DEL CHICO DEBIL QUE SOLIA SER ANTES DE SER PHANTOM- Respondió, podía sentir que su voz estaba quebrándose.

-E… eso no es verdad. Un héroe no se hace por usar una capa o tener súper poderes. Un héroe se hace desde el alma, y los sentimientos. Un héroe, es quien, pone la vida de otros antes que la suya.- Dan me miro sorprendido, recuerdo, cuando le dije estas mismas palabras a Danny hace muchos años.

-¿No lo ves?, Yo nunca fui, como Paulina, ni como Valerie, Siempre estuve para ti, en las buenas y en las malas, siempre, calle mis sentimientos hacia ti, solo para verte feliz. Llámame cursi, pero, amar de verdad, es, ser capaz de renunciar a tu propia felicidad por la de la persona amada. Y yo, te amé, por mucho tiempo, sin que tú lo supieras, pero hubo un momento, en que cambiaste el trato conmigo, y me hacías casi imposible callar mis sentimientos, los dos comenzamos a dejarnos llevar, y fue así, como todo comenzó… Por eso, todo el mundo te llamaba despistado, y ¿sabes?, creo que yo también fui una despistada, cuando nos conocimos. De haber sabido esto, los dos nos habríamos ahorrado muchos malos ratos y decepciones. Pero algo es muy cierto, Si no duele, no sirve. Todo ese tiempo, nos sirvió a los dos, para aclarar nuestras mentes, para madurar y para que nuestros sentimientos crecieran más y más. Hasta el punto, de ahora, saber que estaremos juntos hasta el final de nuestros días- termine de hablar, esto se sintió como hace años, cuando dije lo mismo a Danny, aún recuerdo su reacción, parecía un niño pequeño, que había recibido el mejor de los regalos.

La expresión de Dan, no era la misma, por supuesto, pero, me sorprendió bastante, escucharlo, lanzar un profundo suspiro, creo que eso fue reconfortante para él. Pero ¿Por qué?, ¿no se supone que Dan, estaba lleno de odio, y que no tenía espacio para otro sentimiento?, pues podría apostar, que el ahora, se sentía feliz y melancólico.

-Siempre supe, que ibas a ser, un gran problema para mí- Abrí mis ojos de sorpresa al escuchar eso.

-Desde el primer día en que te vi, desde el primer momento que te hable, algo dentro de mí, juraba que un día, ibas a ser mi destrucción- Dan se acercó de nuevo hasta mí, Mire sus ojos, y por un instante los vi, de color verde.

Pero luego el cerro los ojos con fuerza, me miro de nuevo, y ahora eran rojos.

-¿Qué… que quieres decir con eso?- pregunte con nerviosismo.

-Tengo el gran privilegio de matarte frente a ÉL- Lo escuche reír.

Pero esa risa, ya no solo sonaba a maldad, también sonaba a miedo, y arrepentimiento.

-Y entonces ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?- pregunte con curiosidad.

-Porque… quería recordar viejos tiempos…, Recordarte, tenerte cerca, y… lo digo de nuevo Sam, Eres mi completa destrucción…- Me miro de nuevo, incluso creo que podría soltarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Cuando mis labios se abrieron tratando de decir algo, el solo alzo la mano en negación, y camino hacia el otro extremo del laboratorio, dándome la espalda.

 _Demo admitir, que esto es Agrie-dulce._

 _Me siento confundida, ¿y si, aún hay bondad en él?, Realmente estoy dudando en que él pueda lastimarme._

Lo mire de nuevo, escuche otro suspiro, luego se volteó hacia mí, y se aproximó hasta mí, de nuevo me tomo por la fuerza de los brazos, y salió volando del laboratorio con velocidad.

 _Talvez me equivoque, Dan está loco, no va a dudar ni un segundo en matarme._

 _Estábamos regresando al lugar de pelea, ahora había menos fantasmas, la mayoría había sido vuelta a la zona fantasma, gracias al Equipo Phantom._

 _Danny peleando con Dan, los dos lucen bastante cansados ahora._

 _Luego veo a mis dos hijos peleando, Liam, mi pequeño, pareciese no ser él._

 _Desearía, tener la fuerza para detener todo esto, y salvarlo. Pero no sé qué es lo que pudieron hacerle._

Dan, me lanzo de nuevo al suelo con fuerza, y de nuevo gemí de dolor.

Me llene de temor, al ver a Dan, amenazante frente a mí, sus manos comenzaron a irradiar luz. En verdad, va a matarme…

 **DANNY.**

Me siento bastante agotado, debo admitir, que este viejo loco, no lo hace mal. Estoy lleno de ira, pero, no me atrevo a acabar por completo con él. Aún tiene que decirme que hizo para hacer que Liam se olvidase de todo.

Me abalance de nuevo sobre él, pude escuchar un gruñido, es evidente que ya está bastante cansado de tanto pelear.

-Preguntare de nuevo y por última vez… ¿Qué hiciste para llenar de tanto odio a mi hijo?- dije amenazante.

-¿Yo Daniel?, pero si tú lo llenaste de odio, con tantas reglas estrictas y tantos castigos estúpidos- menciono burlonamente.

Mis dientes se apretaron con fuerza, y lo mire de nuevo amenazante, di una descarga ectoplasmica que lo hizo gritar de dolor.

-¡Bien!, ¡Bien!, te diré… yo, inserte una sustancia en él. Yo lo llame Borra memoria, pero hasta hace unos días, descubrí que en realidad se llama, Ecto-bloqueo, y como su nombre lo dice, dicha sustancia, se encarga de bloquear, o borrar, todos y cada uno de los recuerdos de tu vida. Y yo, me las ingenie, para insertar falsos recuerdos en Liam, para que el pensara que en realidad es mi hijo y que tú eres su enemigo- Trate de digerir la nueva información.

-Existe un antídoto ¿no?-

-No, Daniel, no lo hay, lo único que se podía hacer, era, que el tratara de recordar su pasado, talvez así rompería aquel muro de bloqueo, pero eso solo podía, suceder durante los 5 días después de estar expuesto a la sustancia. Pero bueno, ya sabes. El tiempo para recuperar a tu hijo, se te ha terminado- gruñí y di un fuerte golpe a Vlad, dejándolo inconsciente.

 _Mire, a mis dos hijos, Liam, o Dylan, estaba atacando sin cesar a Alex, pero ella, buscaba la manera de esquivar sus ataques, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que ahora está herida y débil._

 _Tengo que encontrar la manera, Liam no puede quedarse así, no puedo perder así a uno de mis hijos. Todos estos años, protegiéndolos, para que todo termine así, de ninguna manera, no voy a permitirlo._

-¡DANNY!- Escuche a Sam gritar, inmediatamente comencé a buscarla.

La encontré a varios metros de mí, estaba en el suelo y Dan estaba frente a ella, amenazante con sus manos irradiando ectoplasma.

Esta vez, no lo voy a dejar escaparse, no voy a dejar que haga más daño a mi familia.

Aproveche la distracción de Dan, para lanzar un ecto rayo y alejarlo de Sam.

Volé hacia Sam, y la ayude a levantarse del suelo.

-Sam, ¿estás bien? ¿Dan, te hizo algo?-

-Aunque parezca extraño… NO.- respondió con sorpresa.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Um… bueno… sería bueno que supieras, que, creo que Dan, no es tan malo como pensamos- La mire con sorpresa.

-¡¿Qué?! Mato, a Ben de manera sádica, y dices que no es "tan malo", por favor Sam-

-Escúchame… Para ser sinceros Danny, el aun lleva una parte de ti, estoy segura de que aún hay bondad en el- respondió confiada.

-Yo no mato gente Sam…- dije irritado.

-Danny…, no mal interpretes lo que te digo. Es solo que… creo que aún tiene un solo sentimiento más en él, AMOR-

Abrí mi boca para intentar responder a eso, pero un rayo de ectoplasma no me lo permitió.

Dan se había puesto de pie de nuevo, y me había atacado. Lo vi acercarse de nuevo ah Sam, sentí la ira, apoderarse de mí, de nuevo.

Escuche el filo de una espada, la espada que Dan uso para matar a Ben.

Dan tomo con fuerza a Sam. Y acerco la espada amenazante a Sam.

Mis puños se cerraron y trate de llegar hasta ellos de nuevo, pero, una especie de ecto cuerda me aprisiono, luego una descarga, cuando intente, hacerme intangible para escapar de ella.

Mis rodillas golpearon el suelo con fuerza, no podía dejar de forcejear para escapar y salvar a Sam.

Vlad, había despertado, y fue él quien me ato, y me tiene aquí, en el suelo, frente a Dan, aprisionando al amor de mi vida con esa espada.

-Vamos, Dan, es la hora. Tienes el privilegio de acabar con Samantha, aquí, frente a Daniel- Escuche a Vlad hablar, detrás de mí.

Comencé a llenarme de pánico, tengo que escapar y salvarla, No puedo permitir que Dan le haga daño. Forceje más y más para liberarme de la cuerda. Pero mi cuerpo ahora está demasiado débil y mis poderes fantasmales no son la excepción.

Dan puso la espada junto al cuello de Sam, la mire, y sé que está llena de terror, al igual que yo.

Vlad comenzó a reír, es un maldito loco, como le gusta disfrutar de esto.

-¡NO, DAN!, NO TIENES PORQUE OBEDECER, TU… TU NO QUIERES HACER ESTO… LO… LO SABES BIEN…- Sam hablo bastante nerviosa. Yo lo mire sorprendido.

-¿QUE TE HACE PENSAR ESO?- Dan pregunto.

-Lo, lo que paso hace unos minutos, sé que no puedes hacer esto… SOY TU TOTAL DESTRUCCION. ¿Lo recuerdas?- ahora Dan estaba sorprendido, aflojo el agarre de la espada.

Entonces… ¿Sam tenía razón? Pero, ¿A qué se refiere con, lo que paso hace unos minutos?

Sacudí mi cabeza en negación, este no era el momento para celos o malos pensamientos.

-NO SE DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAN, DAN, PERO TE ORDENO, QUE LA MATES, ¡AHORA!- Vlad exclamo.

Puedo jurar que vi a Dan, lleno de dudas. Tratando de olvidar lo que Sam ha dicho, pero es imposible, sé que las palabras, ahora re suenan en su cabeza, como en mí, cuando Sam, me da un buen sermón. Sam tiene razón… en cierto modo…, Dan aun es en algo como yo.

De nuevo, Dan tomo la espada y a Sam con fuerza.

-Dan… por favor… lo sabes bien…, tienes que redimirte, no hay vuelta atrás- Sam hablo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

Tomo la espada con más fuerza, creí que de verdad iba a matarla, pero, después escuche un profundo suspiro de él, tomo a Sam con más fuerza, acerco su rostro al de ella y suspiro de nuevo.

-Nunca creí, que podría, recibir, tanto amor…- menciono Dan, con los ojos cerrados, dio una sonrisa, pero, esta, no era malvada, más bien, parecía, pacifica.

Soltó la espada, y callo en el suelo, yo solo podía verlo bastante sorprendido.

Sus ojos se abrieron, y ahora, estos, eran verdes.

El miro de nuevo a Sam, y comenzó a soltarla de su agarre.

-Dan… estas…-

-Me… estoy desvaneciendo… creo, que, esta es mi redención Sam, ya no, hay más destino para mí, ya no hay motivos, para existir, no yo, no esta versión malvada, tu seguirás conmigo, en mi forma bondadosa. Gracias, SAM.- menciono, antes de desvanecerse en el aire completamente.

Me quede boquiabierto, simplemente esto es algo increíble.

Vlad tenía la misma expresión que yo, y Sam, bueno, ella parecía, bastante feliz, y satisfecha, ella lo descubrió hace poco, y logro la redención de Dan.

Sonreí, tome un fuerte suspiro y concentración para quitarme estas cuerdas de encima, lo logre, me puse de pie y lance un nuevo ecto rayo a Vlad, alejándolo varios metros.

Sam me miro con asombro. Creo que estaba bastante sumida en sus pensamientos para imaginar que iba a poder liberarme.

-Me impresionas…-Le dije, y la tome del brazo con dulzura, ella me regalo una sonrisa enternecedora.

-Se siente bien, saber que liberaste a alguien de su tormento mental- respondió.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?- pregunte.

-Bueno, Dan apareció mucho tiempo antes, de que la unión entre nosotros fuera más fuerte. Solo, le hacía faltar escuchar algunas cosas…- La mire confundido, y ella me miro con diversión. –Después, hablaremos de eso, ¿bien? Ahora, tenemos que ayudar a Alex y recuperar a Liam…- continuo, y mi mirada cayo al escuchar lo último.

 _¿Y si, no recuperamos a Liam?, ¿y si, él es malvado para siempre?, si no nos recuerda… si siempre nos ve como enemigos. No creo poder con eso._

 _Sam me miro con preocupación y yo la mire a ella también._

-¿Qué pasa Danny?-

-Yo… no estoy seguro, de cómo poder recuperar a nuestro hijo. Vlad, le borro la memoria con una especie de poción o formula llamada ecto-bloqueo. Y, la única salvación para él, era que, tratara de recordar su pasado, en los 5 días después de estar expuesto a dicha fórmula. Pero…-

-Pero… los 5 días, ya pasaron…- Sam interrumpió y termino lo que yo quería decir.

Asentí con la cabeza.

 _Tenemos que encontrar una solución._

 _Tenemos que lograr la REDENCION de Liam ahora._

 **ALEX.**

 _Bastante débil, así es como me siento. A pesar de que no quería enfrentarme a mi hermano, no tuve otra opción, solo podía defenderme de la mayoría de sus ataques, algunos me golpeaban, y algunos simplemente eran fallidos._

 _Debo admitir, que ahora, es más fuerte que yo, seguramente, Vlad, le estuvo enseñando a usar mejor sus poderes._

 _Ojala y supiera que hacer para remediar todo esto. Pero me siento, tan sola y perdida._

-Vamos, niña, me estoy cansando de este juego…, pelea, y deja de huir como una niña asustada- Dylan exclamo.

-¡Deja de decirme niña!, por si no te has dado cuenta, tengo la misma edad que tu- Respondí con molestia.

-¡Como sea! Ya lo dije, estoy harto de esto, es hora que acabe contigo de una vez por todas…- Dylan se abalanzo sobre mí con fuerza.

Dejándome aprisionada entre él y el muro detrás de mí.

Entrelazo sus manos con las mías, con bastante fuerza, poniendo mis brazos junto a mi cabeza, contra el muro tras de mí.

-NO… NO PUEDES OLVIDAR POR COMPLETO TU HISTORIA…, NO PUEDES OLVIDAR POR COMPLETO A TU FAMILIA- grite en medio del dolor que me causaba, la fuerza con la que Dylan apretaba mis manos.

Sentía que mis huesos, se estaban rompiendo uno a uno.

-Se te acabo el tiempo, PHANTOM- Era horrible, sentir, el desprecio con el que el mencionaba este apellido.

 _Más dolor, en mis manos, trate de hacerme intangible, pero Dylan estaba usando sus poderes fantasmales para impedírmelo._

 _Cerré mis ojos con fuerza._

 _Comencé a sentir un dolor en el pecho, acompañado de un hormigueo correr por todo mi cuerpo._

 _Recuerdos pasaron por mi cabeza, recuerdos míos con mi hermano, todos estos años, desde que éramos bebes, todo lo que pasamos juntos, los cumpleaños, los tormentos de la escuela, los admiradores de mi padre, que nos querían como sus amigos por popularidad._

 _Quiero recuperar a Liam, a como dé lugar…_

 _El hormigueo en mi cuerpo, incrementa al compás del dolor en mis manos._

 _Escuche un grito de dolor y comencé a sentir el afloje de mis manos aprisionadas._

 _Abrí mis ojos, y vi a Dylan. Gruñendo de dolor, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, hasta que, observe mis manos, aun sujetas ligeramente de las de Dylan, están irradiando luz verde, la misma luz que veía y sentía en todos mis sueños o visiones._

 _Esto no podía ser verdad, no, no quiero lastimar a Dylan…_

 _Estuve a punto de soltarme completamente del agarre de Dylan, pero, lo dude, cuando lo vi, cerrar y abrir sus ojos, y estos, por un instante fueron verdes, como los de Liam._

 _¿Acaso yo, estaba haciéndolo regresar?_

 _No sé si esto esté bien o no, pero si es un intento para recuperar a mi hermano, no voy a dudar en arriesgarme._

 _Tome sus manos con fuerza, ahora era yo, quien lo tenía aprisionado._

 _Podía escucharlo gritar de dolor, y retorcerse._

 _Quiero detenerme, pero no puedo, tengo que hacer esto, tratar de recuperar a mi hermano._

La luz de mis manos comenzó a irradiar más fuerte, sentía en suelo bajo de mi moverse, como en una especie de temblor, y podría jurar que el cielo se nublo y comenzó a relampaguear.

 _-_ ¡ALEX! ¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?- Escuche a mi padre llamarme a unos cuantos metros lejos de nosotros.

-¡ALEX!- Ahora mi madre quería llamar mi atención y tratar que me detenga.

Dylan lanzo un último grito, en medio del dolor y la desesperación.

-¡ALEX!, DEBES DETENERTE…- mis padres gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Una fuerte ráfaga de viento y ecto rayos salieron disparados como una bomba en el medio de nosotros, lo que hizo que mamá y papá se alejaran varios metros más.

 _La sensación de hormigueo se fue. La luz de mis manos comenzó a desvanecerse._

 _Una nueva luz me hizo cerrar mis ojos por un segundo. Pero cuando los abrí._

 _Fue, como haber vuelto a nacer._

 _Lo que mis ojos, veían…_

 _Cabello blanco, un traje negro y rojo, con dos letras en el pecho, "LP", sus manos entrelazadas con las mías._

 _Comencé a soltarlo, levanto su cara, y cuando abrió sus ojos, sentí mi alma regresar a mí, verdes, tan verdes como los de mi hermano gemelo. Solté un profundo suspiro._

 _Su mirada bajo de nuevo, junto con su cuerpo, sus rodillas golpearon el suelo, se apoyó sobre sus manos para quedar arrodillado, escuche varios quejidos, es obvio que Liam, ahora está bastante débil._

 _Pero… ¿y si no era Liam?, tengo que sacarme esta duda._

-¿Liam?- pregunte con temor.

Solo escuche un gemido de dolor como respuesta.

Tome valor, y me puse en cuclillas frente a él.

-A…Alex…-el, me llamo por mi nombre… me recordaba… -¿Qué…que me paso?- pregunto, poniendo una de sus manos sobre su cabeza.

Era notable que tenía poco equilibrio, pues de inmediato regreso su mano para apoyarse en el suelo.

-Estas… de vuelta… ¡regresaste!- Dije con la voz afónica…, comencé a llorar, pero esta vez de felicidad.

Liam levanto de nuevo su mirada, sus ojos verdes con los míos, su mirada reflejaba, confusión, en primer lugar, pero, también reflejaba toda su verdadera esencia, Amor, compasión, protección, bondad, fortaleza.

Me abalance sobre él, con un fuerte abrazo.

Escuche un fuerte quejido, y lo solté de mi abrazo…

-Lo siento hermanito...- Dije, avergonzada.

-A...ALEX…- fue lo último que pude escuchar de Liam, hasta que él se desmayó.

Instintivamente lo tome entre mis brazos para evitar que se golpeara contra el suelo...

-¿Liam?-comencé a llenarme de angustia.

-¡ALEX!- mis padres me llamaron. Ambos corrieron hasta donde estamos nosotros.

-Yo… yo, no sé qué paso…, el, es, de nuevo Liam, pero, yo, no sé porque, se desmayó… - Hable demasiado asustada.

Mi mamá se puso de rodillas junto a nosotras, puso su mano, en el cuello de Liam, para revisar sus signos vitales.

Dio un suspiro y sonrió.

-Liam, está bien, cariño. El solo esta, un poco débil, necesita descansar…- Las palabras de mi mamá lograron reconfortarme.

Mi papá fue el siguiente en arrodillarse junto a nosotros.

-No, se, que hubiera pasado, si pierdo a alguno de ustedes, los amo- Papá sonrió. Y nos tomó a los tres en un solo abrazo.

-¡NOOOO!, ESTO NO TENIA QUE PASAR ASI…, TENDRIAS QUE ESTAR SUFRIENDO DANIEL…- Vlad gruño furioso, levantándose del suelo, con mucha dificultad.

Mi padre se levantó y se enfrentó a él, una vez más.

-Se acabó Vlad. Una vez más, no lo lograste, aquí al único que se le acabó el tiempo…, es a ti.- respondió a Vlad, reservando las ganas evidentes que tenía de destruirlo.

Los hombres de blanco comenzaron a llegar a la zona, para terminar con esta invasión fantasma.

Vlad estuvo a punto de lanzar un ecto rayo a mi papá, pero, dos de los hombres de blanco, se encargaron de detenerlo, y atar sus manos con esposas anti-ectoplasmicas, lo que lo hizo volver a su forma humana.

-No, no logro entenderlo, ¿cómo es que esa niñita, logro redimir a Dylan?, eso, era técnicamente ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Vlad forcejeaba con los hombres de blanco, quienes seguramente iban a llevarlo a una celda de alta seguridad.

-LA SANGRE LLAMA A LA SANGRE. Eso, tenlo muy en claro…, Vlad…- respondí con serenidad.

Los hombres de Blanco terminaron por llevarse a Vlad.

Mi papá me miro con sorpresa, y luego me sonrió.

Camino, de nuevo hasta nosotros, tomo a Liam entre sus brazos.

-Vamos, a casa…, los fantasmas ya están regresando a la zona fantasma, y Liam necesita descanso – esta vez, yo sonreí, ante lo escuchado.

-¿Sabes papá?, este puede ser…, un nuevo comienzo.- agregue.

-Es un nuevo comienzo… PRINCESA- Respondió con alegría.

Y yo solo podía sonreír como una niñita, ¿hacer cuanto que papá no me llama así? Aunque es meloso…,

 _Después de 14 años, estoy más que feliz, de que las cosas con mi papá ahora vallan a ser mejores… como lo dije… ESTE ES UN NUEVO COMIENZO._

Los tres caminamos juntos para reunirnos con el equipo Phantom, quienes ya estaban descansando, después de esta difícil situación.

 **SAM.**

 _Dicen, que las situaciones difíciles en la vida, muchas veces nos dan grandes lecciones._

 _El perder a mi hijo, por 6 días, y luego mirarlo completamente diferente, fue sin duda, una experiencia, que deseo nunca más volver a pasar._

 _Pero, en cierto modo, me enseñó a valorar más, los pequeños momentos y detalles._

 _Ya conocemos el dicho… Después de la tormenta, viene la calma._

 _Es cierto, hoy, se lograron dos redenciones. Dan, libero todos esos sentimientos reprimidos, y fue libre… y Liam, bueno, regreso con nosotros._

 _No podría pedir nada más._

Di un profundo suspiro de tranquilidad, mientras caminábamos hasta nuestros familiares y amigos.

Todos lucían cansados, pero a la vez, felices, de que esta guerra campal haya terminado.

-¡DANNY!- Exclamo con alegría, Jack.

-¿Liam está bien, cariño?- Pregunto Maddie con ternura.

-Si. Parece, que solo, necesita descansar.- Respondió Danny con tranquilidad.

-¿Cómo volvió en sí?- Pregunto Tucker.

-¡Alex…, lo hizo… no sé cómo, pero, lo hizo!- Respondió Danny con asombro.

-WOA… - Mencionaron todos al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban a Alex.

-Bueno…, Um…, ni yo sé cómo lo hice, pero, lo importante es, que Liam está aquí ¿no?- Hablo Alex con timidez.

-Así, es cariño…- Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, en señal de apoyo, y ella no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Estamos orgullosos de ti- dijimos, Danny y yo, al mismo tiempo-

Los ojos de mi pequeña se abrieron con sorpresa y luego, sus mejillas se ruborizaron dibujando una sonrisa tímida en ella.

 _Creo que le ha caído bastante bien, el saber que estamos más que orgullosos de ella._

-Seria, mejor, llevar a Liam a casa, y dejarlo descansar, además, Congelación, puede hacerle un chequeo, para saber, que Liam, está completamente bien- Dijo Jazz.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana- Danny respondió cortésmente.

Entonces todos comenzamos a caminar hacia casa.

 **ALEX.**

 _Mi hermano, está de vuelta, dos de los peores enemigos de mi padre, dejaran de ser un problema a partir de hoy._

 _¿Acaso hay algo, que pueda hacer mi día aún mejor?_

Comencé a caminar detrás de mis padres, creo que yo también necesito descansar, fueron días muy difíciles.

-¡ALEX!- escucho una voz llamarme y al voltear a mirar quien era, me encuentro con mi mejor amigo Karim.

-¡Karim!, que… ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Bueno… am… yo… solo, bueno, ya me conoces. No podría quedarme sin hacer nada, cuando, una revolución de fantasmas destruye la ciudad…- respondió con nerviosismo.

-Oh… Karim…-

-Um… y bueno… creo, que, tengo que entregarte, esto…- Sus mejillas estaban rojas cuando me entrego un termo Fenton.

-Oh… Gracias Karim- Respondí, un poco desaminada.

-Y… también esto…- Karim se acercó a mí, y beso mi mejilla con dulzura.

Mis mejillas se sentían calientes, estoy segura de que debo verme, tan roja como un tomate.

Karim despego su mirada de la mía, yo, no podía hacer nada, estaba, completamente inmóvil.

No puedo negar, que, comencé a sentir esas típicas, maripositas en el estómago.

-Escucha Alex…, voy a ser claro, y directo. ¿Bien? ME GUSTAS, y mucho, desde hace tiempo, y se, que me dirás, que en estos momentos no te sientes lista para tener una relación con alguien, o talvez me dirás que no quieres absolutamente nada más que amistad conmigo. Y, sea cual sea tu decisión, quiero que sepas que, la voy a respetar. Pero, antes de que decidas, quiero, que sepas, que, creo que eres una chica, muy linda y maravillosa, además de bonita. Y también quiero que sepas, que, pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo, en las buenas y en las malas.- Karim hablo nervioso pero decidido.

Su mirada fija, hacia el horizonte.

No pude lanzar una sonrisa a su linda reacción. No encontraba las palabras para responder a las cosas maravillosas que él me ha dicho. Solo actué, según mis instintos.

Di unos cuantos pasos, hasta estar frente a frente con él.

Su mirada se unió a la mía, me acerque más, a él, hasta que nuestros labios quedaron a escasos milímetros de distancia, no dude más, y lo bese.

Tomo mi cuerpo parecía estar flotando, la sensación de este beso, era, tan distinta, tan dulce, tan lleno de amor, inocente y también, tan pacifico.

Pasaron algunos segundos, hasta que nuestro cuerpo comenzó a exigir oxígeno.

Ambos abrimos nuestros ojos, y nos quedamos, hay, mirándonos el uno al otro.

-Tendrás que hablar con mi papá y Liam…- yo fui la primera en hablar.

-Eh, bueno, creo que Liam no es problema, creo que él se dio cuenta de esto, desde hace ya tiempo…- respondió alegre.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio? Y… ¿Por qué yo no lo descubrí antes?- Pregunte confundida.

-Bueno… creo que heredaste un poco de la despistes de tu padre…-Añadió con diversión.

-Ha ha, ¡Gracioso!-

-Sí, bueno, pero ahora, tengo la difícil tarea, de ganar la aprobación de tu padre-

-¡Vamos!, lleva 10 años, conociéndote, seguro que no va a ser difícil Karim- trate de animarlo.

-Vamos a Casa Karim, realmente, necesito un descanso, y, saber que mi hermano está bien…- continúe.

Karim solo asintió con la cabeza, y ambos comenzamos a caminar juntos hasta mi casa.

 **20 horas después…**

 **DANNY.**

 _Hace mucho tiempo. Que no sentía tanta paz. Todos estos Años, me encerré en mis miedos. Tome malas decisiones pensando que era lo mejor para mi familia, pero, creo, que todos cometemos errores, y los padres no somos la excepción._

 _Me motiva, saber, que. Después de esto. La relación con mis hijos va a mejorar, voy a poner mi máximo esfuerzo en ello._

 _Tengo que recuperar los 14 años perdidos, de cualquier modo._

Sentado en la silla del escritorio en la habitación de mi hijo Liam, me encuentro bastante pensativo, y reflexivo.

En cuanto. Me sentí completamente descansado, no dude en venir hasta aquí, y solo saber que todo estaba bien.

Verlo respirar y dormir tan tranquilamente, me llena de paz.

Un ligero toquido en la puerta, llama mi atención, y por visto, también logro despertar a Liam, después de 20 horas de dormir sin pausa.

-Danny…- Sam trato de ser cautelosa, pero, cuando vio los ojos color Amatista, de Liam, abrirse lentamente, no dudo en entrar corriendo y abrazarlo.

-Oh mi pequeño, mi bebe. ¿Estás bien? ¿Descansaste bien? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Necesitas algo?- Sam comenzó a llenarlo de preguntas, sin permitirle responder.

-Ma… Mamá… tranquila, estoy bien, me siento, ¡como nuevo!- Liam hablo con serenidad, mientras se sentaba en la cama.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, hijo- llame su atención.

-¿Acaso me paso algo grave?-

-¿No recuerdas nada cariño?- Sam pregunto con dulzura.

Liam negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno…, lo último que recuerdo, es, la discusión con papá. Y luego, la llegada de Vlad Master aquí, y recuerdo que me quería llevar con él, y yo acepte, después de que él comenzara a lastimar a Alex. Luego, el me llevo hasta el parque de Amity, y recuerdo, un pinchazo, bastante doloroso en mi brazo, pero, es todo, no recuerdo más…- Liam confeso.

-Bueno… eso fue hace 7 días hijo…- confirme.

-¿7 días? ¿Estuve dormido 7 días?- pregunto exaltado.

-No…, Vlad, te rapto 6 días, ese pinchazo que recuerdas, debió ser, cuando te inyecto, el Ecto-Bloqueo. Una sustancia que se encargó de bloquear por 5 días tu memoria que, al día 6, borro por completo, sin remedio- sincere

-¿Sin remedio? ¿Pero entonces que hago aquí?-

-Alex… Alex te salvo cariño…- Sam respondió antes de mí.

Los ojos de Liam se abrieron con sorpresa, puedo incluso, jurar, que estaba tratando de recordar lo que paso en esos 6 días.

Un nuevo toquido en la puerta nos hizo mirar a la puerta a todos.

-¡Congelación!- exclame con alegría.

-Vine a revisar que todo, por aquí este bien- respondió.

Camino hasta la cama de Liam, y levanto un portafolio blanco, en el que traía todo lo necesario para una revisión ¿medica talvez?

Congelación comenzó a revisar todo de Liam, todas las pruebas y chequeos salían positivos.

La última prueba, utilizaba, un aparato pequeño, que llevaba una pequeña, aguja.

Talvez, para una rápida prueba de sangre.

Congelación, pincho ligeramente el dedo de Liam, y coloco una gota de su sangre sobre una pequeña placa que luego introdujo en aquel aparato.

Pasaron, algunos minutos, hasta que el aparato hizo algunos sonidos.

-¡Esto, es algo maravilloso!, Liam, debo informarte, que en tu organismo y sangre, ya no, existe, ni una sola gota de Ecto-bloqueo. Lo que significa, que, estas a salvo y completamente sano- Escuchar a Congelación decir eso, me lleno de alegría y confort.

-Um… ¡Gracias!- respondió Liam. Con timidez

-Vamos, cariño, la familia, y tus amigos, están esperando abajo, por verte bien. ¡Levántate, y andando…!- Sam jalo a Liam, sacándolo de la cama, y trato de llevarlo de la mano hasta la puerta, pero Liam la detuvo.

-¡Espera mamá!, yo, tengo que cambiarme…- Sam lo miro avergonzada.

-Tienes razón, cariño, entonces… te esperaremos abajo… ¡no tardes!

Luego Sam salió de la habitación, enseguida congelación y posteriormente yo.

 **LIAM.**

 _Es extraño… me siento como si hubiese vuelto a nacer… La incomoda sensación de no recordar nada de los últimos 6 días, realmente me tiene desconcertado. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Alex mi hermana, hizo algo muy grande por mí. No me alcanzara la vida para agradecerle._

Me mire en el espejo, y, todo parece normal, eso me alegra mucho en realidad

Solté un suspiro, y comencé a cambiar mi ropa.

Salí de mi habitación y camine por el pasillo hasta las escaleras, vi a toda mi familia y amigos reunidos en la sala, pero nadie me había visto aun.

Baje las escaleras lentamente, pero todos seguían bastante distraídos hablando de cosas al azar.

Papá y mamá, con los abuelos y la tía Jazz.

La tía Danielle, hablando con los señores Foley, y con ellos estaba Estefanía.

Mi hermana, hablando con Jean.

Jacob, haciendo bromas eh indirectas a Karim, pero no lograba entender aquellas indirectas.

Una sola persona fue la primera en notar mi presencia. Trina.

Me miro sorprendida y yo solo pude regalarle una sonrisa.

-¡Liam!- grito con alegría, corrió hasta mí y me sorprendió con un beso en los labios.

Mis ojos se cerraron como disfrute de esta nueva sensación para mí.

-¡Trina!- Escuche, gritar al señor Foley, bastante sorprendido.

La hubiese alejado de mí, al instante, pero, realmente, esta era un momento inigualable.

Después de varios segundos, nos separamos y nos miramos, los dos sonreíamos como un par de tortolos.

Mi mirada de fijo en mi padre, quien ahora está junto a su amigo Tucker, tomándolo del hombro.

El señor Foley esta boquiabierto. Creo que pudimos esperar a estar solos.

-Tranquilo viejo…acaso, ¿hay algo mejor que esto?- Papá menciono a su amigo con diversión.

-Bueno, quizás no, pero, no quita el hecho de que es extraño…, tú y Sam, son mis mejores amigos, de casi toda la vida, conozco a Liam, desde que usaba pañales, prácticamente podría considerarlo mi sobrino…es incómodo. ¡Solo eso!- Termino el señor Foley

-Es cierto, pero… podríamos dejar a nuestros hijos se libres, y dejarlos salir con quien lo deseen ¿no?- papá me apoyo.

-Bien… pero, tu también, debes hacer algo con Alex, y su amigo…- El señor Foley añadió en tono de reto.

-¿Cuál amigo?- Papá y yo preguntamos al mismo tiempo.

Mire a Alex de soslayo, y ella ahora estaba con el rostro completamente enrojecido. Fruncí es ceño. ¿De verdad me perdí tanto?

-Vamos, Karim… esta es tu oportunidad…- Jacob di una fuerte palmada a la espalda de Karim, lo que lo hizo avanzar algunos pasos.

El me miro con temor, pero yo solo pude sonreír y negar con la cabeza.

¿Enserio iba a atreverse?

Luego Karim miro a mi padre, y podría jurar, que estaba muerto del miedo.

-¿Am… yo… Señor Phantom, yo… yo, quería saber… si usted, usted, me daría, su permiso, pa… para salir con su hija?-Karim hablo bastante nervioso, las piernas le temblaban.

La expresión de mi padre, era seria. Pero luego comenzó a reír.

-Vamos, Karim, te conozco de hace años, sé que eres un gran chico, que ha estado con mis hijos, aun en los peores momentos, así que... ¡no seas tonto!, por supuesto que tienes mi aprobación- papá respondió triunfal.

-¿En… enserio?, cielos, ¡gracias señor Phantom!- Karim respondí demasiado entusiasmado.

-y… algo más…- papá continuo – ¿Que dices si te unes al quipo Phantom Jr. Oficialmente?- Karim se sentía bastante sorprendido

-¡ACEPTO!- Grito feliz.

Papá le entrego una insignia Phantom y así, mi amigo, recibió, el mejor día de su vida.

 **DANNY.**

Las horas pasaron rápido, tener a los amigos y familia en casa, era algo que ya se extrañaba.

Al anochecer, todos comenzaron a despedirse eh irse a sus casas, por un merecido descanso.

Hasta que solo quedamos los 4.

-¿Qué dicen si hacemos una fogata afuera, y asamos algunos malvaviscos?- propuse a mi familia.

Alex y Liam se miraron el uno al otro con entusiasmo.

-¡SIII!- respondieron los tres al mismo tiempo.

Sentados frente a una cálida fogata, veo a mis hijos sonreír, y disfrutar de esta velada juntos.

-Quiero, decirles a todos, de nuevo, que… los amo…- mencione al borde de las lágrimas.

Alex y Liam me miraron con ternura, y ambos se arrojaron a abrazarme con fuerza.

Sam hizo lo mismo. Deseo que siempre estemos así, unidos.

-¡Nosotros, también te amamos!- mencionaron los tres, yo solo pude sonreír, y abrazarlos con más fuerza.

No puedo pedir una familia mejor…

Tengo, una esposa hermosa y maravillosa.

Y dos hijos, igualmente maravillosos.

No sé qué sería de mi vida, sin ellos.

Creo que todos aprendimos grandes lecciones de lo que sucedió.

Ahora se, que, lo mejor, es, crecer y aprender en familia, y que, nunca estamos solos.

Debo agradecer, a la vida por esta grandiosa familia.

Me alegra, tener este… NUEVO COMIENZO….

 **FIN.**


End file.
